


Perfect Love

by AgentLin



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Drugs, Electrocution, Manipulation, Masturbation, Multi, Pet Play, Sex, Sex Toys, Threesome, it's probably gonna turn into a threesome later on dont know yet, no one trusts Bang Chan in this fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-06-24 14:03:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 46,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19725160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentLin/pseuds/AgentLin
Summary: When Jisung started dating Chan it was a lot of fun, but that's all it was and he wanted more. It was a mutual break up, or at least he thought it was. He had no idea what Chan was capable of, that is until he finally went to his house, carried into it actually. A second chance at love is entirely out of his control, and he might not have been the first of Chan's lovers to be in this position.





	1. Chapter 1

Jisung sat on the stairs to the second floor, empty cup in hand. He looked around, people talking, dancing, making out, it was similar to how it all started. He was always invited to parties, he enjoyed the atmosphere, a place to let loose with friends and strangers, meet people too. That’s how he met Chan. 

The music was loud and Jisung was dancing alone, just enjoying the rhythm. Chan approached him, hypnotised by his moves. They danced together for a while before going for a drink. They started talking and hit it off, going from there. It was fun, but that’s all it ever was. The two would go to parties together, dance, kiss, fuck, but there was nothing more. Jisung wanted more, he tried a few times to take the next step but Chan never followed.

This was the night he was gonna break things off. He wasn’t heartbroken or anything, he just wanted to make it clear that whatever was going on between him and Chan was over. He waited around for when the party died down, going out to the backyard campfire to talk with Chan. The other was somewhat tipsy but he’d understand.

“I could barely find you tonight.”

Chan had started roasting some marshmallows, offering Jisung some but he refused.

“Look… I don’t know how to… like not sound like a dick, but I’m just gonna say it.”

“What?”

“I think we’re done.”

“Done?”

“Yeah, like, we should break up.”

“Break up? What? What did I do?”

“Nothing, nothing… and that’s kinda the point.”

“Jisung.” Chan grabbed the other boys hands, letting the marshmallows burn. “Whatever this is, I can do better. Talk to me okay, we can work this out.”

“It’s not like that okay. Don’t get me wrong this has been fun but… we’ve been dating for like four months and we haven’t taken the next step. I’ve tried to but you don’t seem to want that.”

“What do you mean?”

“We go to these parties together but… I don’t know much about you. You’ve been to my place, but I don’t know where you live or what you do.”

“I was studying medicine but that’s behind me.” Chan blurted out. “And you can come over to my place right now if you want.”

“Chan, you’re not hearing me.” Jisung pulled his hands away. “I just don’t think things are going to work out between us. You’re great, you’re a lot of fun to be with, but I want more from someone.”

“I can do better, give me a chance, Jisung. I’ll do-”

“No!”

Jisung had raised his voice, startling both of them. He stood up, pacing around for a moment, taking a breath. Chan watched him, his leg shaking, nervous over Jisung’s next words. He rubbed the back of his neck, feeling more sober now. He didn’t want to lose the other.

“Jisung… please…”

“Don’t make this harder than it has to be okay. We had fun, but we’re better off as friends. Can you understand that?”

It was quiet between them, the only things around were the low music from the house and the crackling fire, and the smell of burnt marshmallows. Chan was clearly upset with it all, but he nodded. It seemed like he had come to terms with what he was told.

“Yeah. Sorry I couldn’t be… better.”

“You’re great the way you are and you’ll find someone who appreciates you.”

“You too. Can I drive you home at least?”

“You shouldn’t be driving tonight, I’m calling a cab and so should you.”

“Oh, right. I will then.”

“Have a good night, Chan”

“You too.”

Jisung was relieved as he left the party. He had been worried that Chan wouldn’t take it well, the boy was kind and sweet but he had his very energetic moments. Sometimes it seemed like he was capable of a lot more, the way his eyes shone, it was a bit scary, and hot.

Thankfully the break up seemed to be mutual, no hard feelings. At least that’s what it looked like on the outside, Jisung didn’t really know if Chan was okay or just pretended to be. He wasn’t going to completely cut him off, they could go out partying some time in the future, but for now he’d at least want some space between them.

He called a cab, getting home a while later, safe and sound. He lived alone in a small apartment, worked during the day, took online classes to one day do more with his life. After a shower he settled into bed. He checked his phone, seeing a message from Chan. He was worried it might be a drunk text, begging for another chance, but he smiled to see it was merely asking if he was home safe.

It was rather sweet so he replied, not wanting to worry the other one. They both wished each other good night, Jisung staying up a while longer browsing social media before closing his eyes, letting sleep take him. 

♥♥♥♥♥

Jisung was a bit concerned that Chan might message him a lot, might wanna try to rekindle their relationship, but luckily it was quiet, so he didn’t have anything to worry about. It was actually weeks before he heard from Chan again, bumping into him at another party. He didn’t feel awkward, that phase had passed, but they didn’t hang out much, not until later.

“So… um… how have you been?”

Chan had made his way over to the bar where Jisung was sat alone. The other boy gave him a soft smile, drink in hand, a bit tipsy.

“I’ve been good, and you?”

“The same… have you… found that special someone yet?”

“No, then again, I haven’t really been looking.”

“Still not over me then?”

Jisung scoffed. “Yeah maybe.”

“We could always… you know… try again?”

“No, I think we’ve had our run.”

“Yeah, maybe it’s just the alcohol talking.”

“It’s late, I should go home.”

“Do you need a ride?”

“No thanks, don’t wanna bother you.”

“It’s no bother really. I’m sober, promise.”

Jisung stared at Chan for a long while, he ultimately agreed, thinking there was no harm. Chan was happy, helping Jisung to the car, not wanting him to hurt himself. The boy was a bit tipsy, stumbling, but he trusted he was safe in Chan’s hand. He got into the passenger seat, Chan putting his seatbelt on.

“Do you still live in the same place?”

“Yeah…”

“Okay, I’ll get you home. Do you have all your things?”

“Um…” 

Jisung looked in his bag, phone, keys, wallet. He happily nodded at Chan, the car starting and them driving off. Jisung rested his head on the window, mostly drowsy, somewhat falling asleep. After a while he came to realize he didn’t recognize the streets around him. He sat up, more awake than before, looking around.

“Chan… where are we? This isn’t-”

“It’s a short cut.”

“Short…”

He didn’t recognize anything, he looked at the time, short cut or not he should have been home by now. He glanced over at Chan, feeling nervous, maybe a ride wasn’t a good idea.

“Chan, let me out.”

“Huh? We’re almost there.”

“Stop the car.”

“Sungie.”

“I’m gonna throw up stop the car!”

The car came to a stop, Jisung fumbled with his seatbelt and stumbled out of the car. He hadn’t been lying about throwing up, the second he was on the pavement he puked. He heard the other car door open, and scrambled over to the sidewalk. At least he tried, Chan was quick to grab him, strangle him, choking him out.

“Sh, sh, sh, it’s okay, you’re going to be okay.”

“Chan… what are…”

“I thought a lot about it you know. What you said to me, I should have given you more attention right? So, I’m gonna do it right this time. We’re gonna start over, a new beginning.”

Jisung panicked the more he heard, he wanted to get away, but he had no strength. He could barely breathe, the edges of his vision going dark. Although he didn’t completely pass out, Chan let him go, let him fall to the ground panting. It wasn’t long before hands were clasped around him, dragging him back to the car.

“No… Chan…”

“I’m gonna take care of you Sungie, the right way.”

Jisung was helpless as he was put back in the passenger seat. Chan had a smile on his face, reaching into the glove compartment and pulling out a syringe. Before Jisung could protest his head was tilted to the side and the needle dug into his neck.

“Just a sedative, don’t want you stressed out.”

“Chan…” Jisung grabbed his arm. “This is… wrong.”

“No it’s not, I’m going to make you so happy!”

Chan closed the door, getting back in the driver’s seat and driving. Jisung could only stare out the window, silent tears slipping down his cheeks. He was rather surprised when the car pulled up into the driveway of a two story house.

“This is your first time at my place, exciting. I’m sorry I never brought you before, I didn’t think I’d ever need to, but honestly, I should have brought you here a long time ago.”

The sound of the engine turning off made Jisung whimper. He had no idea what would come next, he closed his eyes when Chan got out of the car. If he had more room to move he might have tried to get away, but everything was fuzzy, so it was easy for him to be carried out of the car and towards the front door. When he tried to move he nearly fell over, but Chan caught him.

“Easy there, come on, let’s go inside.”

“Chan…”

“You’ll love it.”

He was brought inside, the sound of the door closing behind him making him whimper again. He looked around, trying to assess the situation. The dining room to the left, the living room to the right, stairs leading to the second floor in front of him, and he could see the kitchen down the hall. It was actually a nice house, he started to wonder what Chan did for a living to afford such a place.

“Chan?”

Jisung’s attention was drawn to another voice. He heard footsteps above, then saw a boy running down the stairs. It took a moment, but Jisung had to focus to realize the boy was only wearing briefs or very short shorts, and wore and oversized shirt, clearly Chan’s. He had a big smile on his face and ran over to hug Chan, nuzzling his neck.

“Hey, did you miss me?” Chan ruffled the boys hair. 

“Of course I did! I always miss you.”

Jisung was starting to think maybe this was all a bad dream. No way this guy just ran down to hug Chan and not acknowledge his presence. He tried to get away again, but he was just held tighter.

“Oh, right. Felix, this is your new friend, Jisung.”

“Hello, I’m Felix!”

“Help…”

“For now he’ll be staying in your old room.” 

“In the basement?”

“Yup, can you help me?”

“Of course!”

Felix ran over, the door to the basement apparently under the stairs. Jisung was properly picked up and carried, he weakly hit Chan, but it only made the older boy chuckle. The basement was rather nice, creepy might be a better word, the walls painted white, the floor tiles matching. He didn’t get to see much else before he was carried into a room and laid on a mattress. He hated himself for finding it comfy and snuggling against the blanket.

“Should I run a bath for him?” Felix asked. “He smells like alcohol.”

“No.” Chan kissed Felix’s head. “He’ll just rest for tonight.”

“He’s crying though? Did I cry?”

“At first, but you got better, right?”

“Thanks to you.”

“Yeah. Now go on, I’ll see you in bed.”

“You’re not gonna eat?”

“I’m not hungry, but thanks. Go.”

Felix smiled then headed out, his footsteps going upstairs being heard. Chan waited till it was quiet then kneeled over Jisung, petting his head. Another whimper escaped his lips, he grabbed Chan’s hand, using whatever strength he had to squeeze it.

“What… are you… doing? Please…”

“I told you, we’re gonna start over and I’m going to do this right.”

Chan left the room, Jisung’s eyes focusing on the door. He tried to crawl over, he was halfway out of bed when Chan came back. This time he was sat up against the wall, stripped out of his clothes, left only in briefs. His eyes landed on another syringe, this time his arm being grabbed.

“You studied… medicine… right?”

“You remembered.” Chan caressed his cheek. “So sweet. Only for a while though, it was interesting, but I wanted to write music more. I still remember a lot though, so don’t worry, you’re in good hands.”

That did nothing to ease his mind, just made things worse. He started feeling drowsy again, probably another sedative. Chan took his shirt off and dressed Jisung in it, laying him down and tucked in.

“Sleep well, Sungie. I’ll see you in the morning.”


	2. Chapter 2

Jisung groaned awake, hearing someone fumble around. He opened his eyes, the white of the room blinding him for a moment before he focused. Felix was in the room, setting down a tray of food on a little table nearby. He could make out the sandwich and a glass of orange juice. He slowly sat up, becoming more alert, sedatives from before having worn off.

“You gotta help me.”

“I am! I made you a breakfast sandwich, I hope you like it! Chan loves my sandwiches, and my cooking, oh I can’t wait to cook for you.”

“Um… that’s not… I need to get out of here.”

“Why? You’re home.”

“No, this isn’t…” Jisung took a deep breath. “Felix, right?”

“Yes, hi, you’re Jisung.”

“Yes I am. Look, this place isn’t my home, okay, I don’t wanna be here. I need to get out.”

“But why? It’s scary out there, you could get hurt. Chan’s taking care of us, you’re safe here.”

“He kidnapped me, please you need to help me.”

“You’re not thinking straight, Chan’s not the bad guy.”

“I… how long have you been here?”

“Me?” Felix took a moment. “Our one year anniversary is coming up. Oh, I wonder what Chan’s gonna do for me!”

The way Felix talked, it terrified Jisung, he couldn’t help but wonder if the boy’s answers were real or he was just playing a part. He was about to try to reason with the other again when he noticed the door was wide open. He didn’t hesitate to get up and make a run for it.

“Hey! You’re not supposed to-”

Felix followed him out, trying to stop him. He wasn’t as strong as Chan so it was easy to throw him off. Felix crashed against the wall, yelling from the pain and crumbling to the floor. Jisung’s thoughts of escape faltered a bit when he saw Felix curl up and start crying, holding his head.

“Ah… I… I didn’t mean-”

“What’s going on down there?”

Chan’s voice scared Jisung and he stepped back. He watched the boy come down the stairs, he glared but focused his attention on Felix. He pulled the boy into his arms, shushing him and massaging his head. Jisung felt bad, but then his mind snapped to the stairs, he had an opening. He bolted, practically running up the stairs as fast as he could.

“Jisung!” Chan yelled. “Ah, Felix, I need you to be a good boy for me.”

♥♥♥♥♥

Jisung was relieved the lay out of the house was simple. Once he was out of the basement, the door to freedom was straight ahead. He was barely dressed, but he didn’t care how he looked, all he had to do was to get. Just as he reached the door he was tackled to the ground. He groaned from the pain, when he settled he caught a glimpse of his attacker, it wasn’t Chan as he expected but Felix. His happy, sunshine, attitude was gone, replaced by a cold, almost lifeless exterior. The boy was determined and focus, leaving Jisung with little room to move.

The footsteps that approached made Jisung whimper, his gaze fixed on the door one last time. The silence was cruel, Chan only walking over, ruffling Felix’s hair, the boy letting out a happy whine, before kneeling down to meet Jisung’s gaze. He didn’t seem angry, more curious, or confused on the matter. When the needle appeared he squirmed but that was pointless.

“Why did you run Sungie? We haven’t even started your treatment.”

“I… I must have been really drunk last night, more than I knew. Thanks… thank you for taking care of me, really, but I’m better now.”

“You think you are, and that’s okay, I’ll make it real.”

“Chan, please, I’m fine.”

“You’re stressed, and I don’t want you to be stressed out.”

Chan lifted up Jisung’s shirt, feeling around his waist for a moment before inserting the needle. Every prick was worse than the last in Jisung’s mind, how had he never noticed that the person he dance with, the person he was dating was so messed up in the head. As his mind and body started going numb he looked over at Felix, starting to wonder what happened to him, and if that’s how he’d end up. 

Felix got off him when he was told to, still quiet, staring off into nothing. He was petted, playfully leaning into the touch, eyes still dull. It brought a smile to the others lips, kissing the boy, once again checking to make sure he wasn’t injured in anyway.

“Good boy, you did good.”

Those words perked him up, that hint of life coming back to his eyes. Jisung stupidly tried to crawl to the door, he barely moved a few inches before he was picked up. The part of him that wanted to fight was dwindling. He reached out, grabbing the banister, a gentle tug and a kiss on his neck made him let go.

As he went down to the basement there was darkness before the light came rushing in. He saw the room he was kept in but they didn’t go in, instead walking past it, further into the white nightmare. Jisung was laid down on a bed, vaguely aware of his limbs being tied down. Before his hand was tied he grabbed Chan’s arm.

“I was wrong… we shouldn’t have broken up… let’s try again… just let me up…”

“I’m glad you feel the same, I’m so happy. I’m gonna do this right okay.”

“Chan…”

“We just need to get past some discomforts first.”

“What…”

Chan kissed Jisung’s hand and then strapped it down. It might have been pointless to struggle but that didn’t stop him from trying. He was scared, more than before, he stopped when his eyes landed on Felix. The boy watched his struggles without a care in the world, a soft smile on his lips, and curiosity got the better of Jisung.

“Felix… what…” His eyes turned to Chan. “What did you do to him?”

“What did I do? I helped him, and I take care of him.”

Chan placed electrodes on Jisung’s head, also attaching a heart monitor. The sound of his heartbeat, it was steady, he hated that, if not for the stupid drugs that noise would be a lot louder, that would have made him feel better. The noise would remind him, make him feel less alone in his discomfort. This calm atmosphere, it screamed to him that everything was wrong, he knew that, but he couldn’t do anything.

“Speaking of Felix, you hurt him.”

“I… I didn’t mean to.”

“I know, which is why you should apologize to him.”

“Yes… of course…” Jisung looked at Felix. “I’m-”

The words didn’t make it out, instead he screamed, his body convulsing in pain from the electrical shock he received. When it passed, as he registered what happened, his breathing in short breaths, he looked around panicked.

“What was-”

Another screamed was ripped from his throat. The adrenaline seemed to have overtaken the sedative, but it did nothing to help his situation.

“Apologize to Felix.”

“I’m… I’m sorry… I never meant… to hurt you.”

“I’m okay.” Felix assured. “It was an accident.”

“Good, I want you two getting along. You can go Felix.”

“Okay, do you want breakfast?”

“I’ll make myself something later.”

“Okay.”

Felix went over and kissed Chan before leaving. Jisung had recovered his senses, struggling against the restraints with a new passion. Of course that didn’t last long before he was given another jolt, stronger than the last one. His brain was on fire.

“Stop, please… please, stop.”

“I told you, we needed to start over, start fresh, a blank slate.”

“It hurts.”

“It won’t be like this forever.”

The next hit, the next few actually, were quiet. There were no words spoken between them, Jisung’s screams the only noise, at some point he wasn’t sure if he was actually screaming or it was just echoing in his mind. His head was a mess, different than what the drugs did.

“Look at me.”

Jisung could barely focus, a hand grabbing his face and turning him to the side. His vision was blurry, but for some reason, Chan was crystal clear.

“What’s your name?”

“Hm?”

“Your name.”

“My name… Han… Jisung.”

“That’s good, don’t need you to forget that. Do you know where you are?”

“Trapped.”

That answer was honest, slipping from loose lips. Chan petted the boy, disappointed, but it gave him insight, which is what he wanted. He gave the boy another shock, the reactions were minimal by that point.

“Sungie, repeat after me, you’re home.”

“I’m… I’m home…”

“Good. So, let’s try again. Where are you?”

“Chan… what’s-” 

A jolt cut him off, he was barely conscious at this point. Chan well aware the boy was at a limit, that is, if he didn’t want to do some permanent damage.

“Where are you, Jisung?”

“Home…”

“Good boy.”

♥♥♥♥♥

When Jisung came to he was resting in bed. His head hurt like crazy, and he wasn’t really sure where he was or what was going on. He wanted to go back to sleep, but when his eyes landed on the food he forced himself up. He ate without much thought, just grateful for the food, mildly aware he was hungry.

Once the plate was empty, Jisung’s hazy eyes lingered on the closed door. He slowly looked around, the blank walls making him dizzy. He eventually laid back down, staring at the ceiling, his mind vaguely aware of the camera in the corner. He curled up, somewhat lonely, his mind jumping from one thing to another, nothing sticking long enough to form a proper thought. He drifted back to sleep without even knowing.

♥♥♥♥♥

“How’s Jisung?”

Chan was watching TV, Felix with him, laying down, head resting in his lap. He mindlessly pet the boy, running his hand through the others hair, it was soothing.

“He’s sleeping.”

“Has he eaten yet?”

“I don’t know, lemme check.”

He pulled out his phone, looking through his camera feeds, seeing Jisung staring at the ceiling. He smiled, happy to see the plate and glass empty.

“He must have enjoyed your sandwich, didn’t leave a crumb.”

“Yay.” Felix sat up. “When will he join us upstairs?”

“When he’s ready. You know it takes time.”

“Yeah…I look forward to having someone else to play with when you’re busy.”

“I’m glad you’ll have the company too.”

Chan kissed Felix, leaning in and pinning the smaller boy under him. Felix giggled as the other’s lips trailed down his neck.

“What’s your name?” Chan asked between kisses, hands trailing up the boy’s shirt. “Remind me.”

“Lee Felix.”

“And where are you?”

“Home.”

“And who takes care of you?”

“You do.”

“Tell me, Felix, who do you belong to.”

“I’m yours…”

“Good boy.”


	3. Chapter 3

“When was the last time you took a bath.”

Jisung sat in the tub, Felix with a sponge in hand, cleaning him up. He was mostly a vegetable, still recovering from the other day, but at least he was aware of his surroundings, of his situation. There just wasn’t really any strength within him to do anything to help himself, but he could at least gather information, even if speaking was a struggle most of the time.

“Where’s Chan?”

“Um… I think he went out this morning. Important business or something.”

They were home alone, this was another chance to escape, but Jisung knew he wouldn’t get anywhere. He felt like he could barely move on his own, his physical capacities still impaired from his supposed treatment. Even if he got to the door and stepped outside he’d be in no position to run or even scream for help.

“He leaves you... alone? In the house?”

“Yeah, he’s got a business to run. Besides I have plenty of things to keep me busy here.”

“What… what does he do?”

“He makes medicine and a bunch of other fun stuff. People call him the Chemist, I think, he’s really good at his job. Someday you’ll be able to see the garden where he has all his plants! It’s so pretty!”

The name, the Chemist, he vaguely recalled hearing it from Minho before. Apparently they were one of the best in the business, and quite friendly, some people actually knowing them and their lackeys personally. He felt even more stupid, people around him probably knew he had been dating the Chemist, would explain why people also became friendlier with him while they were an item, and invited him out a lot more, they knew who he’d come with.

“Felix…”

“Hm?”

“Do you love him?”

“Of course I do.” Felix answered without hesitation. “Always.”

“Why?”

“Well… Chan is kind, he’s smart, he takes care of me, and he makes me happy. He’ll make you happy too.”

“Do you realize… how terrifying that sounds?”

“Why? It’s what he does, he makes a lot of people happy, but you’re special.”

“I am?”

“Yeah.”

Felix dunked water over his head to get the shampoo out of his hair, Jisung letting the things he had just been told settle in. At least it was becoming clear Felix wouldn’t lie to him, might not understand what he wants to know, but won’t lie. There was a knock at the door as Felix helped Jisung out of the tub.

“Are you guys done?”

“Almost! Be out in a minute.”

Chan was back, Jisung’s heart sinking a bit. Felix dried his hair as best as he could with a towel, helping to wrap another around his waist. The two stepped out, Chan happy to see them, Felix reciprocating those feelings but he didn’t, he couldn’t feel much at the moment anyways. His eyes landed on the bed, noticing the folded clothes, which weren’t what he had worn when he was brought there, nor was it Chan’s fashion decision of dressing them in one of his shirts and no pants.

“Those… those are my clothes…”

“Yeah. I figured you would be more comfortable wearing normal clothes.”

“Those are my clothes… where did you…”

“Oh, I had your keys and I know where you live. I went to your apartment this morning and brought over your things. The essentials like clothes and some of your neat trinkets, things you can share with Felix when you’re allowed upstairs full time.”

“You… you went… to my house?”

“Well you’re moving in, you don’t need the apartment. I’ll just sell the other stuff you had before your rent is due okay, don’t worry about it.”

Chan ruffled his hair playfully. If Jisung cared enough he would have avoided the touch but his mind was still trying to process what Chan had done. A tear slid down Jisung’s cheek.

“You… you… you cleaned out my apartment…”

“Yup.”

“It’s official then!” Felix cheered. “Always wanted a proper roommate!”

Felix hugged the other but Jisung was frozen in place. He felt like he couldn’t breath, starting to panic. His anxiety was noticed and Chan tried to soothe him, pulling him into a hug and rubbing his back.

“Don’t be sad Sungie, you’ve got me. We’ll look at other stuff like social media and bank accounts later okay.”

That just made him start crying alongside his panic. Even if he didn’t want to, he couldn’t help but hug Chan back, not for comfort though, he sobbed into the others shirt, digging his nails into the older boys back in agony. His life was practically over, everything he had was being taken from him, and he couldn’t do anything to stop it. Although he still had some hope.

“My friends…” He pulled away and looked at Chan through tears. “My friends will know something is wrong… they’ll notice I’ve disappeared… they’ll come looking for me!”

“Don’t worry about that, I won’t let them interfere with your treatment. Besides, you’ll be all better by the time they realize and you can calm them down yourself.”

“You’re sick!”

“No, I’m just helping you. Now, let’s get you dressed. Felix, why don’t you make breakfast?”

“Yes! I can cook for Jisung!”

Felix ran upstairs with a skip in his step. Chan stayed, helping Jisung dress, facing no resistance. Despite the early breakdown he still couldn’t do much on his own. Jisung was pretty much shut down at that point, he didn’t want to talk, rather torture himself by wallowing in this nightmare he got himself into. When he was dressed Chan took him upstairs.

♥♥♥♥♥

Jisung stayed quiet. He didn’t want to eat, but that wasn’t acceptable, Chan taking it upon himself to feed him. He only ate cause his body was running on autopilot, and even if he wasn’t aware, he was hungry. Eating also made Felix really happy, he was making noises that said he liked the food, it was good after all, and the chef was happy his food was being enjoyed.

When breakfast was over he stayed seated. Since he clearly wasn’t able to do anything himself, Chan didn’t want him to be left alone while he was in that state, so he figured it was best to let him stay on the first floor with Felix looking after him. He had work to do in the basement, and also wanted Jisung to use the chance to stretch his legs and get a change of scenery too, also to get familiar with his new home.

Felix was doing the dishes as Jisung stayed at the table. The words didn’t register, nothing really registered. Though, at some point he got up and walked around, he was slow in his movements, so Felix didn’t worry too much about him being out of sight, he kept talking too, just making his voice louder.

Jisung made his way to the living room, the furniture was certainly more than enough for two people, nice big TV mounted on the wall. Although what caught his attention, pulling him into his dreadful reality, were the pictures on the walls. Some of the pictures he saw were of Felix and Chan, some taken in the house, some in places he didn’t recognize, but they were certainly taken somewhere else. His attention was then drawn to the pictures on a table, he grabbed one.

What stood out the most was Felix. He and Chan didn’t look like a couple, more like two friends sharing a drink, but the eyes. Chan looked rather the same, maybe happier and more energetic now. Felix on the other hand, despite looking happy, his eyes reflected pain, he was forcing that smile. It was like the complete opposite of the Felix he knew, the boy he knew was always smiling, always at ease and relaxed, his eyes glowing with happiness.

His gaze then drifted over to another picture. He was dumbfounded at first, not sure if it was real. He traded pictures, starting at himself and Chan sitting by a campfire together, both grinning like idiots. Jisung shook his head, squinting his eyes, but it was really them. He remembered Chan asking someone to take the picture but he had no idea it had been printed and framed, let alone placed in a frame next to a picture of him with his other boyfriend. With that new info he became aware of other photos of him and Chan in the living room.

“I always wondered when I’d meet you.”

Felix’s voice startled Jisung. He had been lost in his own thoughts, not realizing Felix had stopped shouting from the kitchen and had actually come into the living room. The other had a soft smile on his face and came over and took the picture from him.

“Chan wouldn’t stop talking about you, he told me everything.”

“Wait… Chan told you about me?”

“Yeah.”

“And you’re not… mad or something? You know… we were dating.”

“Yup.”

“But aren’t you two… a thing?”

“Me and Chan, yeah we are, but we don’t… we don’t like, go out on dates. I don’t like going outside and leaving the house… so I was really happy Chan had you! Someone to keep him company at those parties and make him happy. Just look at the two of you!”

“If you two are… doesn’t that mean… Chan was cheating on you? Cheating on me with you…”

“What? I don’t see it as cheating, he wasn’t hiding me from you.”

“But he was hiding you from me. Is that why he never… showed me affection? Just party and have fun with me… and then come home to cuddle with you?”

“No, that’s not it. Chan really loves your smile, your laugh, that’s all he ever wanted to do when he was with you, make you happy. The way he talks about you, he can go on for hours. That’s why I was so curious when he’d bring you home.”

“Are you saying… Chan always planned to do this… to me?”

“I don’t know, I would think so. It’s clear he really loves you, so of course he’d want to make you the happiest person ever!”

“I-”

“Felix!” Chan’s shouting cut them off. “Can you go into the garden and get me some herbs?”

“Yeah, which ones!” Felix put the picture down. “I’ll be right back.”

Jisung was left alone, he stared at the pictures again. He wasn’t sure if this was his fate since he met Chan, but he started feeling sick, he couldn’t look at the pictures anymore. He stepped out into the hall, he looked up the stairs, wondering what the second floor was like for a moment but he didn’t think he had the strength to make that climb, although he was feeling better. Then the sound of buzzing caught his attention.

He looked back to see a basket on a table near the front door. He walked over to see his phone, keys, and wallet were there, among other things. His phone buzzed again and he grabbed it, he was getting a message from Minho. From what he saw the other had no idea Jisung had been kidnapped. He was about to answer when he heard the doorbell ring. It startled him, but he somehow managed to smile, Chan was in the basement and Felix in the backyard, none were as close to the front door as he was. Getting out of the house alone wouldn’t have helped him, but now he had his phone, and he could tell the person at the door he was being held captive.

His mind was still hazy and his body wasn’t fully functioning, but for this he didn’t need it to. When he opened the door he stepped out and hugged the person there, tightly. He started sobbing, the stranger clearly confused by the situation. Jisung was mumbling into some random person’s shirt, just relieved there was someone else who could actually help him. Eventually he was patted on his back, then grabbed and moved back.

“Are you okay?”

“I… I… no… they’ve been-”

“Woojin?”

“Chan?”

Jisung stopped talking when he heard Chan’s voice, freaking out a bit more when it seemed the person at the door wasn’t a stranger but a friend to his kidnapper. He was worried for a moment, but then realized this was his chance to expose Chan and get help, for him and Felix.

“You have to help me!”

“Help you? I don’t-”

Jisung was suddenly yanked back into the house, Chan’s arm wrapped around him, pinning him against the older boy. He noticed the phone and took it from Jisung, turning it off and putting it in his pocket. Jisung whimpered, rather frozen in place once again.

“Woojin, this is Jisung.”

“Jisung? Your boyfriend?”

“Yeah.”

“I thought you broke up.”

“It was more like a break really, he’s living here with me now and I’m taking care of him.”

“Like Felix?”

“Yeah.”

“Oh, oh did I interrupt-”

“It’s not your fault, I was expecting you later.”

“I had the time and figured it wouldn’t hurt to come by sooner, I should have called, my bad.”

“You’re fine.”

“Woojin!” Felix rushed over, hugging the other. “Hi, it’s been a while.”

“I saw you like a few days ago. Anyway, how have you been?”

“Good! Oh, have you met Jisung! He’s my new roommate!”

“I just did and he seems lovely.”

“What…” Jisung finally managed to speak. “You’re… you’re not going to help me?”

“I can’t help you the way Chan will.”

“No! No, he’s sick! He’s crazy! He’s not gonna help me!”

“Easy Jisung.” Chan’s grip got tighter. “Sorry, I just started his treatment, his mind is a mess right now.”

“I can tell.”

“Very funny, you’re being a big help, Woojin.”

“Ah, you know me.”

“I’ll be right back, Felix, keep him company for me.”

“Will do.”

Whatever strength Jisung had he used it to fight, to squirm and try to get free. He screamed when he was taken downstairs, clearly not aware that he lost. He was expecting to be taken to his room, ready to strike with whatever he had when he was let go but that wasn’t the case. Chan dragged him over to the table he had been strapped down to before. There was no way he was gonna let himself be tied down again, but that was never the plan.

Chan struggled a bit to keep Jisung in his grasp, but managed to pin him against the table. Jisung kept up his thrashing, not aware that Chan was reaching over for an oxygen mask. Before he knew it Chan was pressing that thing against his face, Jisung unintentionally taking in a deep breath of the gas. It didn’t take long for the drugs to affect him and he went limp, Chan letting out a sigh in relief.

“You really snapped up there huh? It’s okay though. I’m not mad, it’s not your fault.”

Jisung didn’t respond, his head spinning way more than before, and tears were building up again. Chan gently looked him over, he was barely conscious, but at least he was calm. He picked him up and took him to his room. He had a few scratch marks, but he didn’t care, at least Jisung was unharmed. He stayed for a moment, making sure Jisung would be alright, gently petting him, a few whimpers escaping the little ones lips.

“Sh, sh, sh, you’re okay. I shouldn’t have left you alone, I’m sorry. It won’t happen again, get some rest.”

Chan softly kissed the boys forehead, tucking him in and leaving him to sleep. Jisung’s drugged up self couldn’t really process what had happened, but he was aware of the lesson he had learned. Chan’s friends knew what he was and they wouldn’t help him, his situation was starting to really feel hopeless, no one was gonna save him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, definitely the last next day update, I need to chill and slow down. Not sorry about the cliffhanger ending, you'll have to wait and see.


	4. Chapter 4

“Jisung.”

The boy felt a hand shaking him. He rolled over, eyes opening, adjusting to the light. He soon focused on Chan, kneeling next to his bed. When his eyes landed on the oxygen mask at his side he scrambled back, smashing his head against the wall. He yelled, grabbing his head, the other merely chuckled.

“I brought that to prevent you from hurting yourself, it’s working wonderfully isn’t it.”

Chan reached over and gently rubbed Jisung’s head, softly shushing him. He lifted up his head to meet his eyes, reaching over to touch the side of his temple, the boy flinched.

“Yeah, too soon for electroshock again. Don’t wanna burn that pretty skin of yours right.”

Jisung didn’t comment on how creepy that sounded. In all honesty, if not for the mask and the fact that he was cornered, he would have been attacking Chan with no mercy, even if he wasn’t at full strength. Actually, if he could just get his hands on the mask he could turn things around, use it as a weapon. His thoughts were quickly interrupted when his head was grabbed and a needle dug into his neck. 

Out of fear and panic he grabbed Chan’s arm but that wouldn’t stop anything. His grip faltered after a moment. He felt warm, a slight fog in his mind, his head thrown back against the wall. Chan pinched his cheek, getting a smile and giggle out of him.

“What’s… what was… that for?”

“Woojin ordered some pizza and I don’t want you to miss out, but I don’t want you to cause another scene and possibly hurt yourself.”

“Pizza?”

“Yup, you should be good now, right? Will you be a good boy?”

“The best boy.”

They both laughed and Chan helped him up, telling him to wait by the stairs for him as he put things away. Jisung twirled around for a bit before he stumbled against the wall. He happily took Chan’s arm when he returned, the two going upstairs. They joined the others at the diner table, the smell of fresh pizza in the air.

Chan pretty much held up a slice for Jisung to eat, he enjoyed it, things seeming normal, feeling normal, despite everything. Apart of him knew it wasn’t right, but for the time being that part was silenced. Since his focus wasn’t really there he ate without paying much attention to the conversation the other boys were having.

“So, business must be good since you came early.” Chan said, giving Jisung another bite of pizza.

“Yeah, just the usual. Some of your regulars need refills.”

“Right, right, do you have a list for me?”

“Emailed it to you.”

“I’ll get to it as soon as I can.”

“I can do it if you want, just need the ingredients, I know you got your hands full with Jisung right now.” Woojin ruffled the new boy’s hair. “He’s cute you know.”

“Ay, hands off, he’s taken.”

“How’s he doing?”

“You know how it is, the mind is a delicate thing. It takes time to fix.” Chan gently pet Felix’s head. “You gotta dull out the edges, fill in the cracks, strengthen emotions. It’s a process.”

“They do well under your care.”

“They’re happy and that’s all I care for.” He fed Jisung another bite of pizza. “And they make me happy.”

“Well, getting back to business. Changbin tells me your working on some new things?”

“He can never keep his mouth shut can he?”

“No, so why did I hear it from him and not you.”

“See, I never told him, he was creeping in my lab the other day, found some prototypes.” 

“And tried them?”

“I stopped him before he could, but I had to explain. I was gonna tell you guys when I had something better.”

“Well, that’s on hold now, isn’t it?”

“I need to focus on Jisung for a while, yes.”

Jisung leaned against Chan, whining happily as he was snuggling up to the older boy. Woojin chuckled, getting another slice. Chan pet Jisung, feeding him again.

“Felix, why don’t you and Jisung go to the living room, pick a game to play, Woojin and I will join you later.”

“Okay!”

“Something we can all play.”

“Got it, come on Jisung.”

Felix got up and took the other boys hand, the two laughing as they went off. Chan put the pizza box leftovers in the oven and then went to the basement with Woojin. They had other things to discuss. While they worked the two other boys were looking through the games.

“You wanna play Smash?” Felix asked.

“I’ve never played it before.”

“Really? I’ll teach you, before the others come.”

“Okay!”

The two were getting along well, Jisung getting the hang of the game and having fun. That is until things started to clear up. He hated the scene he was waking up to, video games and pizza, it wasn’t wrong in anyway. Felix hadn’t noticed, just had a huge smile plastered on his face, enjoying the game.

“Hey, come on, you’re not just gonna let me win are you?”

“Felix…”

Jisung was suddenly grabbed, before he could complain another needle was in his neck. Felix paid him no mind, just looked over at Chan and smiled when he noticed him. Jisung was quick to relax again, receiving a sweet kiss on his head.

“I figured the other would be wearing off by now, didn’t wanna spoil the fun. You two being good?”

“Promise.” Felix smiled.

“Good, knew you two were good boys.”

He caressed Jisung’s face for a moment, letting the little one lean into his embrace with a soft smile on his face. Chan watched him, pleased by his actions

“Are you gonna play with us?” Felix asked. “Jisung’s getting good.”

“Is he now? Woojin and I will be up in a bit okay.”

“Okay.”

“You should get back to the game.” Chan handed Jisung his controller. “Have fun.”

“I will.”

Chan stuck around for a moment to make sure Jisung was okay before heading back down. A while later they joined in the game, a few hours going by as all four of them played, yelling and shoving. Woojin didn’t leave until nighttime, Jisung sneaking off to the kitchen for another bite of pizza when he had the chance.

“And what might you be doing?”

Jisung jumped, turning around with a slice of pizza in his mouth. He seemed embarrassed, but ate shamelessly.

“If you were still hungry you should have told me.”

“Hm.”

Chan laughed and picked up the other, sitting him up on the counter top. Jisung continued eating, definitely feeling shy now. When he finished Chan took the chance to kiss him, Jisung eager to kiss back. The older ones lips then trailed down his neck, starting to suck on the tender flesh to leave markings.

“Chan…”

“Just like old times, right? Was I not showing you enough love before?”

“You were good…”

“And I’m going to be better, perfect for you okay.”

“Chan…” Felix came into the kitchen, yawning. “Chan…”

“I see it’s bedtime for someone.”

“Hmm… will… will Jisung… come with?”

“I don’t know, would you like that Jisung?” Chan playfully rocked the other. “Wanna sleep with us tonight?”

“Yes please.” Jisung shyly answered.

“Oh, aren’t you cute, isn’t he cute Felix?”

“Very cute.”

“Alright, go up to bed Felix, me and Sungie will join you in a bit.”

“Okay.”

Felix gave Chan a kiss and didn’t hesitate to give Jisung one on the cheek before heading up. Chan got Jisung down and took his hand, taking him down to the basement, having him sit on the table.

“Today was a good day, wasn’t it. You were happy, right?”

“Yeah…”

“Good boy.” Chan pet him again. “You’re so beautiful when you smile, I want to keep you like that.”

Jisung’s eyes wandered around the room, legs swinging, as Chan looked for something. The white wasn’t so scary at the moment, although for some reason he started tensing up. He only came back to attention when his arm was grabbed and another needle poked his skin. Soon enough he probably wouldn’t even feel a sting.

“This should help you sleep, nothing but sweet dreams. Let’s go to bed now.”

The two headed up, hand in hand, Felix already curled up in bed. Jisung ended up bundled up in the middle of the bed. When his head hit the pillow he immediately felt sleepy, Chan giving them both a good night kiss and wishing them sweet dreams. Despite everything swimming in his head, and Chan’s whispers in his ear, Jisung felt genuinely happy as he fell asleep.

♥♥♥♥♥

As Jisung slowly woke up he grabbed the body closes to him, snuggling up to it. He was warm and comfy, not wanting to get out of bed and go back to sleep. He was still waking up though, and slowly came back to his senses. He opened his eyes, seeing he was hugging Felix who was still fast asleep. He didn’t want to wake him, and carefully got out of bed.

He went over to the bathroom, splashing water in his face. His eyes lingered on his own reflection. Yesterday felt like a dream, he wasn’t all there, well, not the rational side of him. It was like all the bad things, all the bad thoughts were gone, and he could only enjoy the things around him. It was even worse considering that it all felt natural and not completely out of place.

When he stepped out of the bathroom he realized how quiet the house was. He slowly peeked out of the bedroom, listening for any sounds. If Chan had been cooking there would have been noise from the kitchen, but the house was quiet. Maybe he was in the basement, or gone from the house for some reason, Felix said he had a tendency to leave him alone in the house.

His mind was clear, he wasn’t inhibited in anyway, this wasn’t just his chance, but Felix’s too. There was a chance Chan was in the basement, so they’d have to move quietly just in case. He went over to the bed, Felix looked so peaceful sleeping, but there was no time to waste. He shook the other boy, urging him to get up.

“Felix, Felix come on get up we have to go.”

“Um… what?”

“We have to go, get up.”

“Go… where?”

“Just get up.”

Felix was rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, holding Jisung’s hand, as they went downstairs. The house was still quiet, which was a good thing. Jisung stopped at the bottom of the stairs, looking around to make sure no one else was around. He made his way over to the door.

“What are you doing?” Felix asked. “Where’s Chan?”

“Felix, we’re getting out of here.”

“Out of…”

Jisung opened the door, the morning air hitting his face. He usually didn’t get the chance to enjoy it, having to get to work and all that. When the door opened Felix pulled his hand away and stepped back.

“No… no it’s dangerous out there.”

“Felix, this is our chance, come on.”

“I’m not leaving, I can’t.”

Felix was hugging himself, stepping back, he looked terrified of the outside. He kept shaking his head.

“Felix, we have to go!”

Jisung took his hand and tried to bring him along but the other held his ground, refusing to move. That clearly wasn’t normal behavior, especially when tears starting pricking his eyes, meaning Jisung would have to force him out. By now he could have been long gone but he didn’t want to leave Felix behind.

“No! Let go!” Felix started screaming. “I’m not leaving! Let go, Jisung!”

“Sh! Felix this is our chance, please, it’s not safe here!”

“We can’t go! I don’t want to go!”

“Felix!”

“What is going on here?”

When Jisung saw Chan, apparently he had been out in the garden, he let Felix go. The other boy fell to the ground before scrambling to his feet and running over to hug Chan, hiding his face. He was comforted by the older boy rubbing his back.

“Jisung, be a good boy now, and close the door.”

He didn’t have to listen to that, the door was open, and Felix was keeping Chan busy, he could run, he could get away, but he didn’t. A part of him didn’t want to leave Felix, but instead of fighting, like he should have, he closed the door. Something about Chan’s words had relaxed him and he felt somewhat compelled to do what he said.

“Alright, be a good boy, lock the door and come here.”

He did as he was told, locking his way out and going over to Chan. As expected the other wasn’t upset, just ran a hand through his hair, tilting his head up so their eyes could meet. The usual look of disappointment on his face.

“Oh Sungie, I think I’m gonna have to revoke your upstairs privileges for now.”

Felix shyly glanced at Jisung, still holding on tightly to the older boy. He had been crying a bit, his eyes a little red and puffy. Most of all he looked tired, half asleep, the recent activities not really waking him up.

“Felix, why don’t you go back to bed okay? I know you’re still sleeping.”

Felix gently nodded, but didn’t let go. Chan chuckled, kissing his head, he told Jisung to stay put and took the other upstairs to tuck him in. Jisung’s gaze fell on the door again but he stayed where he was, not really feeling like he could move. He watched Chan come back downstairs, grabbing his hand and following him down to the basement.

This time he was told to stay in his room. A part of him was screaming to move, to get out, to fight, he had all the advantages but something happened upstairs and his own will to fight, his own will in general, had been pushed back. Chan came back with a small pouch, not at all surprising to see little bottles of something and empty needles inside. Jisung just had the terrifying luxury of watching a needle be filled with some drug he was about to be given.

“I really didn’t want to get here so soon, but you’re rather stubborn aren’t you, Sungie?”

His head was tilted to the side, no reaction this time from the needle. He gently shivered when it was removed though. Chan grabbed his face, smiling, kissing his forehead before grabbing his things.

“I’ll be back later when I finish up with breakfast okay.”

When he left the sound of the door shutting startled him. It was very loud, it almost seemed like it echoed in the room or in his mind. He hugged his knees to his chest, feeling helpless again, every chance he had he messed it up. Maybe he should have just left Felix, he could always come back with help, but then again he’d only worry if Chan would do something to the other boy in his absence.

The lights started flickering, causing concern. There was no window or any other source of light in the room, so for seconds at a time he was in absolute darkness. He figured it would stop eventually, that it was just a glitch. He tried to pay it no attention, but then he started to hear something, low whispers.

“Chan?”

He got up, walking over to the door. He called out for the older boy again, banging on the door. He screamed when he felt a hand on his shoulder. When he turned around, there was no one, lights still flickering. He grabbed his shoulder, it really felt like someone grabbed him. Another pain made him jump, he felt like something had dug into his back. He bit his lip, the pain slowly growing.

He whined, taking off his shirt, seeing blood and claw marks on it. His eyes went wide and he dropped it, running to the bathroom to check. There were no marks on his back, he was fine, the pain suddenly gone. He took a breath, splashing water in his face. When he looked back up he saw a black figure behind him.

When he turned around there was no one. He was panting, hand on his chest, his heart racing, the dark was probably just playing tricks on him. He stepped back into the room, grabbing his shirt, which was completely fine now. He slipped it back on, then the bathroom door slammed shut. He jumped again, when he went over to it, he tried to open it but it was somehow locked. Nothing was making sense.

“Chan!”

He suddenly felt hands wrapped around his neck, starting to choke him. He tried to grab his attacker but there was no one, and yet he felt like someone was squeezing the life out of him. He stumbled back, crashing against the wall. He clawed at his neck, but there was nothing there, nothing to grab. Maybe it was all in his head, but then the dark figure was before him, choking him.

The lights suddenly went out completely, the only thing in his vision was pure darkness. Now the only sound that filled his ears were the whispering voices. He couldn’t make anything out, starting to use what bit of breath he had to sob. He wanted to scream, but there was nothing he could do as he felt himself going limp, closing his eyes was pointless, but he did it anyway.  


“Jisung?”

His eyes snapped open, he was sitting in the corner of the room, hugging his knees. Chan was at his side, hand on his shoulder, looking at him with concern. Jisung slowly lifted his head, looking around the room. The light was fine, no more voices, and he felt fine.

“Sungie, hey, what’s wrong?”

Chan grabbed his face, trying to get the other to look at him but Jisung’s mind was still racing over everything that had just happened. He grabbed his throat, his hand then trailing to grab Chan’s. He looked at the other boy, he hadn’t noticed tears were building up.

“Are you okay? I can go if-”

“No!” Jisung hugged Chan tight. “Don’t… don’t go…”

“Okay, it’s okay, I’m right here.”

He didn’t know when he started crying into the other boy’s shirt. Chan gently shushed him, rocking him to the side in his arms, rubbing his back. He gave his cheek a soft kiss, cradling his head.

“It’s alright, I’m here, I got you.”


	5. Chapter 5

Jisung sat at the kitchen table, trying to make himself as small as possible. He was still shaking a bit from what had happened but he was focused enough to understand his surroundings. His hand reached up and he tugged at the collar around his neck, biting his lip when his actions caused the collar to shock him. He heard laughter, someone vaguely amused by his attempt to free himself.

After he had calmed down from his nightmare Chan had placed that collar on him. It had been decided that the only way he’d be allowed upstairs for the time being was with that collar. It would only shock him if he tried to remove it or if he stepped outside the house perimeter, which included the backyard but not front. The collar would give him a small warning shock, but if he pushed it the voltage would increase gradually until he passed out.

He looked up at the person setting the table, Felix, who seemed much better. He felt bad for having scared him earlier, although the fact that he had been frightened was unsettling. Jisung then looked over at Chan who was finishing up preparations for their rather late breakfast. He felt pathetic crying in his arms earlier. His whole situation was really starting to stress him out and crying to him probably boosted his ego. 

Despite his questions he didn’t say what had scared him, he didn’t wanna divulge that kinda information, he didn’t need his captor knowing what made him vulnerable. Once breakfast was set, Felix took his seat but Chan went over to a cabinet, rummaging around and walking over to them with a pill bottle in hand.

“Time to take your medicine.”

Chan first approached Felix playing with his hair then gently tilting his head back, the boy eagerly opening his mouth and taking the pill. His good behavior was rewarded with a kiss on the cheek. His eyes then locked with Jisung.

“Are we going to be a good boy like Felix here or are we gonna have a problem?”

Jisung didn’t answer, instead doing his best to keep his mouth shut. Chan was clearly disappointed, coming over to him and forcing his mouth open. The boy tried to struggle but he was easily overpowered. He was given the medicine, forced to swallow before he was let go. Despite his misbehavior he was also given a kiss.

“Good boy.”

Whatever he had taken didn’t kick in for a while, but it wasn’t noticed. He pretended that everything was fine. Felix was very happy, so he acted that way too, figuring that’s what the medicine was for. He really hated that Chan was a pretty good cook, that is until he realized there was a chance the food was laced with something. He quickly lost his appetite after that, saying he was full, he was believed.

“Felix, can you water the plants, and take Jisung with you.”

“Oh yay! I can show you the garden.”

Felix eagerly took his hand and took him out to the backyard. He had been nervous about going out because of the collar, but when nothing happened he remembered he was safe in the backyard, it was the front yard he wasn’t allowed in. Felix kept a hold of his hand as he pointed out all the different plants around the garden.

Chan had stayed inside, opting to clean up the table. He had his plants that he used for work, and he also grew some vegetables and flowers. Felix grabbed the hose, watering the plants and splashing Jisung with some water after a while to cool him down. By then the medicine had kicked in, Jisung a giggling mess like before. He laid down in the grass, eyes closed, enjoying the sunlight. He was always so busy during the day he could never really enjoy the sun.

“So pretty.”

Jisung opened his eyes to see Chan standing above him, taking pictures. The boy removed his collar to take a few more pictures. He didn’t even register the fact that Chan was holding his phone. The other laid down next to him, pulling him close for a picture, then telling Felix to join in so they could have a group photo he could frame for later.

“Maybe we should post your picture Sungie, let your friends see how pretty you look.”

“What about the other pictures?”

“Those are just for us.” 

“Okay. Oh, what about Felix?”

“I don’t have any social media.” Felix said, snuggling against Chan’s other side. “Got rid of it a long time ago, don’t need it. I just use Chan’s phone and accounts if I ever wanna browse.”

“Oh… should I still keep mine?”

“For now, yes.” Chan said. “What should the caption be?”

“Um… how does ‘soaking up the morning sun’ sound?”

“Lovely.” He added hashtags and posted it. “Now, got some news for you boys.”

“What is it?” Felix asked.

“I’m gonna be out tonight.”

“Another party.”

“Yup, which means early bedtimes for both of you.”

“Awe, can Jisung sleep with me?”

“I don’t think so, he’s still in trouble for earlier.”

“Right… next time.”

“Yeah, maybe next time. I gotta get ready for tonight, so keep yourselves busy for a while okay.”

“Jisung and I can watch a movie.”

“Alright but nothing scary, I don’t want either of you having nightmares cause of it.”

“We won’t, come on Jisung.”

He waited until Chan put the collar back on, then took the others hand and took him upstairs. Felix always preferred to watch movies in the bedroom, he let Jisung pick, running back down to get some popcorn and drinks. He loved watching movies in the bedroom, so much more space to cuddle.

♥♥♥♥♥

Chan stayed in the basement for most of the day, preparing his product. Felix came down to check on him and brought him something to eat, he was still watching movies with Jisung upstairs. He was glad the two were having fun. When it was around time for him head out he went up to get them ready for bed.

Since he had left them alone practically all day, he wasn’t surprised to walk in and see that neither of them was actually watching the movie that was playing. Instead Felix had Jisung pinned under him, the two kissing, hair and clothes a mess.

“And what might this be?”

Felix jumped up and rolled off Jisung very quickly. The two boys looked away from Chan, blushing. He laughed.

“I’m not mad, you two are quite cute together. Did you do anything else?”

“No…” Jisung shyly admitted. “We just… started.”

“You wanna join?” 

“Oh, I’d love to but I have to cut this short, it’s time for bed.”

“Awe, bedtime already?” Felix whined. 

“Yes, yes it is. We can all play some other time. Go shower, I’ll take Jisung.”

“Okay, good night Jisung.”

Felix kissed Jisung’s cheek, the boy blushing a new shade of red, and went to shower. Chan took Jisung down to his room, having him take a shower too and drying him off. He dressed the boy for bed, grabbing the syringe he had on the table, Jisung holding his arm out.

“Oh no, you’re bedtime medicine goes elsewhere.”

“Oh…”

Jisung tilted his head to the side. He still wasn’t comfortable with needles, especially when he was mellowed out and he was very open with his emotions. He grabbed Chan’s arm for comfort, getting a kiss for his good behavior.

“Sweet dreams.”

He tucked the boy in and headed out, making sure the door was locked. After he put his things away and grabbed what he needed from the lab he lingered outside of Jisung’s room. He texted Changbin, saying he would be over in a bit, just needed to get his boys to sleep. A while after he heard Jisung screaming. He checked the time then went upstairs, locking the basement door too. Felix was already sitting in bed when he got to the room. 

“How’s Jisung?”

“Good. I want you sleeping with your headphones tonight okay.”

“Okay.”

Felix presented his neck, giggling when he felt the needle, then grabbing his headphones from the nightstand drawer. Chan laid him down and tucked him in, giving him a goodnight kiss. He heard Jisung scream again, detouring to the kitchen and putting out some medicine for a sore throat before heading out.

♥♥♥♥♥

“And there’s the man of the hour, what’s new?”

“I told you it’s not ready yet.”

“Couldn’t even bring a sample.”

“Maybe if you had asked nicely.”

Chan was greeted with a beer by Changbin, the host of tonight’s festivities. The place was already pretty lively with the music blasting through the speakers.

“You’re late you know.”

“I had to get the boys in bed first.”

“Boys? When did you get another?”

“Jisung and I got back together.”

“For real, that’s awesome. How’s Felix dealing with it.”

“Caught the two making out before I left.”

“Very happy then.”

“Yup.” Chan took a sip of his beer. “You should come over, Felix’s been wanting to see you.”

“Why don’t you throw a party then? Make it fun for everyone.”

“Not yet, if I did I’d have to keep Jisung in his room.”

“Oh, you’re doing that with him too then, is he okay?”

“He will be.”

“Then I’ll stop by sometime this week, I’ll tell the others too, we need to talk about business.”

“Good point, I do need to ask Jeongin for a favor. Didn’t he recently move in with a friend?”

“Yeah, some guy named Seungmin.”

“That guy better not get Jeongin in any trouble.”

“Don’t you mean Jeongin should keep him out of trouble?”

“I said what I said, the little rascal is trouble.”

“And he’s our responsibility.”

The rest of the night went on without any issue. He was cleaned out pretty quick, money staying with Changbin for the time being. He enjoyed himself, missing the fun he used to have with Jisung at parties, but he was quick to remember he had the boy at home, safe and sound and happy, which brought a smile to his face. When morning hit he started paying more attention to the time.

“I gotta get going, Chang.”

“Already? Come on, stick around for a bit more.”

“I need to get going man, text Woojin and Jeongin for me. My house this week.”

“Got it, tell Felix and your other boy toy hello for me.”

“His name is Jisung!”

“I know, now get out of here.”

When Chan got home the house was pretty quiet. He went upstairs to check on Felix first, the boy still fast asleep, then went down to see Jisung. He walked into the room to see Jisung curled in bed, shaking. He kneeld down and caressed the boys cheek for a bit, he had worked up a sweat, then gently shook him to wake him.

“Sungie…”

Jisung’s eyes shot open, taking a deep breath. His eyes were hazy, still shaking. Chan helped him sit up but the boy leaned against him, hugging him like before, his shaking getting a little worse. He smiled and cradled the little one’s head, rocking him again and patting his back softly.

“It’s okay, I’m here for you, I got you.”

♥♥♥♥♥

“Cute.”

Minho commented on Jisung’s latest post as he stepped out of the elevator. He had some takeout in hand, walking over to his friend’s apartment, knocking on the door.

“Jisung, open up!” He knocked again. “Come on, I didn’t see you at work, guessing it’s your day off.”

There was no response even after the fifth attempt. If he got any louder he’d disturb the neighbors.

“You’re really gonna make me do this.”

He put down the takeout and reached for his keys. Jisung had given him a spare key to the apartment in case he ever lost his or Minho needed a place to crash and didn’t wanna go home. Minho threw the door open once it was unlocked.  


“Jisung, I got your favorite.” Minho stopped when he noticed how empty the place was. “Jisung?”

He put the food down on the table and started looking around the apartment. The bedroom was empty, not even a bed frame. There was little furniture around, the fridge was empty, all personal decorations gone. He grabbed his phone, calling Jisung, but the call didn’t go through, the number apparently unavailable.

♥♥♥♥♥

“So… you think something is wrong?”

Minho was at a cafe with his friend Hyunjin, staring at Jisung’s most recent photo. The sound of the other slurping down his drink frustrating him.

“This is serious!”

“Dude calm down, so he moved out of his apartment and forgot to tell you, no big deal. Just call him.”

“You think I haven’t already tried? His phone is disconnected or something. Don’t you think that’s weird?”

“Unless he got a new phone and forgot to tell you too. You guys aren’t attached at the hip you know.”

“He would have messaged me.”

“Moving takes time, maybe he was gonna tell you when he was settled in and not dead tired.”

“Maybe…”

“He’s fine, don’t worry too much or you’ll start getting ideas.”

“Oh yeah? Like what?”

“Like he doesn’t want to be your friend anymore, or he’s been kidnapped.” Hyunjin laughed. “Just don’t do anything stupid that’s gonna end up embarrassing him.”

“Yeah…” Minho stared down at the picture again. “Yeah he’s probably fine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to slow down, but that failed and I'm back on a binge. Enjoy.


	6. Chapter 6

“It’s really early Sungie, you should go back to sleep.”

“No! No…” Jisung was still shaking. “I don’t want to…”

“Alright, alright, how about something warm? Make you feel better.”

“Please… that would be nice…”

“Let’s go then.”

Chan helped Jisung up, he couldn’t really stand cause he was still shaking, so Chan carried him upstairs. He sat him down in the living room, deciding to warm up some milk, getting some honey from the cabinet too. He grabbed a tray, putting everything on it and going over to Jisung. He set the tray down on the coffee table, grabbing a blanket to wrap around Jisung, kissing his head.

“How much honey do you want?”

“I… I don’t know…”

“You’re very sweet, so I think you can have a lot.”

Chan poured some honey into the warm glass of milk, he stirred it, giving it a little taste before handing it to Jisung. His hands were shaking and it was obvious he’d end up spilling it, so Chan helped him out instead. The drink made him smile.

“It’s good.”

“I thought so, it was my favorite to have after a bad night too. My mom always made it for me.”

“Thank you…”

“You wanna talk about it?” Jisung shook his head. “That’s okay, I’m here when you need to talk.”

“Can I… can I ask you something…”

“What’s on your mind?”

“Felix… Felix said… I was special… to you.”

“You are.”

“Why?”

Chan scoffed and took a moment. “When I first saw you… I was so… fascinated. You danced without a care in the world, just enjoying the moment. I figured your whole life was like that, didn’t actually check till after we broke up.”

“Did you… did you stalk me?”

“No, I was looking out for you. Wanted to make sure you were okay.”

“That sounds-”

“Why did you work at that restaurant?”

“What?”

“They treated you horribly, especially that one costumer who threw their drink in your face.”

“You… you saw that…”

“Yeah, and that’s when I realized you needed me. I was so stupid to think everything was okay for you.”

“Chan-”

“All I ever did when we were together was make you happy, that’s all I wanted to do. I didn’t know the rest of your life wasn’t like that. I should have taken better care of you then and I’m sorry I didn’t.”

“That’s not-”

“Sh, finish you milk and take some medicine, it’s for your throat. I’ll be right back.”

Chan went upstairs leaving Jisung alone. He had stopped shaking, drinking the rest of his milk comfortably. He glanced out the window, the outside still dark. After a moment he thought he saw something move outside, he screamed and hid behind the couch, wrapping the blanket tight around him.

“Jisung? What are you doing?”

When Chan returned he saw the boy on the floor. The other mumbled about something outside, he didn’t ask anymore questions though.

“There’s nothing there, come on, take the medicine and you can go up and lay down with Felix, maybe get some sleep. Would you like that?”

“Yes…” 

“Alright, medicine so your throat doesn’t feel bad later.”

Chan gave the boy some proper medicine, then carried him upstairs putting him in bed with Felix. Jisung felt better, curling up on the bed.

“Sh, don’t wake Felix okay. I’ll be right back.”

Jisung nodded, looking sleepy. He went back down to clean up, putting everything away. He grabbed a beer, grabbing the phone, Jisung’s phone, from the medicine cabinet, turning it on. He sat down on the counter, checking the comments on the post of Jisung he had made earlier. They were mostly compliments, although what caught his attention was a comment from the user Lee Know. 

It started as a compliment, but hours later there was another one from them, asking where the photo was taken. It was a rather stupid question, the background was grass meaning it could have been taken anywhere. He paid it no mind, the phone catching up with service and showing him the missed messages and calls, all from the same person, Minho.

He read through the messages. They started out simple, checking in, see what Jisung was up to. Then they started asking where he was, talking about the empty apartment. He wasn’t too happy about that, finishing his beer and tossing the can, going upstairs. Jisung had fallen asleep, he was glad but he needed him awake for a second.

“Jisung, baby, wake up.”

“Chan…”

“Hey, I need you to take a picture real quick.”

Chan removed the collar, setting it down, pulling Jisung away from Felix. The boy was still half asleep, his grip on his phone not that strong. Still, he managed to take a selfie, a sleepy smile on his face. Chan looked it over.

“Good boy. Neck.” Jisung lifted his head up so Chan could put the collar back on. “Go back to sleep now.”

“Okay…”

Jisung laid back down, snuggling with Felix. Chan went back downstairs, messaging Minho, saying he was moving in with a friend, been busy unpacking and too tired to do much else. He added the picture afterwards for assurance then turned the phone off and put it back where he found it. Whoever this Minho guy was, he really hoped they wouldn’t become a problem.

♥♥♥♥♥

“Jisung…”

Felix woke up cuddled up in Jisung’s embrace, he was being held tight. He found it adorable, gently shaking the other.

“Jisung, wake up.”

Jisung whined, burying his face in the other’s back. Felix laughed, resorting to laying back down instead. He could just wait for him to get up, so he laid back down. He didn’t know how much time had passed before Chan came up to get them.

“What’s this? Breakfast in bed?”

“Jisung seems really sleepy.”

“Yeah, but he can’t be a bed bug now can he. Wake up, Sungie.”

Chan pulled Jisung away from Felix, the boy whining and try to keep hold of the other. The two laughed, Chan resorting to tickling Jisung to wake him up. He couldn’t resist, bursting out laughing, trying to get Chan to stop.

“And he’s awake, do you want me to stop?”

“Please!” Jisung was still laughing. “I can’t breath!”

“Okay, okay.”

Jisung was panting, staring up at Chan, smile still on his face. Felix had already gotten out of bed to wash up for the morning. Chan pulled up the boys shirt and kissed his chest, building up for a deep kiss to leave Jisung a little more breathless.

“Wash up and then come down, I made pancakes.”

Jisung nodded, staying in bed to catch his breath and wait for Felix. After he washed up the two went down together, sitting at the table and taking their morning meds. The pancakes were tasty as expected, the whip cream and limitless syrup making it sweeter. It felt like someone’s birthday.

“Is it your birthday, Felix?”

“What? Me? No.”

“Chan?”

“No.”

“Is it my birthday?”

Chan laughed. “No, why do you ask?”

“This all really sweet, just wondering what the occasion was.”

“No need for an occasion, we can have pancakes whenever you want.”

“Really?”

His comments had brought smiles to the others. He started to feel embarrassed over what he had asked. Back at his apartment he mostly ate takeout, or something from the restaurant, rarely having a home cooked meal, let alone a tasty breakfast.

“Yeah, of course, anything for you.”

“Can we… can we have pancakes tomorrow?”

“Oh, can we?” Felix chimed in. “Pretty please.”

“Well when you both ask so nicely how can I refuse. I was gonna suggest we do some baking today too.”

“Can we make cookies!”

“What about donuts?!”

“We can do both, but you have to promise to clean up the mess.”

“We will! Promise, right Sungie?”

“Yeah.”

“Good. Then you guys better clean up the kitchen now. I don’t really have all the ingredients for cookies and donuts but I’ll go out and get some.”

“Okay.”

“Then stay out of trouble. I won’t be gone long.”

Chan excused himself from the table, giving them both a kiss before heading out. The two were excited, the days activities were gonna be a lot of fun and have a tasty outcome. They set out the ingredients they had, discussing the type of cookies and donuts they could make. When Chan returned they eagerly took the grocery bags, overjoyed with all the new ingredients. If they learned one thing that day, cooking doesn’t equal baking, especially from scratch.

It’s an understatement saying they made a mess. At some point the ingredients were used in a food fight, most of their hair was white due to the flour in the end. The store bought cookie dough was a mistake as it never got into the oven. It was a backup, in case making cookie dough from scratch failed, so they could still have cookies, but that quickly disappeared. At least they did manage to make cookies. The donuts were a whole other story.

Neither of the two were allowed near the stove, they were very impatient. Chan had to keep them busy by having them clean up the mess, again, and clean themselves up a bit too. The kitchen was maybe a fourth cleaned when the cookies and donuts were done, they couldn’t just let them cool down and get hard. So with some milk they enjoyed their goodies, maybe not as delicious as something they’ve had before, but good nonetheless, they vowed to do better next time.

“Well, I don’t want to clean another mess in the house, so I’m hosing you both down in the garden, let’s go.”

“What!”

“Just to get the flour off you, Lix. You can take a bath with Sungie after.”

“Oh, okay!”

“And you both can hose me down after.”

“Awesome!” Jisung cheered. “I call first!”

They went out to the back, the sun almost setting. Chan soaked them both with the hose, getting all the flour and all other ingredients off them. Jisung eagerly took the hose after to soak Chan, Felix yanking it for himself after, they certainly went overboard.

“Alright, alright.” Chan yelled, spitting out water and laughing. “I don’t want either of you catching a cold, let alone me, who would take care of you then?”

“We could take care of you for a change.” Felix said.

“Maybe, but I like looking after both of you. Now go dry up a bit and go take a bath, I’ll be up after I finish cleaning.”

“We were supposed to clean.” Jisung mentioned.

“Did I say that? Well I lied, now go before I douse you again!”

He let the hose go off and the two ran inside. They did their best not to track too much water through the house. Jisung was a bit nervous about taking a bath with Felix but the other assured him it was fine, filling the tub with plenty of bubbles. Once they were in the water any doubts faded, both taking turns cleaning each other, playing with the bubbles.

“And are my boys clean?” Chan peeked into the bathroom. “Or do they need help.”

“Help!” Jisung laughed.

“Really, I thought-”

When Chan got close enough Felix and Jisung both grabbed him and pulled him in, clothes and all. They laughed, splashing him with water. He fought back as best he could but it was two against one, eventually he surrendered.

“Alright you win, you win. Good job. Can I take a bath now?”

“Can we help?”

“Um… fine, but dry up okay.”

They did so, putting on a bit of clothes, helping Chan out of his own. Felix was used to helping Chan with a few things, like a bath, he knew what he liked, Jisung was fairly new but a quick learner. Afterwards they all needed to dry off and put on clean clothes.

“Is Jisung sleeping with us tonight?” Felix asked.

“Hm… sorry baby, but no.”

“Please! Please I’ll do anything!”

“I know you would Lix, I know, but Jisung needs his proper rest.”

“Oh… right.”

“Don’t worry okay, eventually he’ll get to sleep with us every night.”

“Okay.”

“I’ll be up in a little bit okay.”

“Night Sungie.” Felix gave him a little kiss. “Sleep well.”

“You too.”

Jisung took Chan’s hand and went downstairs with him. The kitchen still had a faint smell of cookies and donuts, it brought a smile to his face as he went into the basement. Instead of going to his room Chan tied him down on the table. 

“Chan…”

“Sh… we had fun today right?”

“Yeah.”

“And that’s how it’s always going to be soon enough, okay, just smiles and happiness. Would you like that?”

“With you… and Felix…”

“Yup, the three of us. You like the sound of that?”

“Yes…”

“Good, good. Glad to hear it.”

Chan gently administered his medicine, petting his head, then placing the electrodes on. It didn’t take long before Jisung started pulling on the restraints, squirming and screaming.

“Easy, easy, you’ll be just fine, Sungie.” He kissed his forehead. “I’ll see you in the morning.”

He hit a button on the machine, sending a jolt through the younger boys body. It was set up to do so every half hour, just a small voltage, nothing too damaging. He locked the basement door, going up to Felix, the boy already laying in bed.

“Come on, up, you know you won’t get a goodnight sleep without your medicine.”

“I know.” Felix sat up. “I heard Sungie… is he okay?”

“You’re using pet names now?”

“Can I not?”

“You can, it’s so cute. Ask me again.”

“Is Sungie okay?”

“Yes, he will be, just like you. You remember how it was, right?”

“Yeah.”

“Then you know it’s for his own good. Now, show me your neck.”

Felix did as he was told, drowsiness quick to set in. Chan put his headphones in, sweet music filling his ears, he snuggled under the covers, getting a kiss. He leaned into the older boys touch, happy to be in his arms, and he looked forward to having Jisung around too.


	7. Chapter 7

Chan woke up when his alarm went off at seven am, just like every other day. He rolled over in bed and kissed Felix. The sunlight was peeking in through the window, the usual morning annoyance that helped him get out of bed. He didn’t worry about Felix waking up, he always gave him a proper dosage that would keep him out until at least at nine. Jisung was a bit different.

He pulled up the blanket so Felix kept sleeping comfortably, going to brush his teeth and then heading down to the basement. The only sound he heard was heavy breathing, with one minor yell of discomfort. He couldn’t help but chuckle as he made his way over to the table. Jisung wasn’t fully conscious, his eyes more or less rolled back in his head, he twitched every few seconds.

He turned off the machine and removed the electrodes. When he gently touched his temples the boy flinched. He untied him and carried him in his arms to his room, laying him down on the mattress. The boy was still shaking, clearly stuck in his own mind, in his own nightmares. Chan was curious as to what the boy was dreaming about, he knew what haunted Felix, but he wanted to know what haunted his newest ward.

Jisung was wrapped up in a blanket, he seemed to gain a bit of conscious, grabbing Chan. His grasp was very weak, but desperate. Chan pulled him close, caressing the back of his head, he could feel all the boys little quakes. It was rather adorable, he kissed his head and decided to take the chance to further comfort the boy.

“I’m here Jisung, I’ve got you. Chan’s gonna take care of you, keep you safe.”

The boy didn’t respond verbally to his whispered words, instead his grasp getting a little bit tighter, the shaking starting to settle down. Chan hummed, rocking the boy, he wasn’t going to wake up for a while longer but he would be letting him get some sleep now. He laid him down, despite his adorable attempts to maintain his hold on the older boy.

Jisung was tucked in, he squirmed around for a bit but Chan hushed him and he calmed down, sleeping peacefully. Chan went upstairs to the kitchen, he was still a bit tired from cleaning but he had promised pancakes again and he was going to deliver. He really enjoyed the quiet of the early mornings just as much as he loved the sounds Jisung and Felix made around the house. He set the table along with some cookies and donuts from yesterday.

Felix sleepily made his way to the kitchen later, he came up behind Chan and hugged him, nuzzling his back. Chan laughed and managed to turn himself around, wrapping his arms around Felix. He kissed his head, rocking him to the side, he was still a little sleepy.

“Surprise to see you up already, I usually go wake you.”

“I know… but I wanted to see Sungie.”

“He’s not up yet, but he will be soon. Are you gonna help me take care of him today?”

“Hm… it’s one of those days.”

“Yes.”

“Should I go-”

“No Lix, I’ll go get him, can you finish setting up?”

“Sure.”

“Alright, and wake up.”

He kissed Felix’s cheek then went downstairs to get Jisung. He was more relaxed, and very tired, it probably wasn’t gonna be easy to wake him. He waited a moment watching Jisung sleep before shaking him, the boy whined.

“Sungie, wake up.” He sat the boy up. “It’s morning, rise and shine, I promised you pancakes again.”

Jisung smiled a bit at the mention of pancakes, holding his hands out so he could be picked up. Chan smiled a bit when he realized Jisung wasn’t all there and helped him up. The boy leaned heavily on him as they went upstairs, waving at Felix when he saw him. He sat down, looking up at Chan, eyes glued to him.

“Who wants pancakes?”

“Me!” Felix laughed. “Smells just as good as yesterday.”

“Alright, medicine first.”

Felix took his pill like always, Jisung happily opening his mouth this time around. Chan sat down next to Jisung, cutting up his food and feeding him. He was very happy, leaning against the other and snuggling up to him.

“Considering what we did yesterday, why don’t you two help me in the garden and then we can have a lazy day.”

“Oh, Netflix and Chill?”

Chan laughed. “That’d hardly be fair for Sungie right now, but we can find something to binge on Netflix though, anything you want.”

“Awesome.”

Jisung was very giggly, happy to be fed like a child, ignoring the conversation the other two were having. After breakfast he was sat on the countertop as Felix did the dishes, waiting patiently. When they headed to the garden he turned his face to the sun and shut his eyes. Chan watched him, giving him a little kiss making the other blush.

“You really like the morning huh?”

“I like the sunlight… it feels warm… and I have you…”

“Yeah you do.” He ruffled his hair. “Come on, I’ll show you how to harvest some herbs and veggies.”

Jisung couldn’t really help, physical functions mostly numbed out, but he watched, doing his best to learn, Felix also explaining somethings too. They ended up staying outside for a while, laying in the yard under some shade, Jisung laying on Chan’s chest, listening to his heartbeat, dozing off again.

Chan got up when he felt his phone vibrate, seeing that he had some messages from Woojin. Felix also seemed somewhat asleep, so he quietly got up and went inside. It was nothing serious, just asking for details to their meeting later in the week. He stared out at the other two sleeping, smile growing on his face, then he went to wake them.

“Get up you lazy boys, before you get a sunburn.”

“No…” Felix pouted.

“No?”

“Carry me.”

Felix held his arms out. Chan giggled but he caved and picked Felix up, carrying him inside, telling him to pick something to watch. He then went out to grab Jisung, he didn’t fully wake up, but held on as tight as he could. The TV was already playing when he settled on the couch, nudging Jisung to wake up, he paid as much attention as he could.

Chan eventually left the two watching TV so he could make dinner, calling them over when he was done. Felix helped the other boy, who was still pretty drowsy, clearly in and out of sleep, to the table. Jisung was happily fed like before and since it was a lazy day they had ice cream for dessert. They agreed to watch another movie although Felix was quick to doze off, leaning against Chan, Jisung comfy in the olders lap.

“Messy.” 

Chan scolded in a fond tone, leaning in to kiss Jisung’s lips that had been covered in ice cream. His eyes never left Jisung, enjoying how peaceful the boy looked in his arms. Jisung looked so small like this, all curled up in the pajamas from last night that swallowed him. 

Chan stroked over Jisung’s hair, petting the blissed out boy that was cuddled up to him. He was making small noises of content as Chan continued to run his fingers through his hair. Jisung nuzzled into the crook of Chan’s neck, squirming into a more comfortable position. The older chuckled at how sweet the boy was being. 

Jisung squirmed some more, winding up in a position where Chan’s thigh was nudged up between his legs. He mindlessly shifted his weight, starting to rut against Chan, a pretty sigh falling from his lips. He didn’t really care about anything apart from how nice it felt. 

“Sweetheart, you’re too out of it for that.” Chan tutted at Jisung, running his hand through the boy’s hair. 

Jisung was blissfully unaware to most of their surroundings. It was easy to tell the boy was having a hard time concentrating. A long drawn out whine left Jisung as Chan tried to still his hips. He knew it had been ages since the boy had last gotten off, but he didn’t want to touch him like this, no matter how pretty he sounded begging for Chan’s touch. 

Any other time Chan would be thrilled to make the younger feel good, but not when the boy was so high that he wouldn’t even be able to truly feel the pleasure properly; Or fully comprehend where it was coming from. Chan wanted Jisung to be fully aware that Chan was the one who was making him feel good, wanted to see the boy react to him. In Jisung’s current state that wouldn’t be the situation. 

“That’s not fair.” Jisung whined, words slightly slurred. 

He looked up at Chan tearfully with a pout as if that would change his mind. It was cute. Jisung began to struggle against Chan’s grip when he realized the man wasn’t going to give him what he craved.

“Do you not want to touch me?” Jisung asked, sounding miserable enough that it made Chan’s heart clench. 

“Of course I do, Sungie, but we can’t do that right now.” Jisung let out a sad sigh, his body sagging against Chan’s in defeat. “Let’s get you cleaned up, yeah?” 

Jisung didn’t say anything, allowing Chan to carry him to the bathroom. The bubbles and bath bomb Chan had pulled out caught his eye but he ignored it, still pouting. 

“Arms up.” Chan said, pulling up the hem of Jisung’s shirt. 

He let his fingers tickle over the younger’s exposed stomach, happy at the squeal he pulled from the younger. Jisung’s cock was still hard, leaking precome by the time Chan had pulled the boy’s boxer briefs down. 

“Hurts.” Jisung pouted with a soft mewl. 

It made Chan wonder if this was the longest that Jisung had went without an orgasm. 

“That’s not good, angel. Maybe a bath will help, huh? You can fix it in the bath.” 

Jisung bit his lip nervously, shifting from foot to foot. 

“Will you bathe with me?” Jisung asked timidly.

“Promise to be good?” 

Jisung nodded softly. “The best.” 

He smiled sinking into the bubbles waiting for Chan. He was glad that the bath was big enough for them both. 

“No, no, let’s get you clean first.” Chan said, stopping Jisung’s hand from bringing himself pleasure. 

Jisung huffed in impatience but let out another desperate sound when Chan started to massage body wash onto his skin. Jisung scooped up some of the bubbles, putting them on top of Chan’s head with a small laugh.

“You’re so silly.” Chan murmured, letting his hands trail over Jisung’s skin as he rinsed off the floral citrus scented wash before he moved on to washing the boy’s hair. 

After he had thoroughly rinsed Jisung’s hair of shampoo and conditioner he let his hands travel back down the boy’s skin, amused at the small shiver that ran through Jisung from his touch. Jisung began to squirm even more. 

“Can I touch now?” He begged, waiting for Chan’s permission. 

“Since you’ve been so good you can. Go ahead, baby.” 

Jisung sighed happily, sinking down into the water some, peeking up at Chan who was in front of him on the opposite end of the tub. He slowly took himself in his grasp, relishing in how nice it felt to finally touch his aching member. The pace he started out with was slow, gasping as his thumb teased over the head of his cock when he stroked upwards. It was different having someone watch him while he touched himself and it left him feeling more desperate as he watched Chan’s darkened gaze that never left him. 

“You sound so pretty, baby. Does it feel good?” Jisung nodded softly, bucking up into his own fist with a loud whine. “Faster, sweetheart, you’ve teased yourself enough.” 

Jisung didn’t hesitate to quicken his pace, not even realizing how easily he followed Chan’s command. Crying out at how overwhelming it felt after not having been touched in so long. 

“Good boy.” Jisung trembled at the praise, looking back up at Chan desperately. 

“Can’t hold it anymore.” Jisung whined and Chan scoffed in mock offense. 

“You’re a good boy, aren’t you? Good boys wait until they have permission.”

Jisung was panting, his hand reaching out for Chan’s as he fought the urge to come before Chan wanted him to. 

“Please?” he begged, squeezing on to Chan’s hand tighter. 

“Come for me, angel.” Chan ordered, biting his lip as he watched Jisung writhe in pleasure. 

The boy’s hips jerking up as he came. Jisung was panting heavily, a blush adorning his cheeks causing Chan to coo at him. He sank back into the water, his limbs feeling heavy. 

“You did so good.” He praised, leaning in to kiss Jisung on the cheek before moving to kiss him on the lips. 

Jisung eyes were heavy, almost completely shut. He was too tired to pay much more attention to what was going on. Chan had wrapped him in a fluffy towel, carrying him back to his room to get the boy dressed. After he was in fresh pajamas Chan went down to grab a sleeping Felix from the couch, gently waking him and taking him upstairs.

“Is Jisung sleeping with us?” Felix sleepily asked when he saw the other laying in bed.

“Since you were both good today, and it was fun, it’s only fair to end the day on a good note.”

“Sungie!”

Felix made grabby hands for the other as he was put in bed. Chan giggled, happy that the two got along so well. He grabbed the pouch of syringes from the dresser, setting it down and then taking Felix to give him a quick bath. Afterwards he helped him into comfy pajamas, giving both boys their medicine and tucking them in.

He made his way downstairs, turning the TV off and cleaning up, he never liked leaving things to be done later. As he was putting away the dishes his eyes lingered on the medicine cabinet. He was tempted to check Jisung’s phone, but ultimately decided against it. When he was done he went up to sleep, gently sliding Felix away from Jisung and plopping down between them. It wasn’t long before the little ones were snuggling against him for the night.

♥♥♥♥♥

“Jeongin, I need a favor.”

Chan had his little gang over around lunchtime later that week, a platter of sandwiches set in the middle of the table. The other two boys were over in the living room playing some games. Jisung was more awake that day, but just as well behaved as before.

“What’s up?”

“I want you to look up any and all records you can on Han Jisung.”

“Stalkery don’t you think.”

“You didn’t question when I asked you to do that for Felix.”

“That was a different situation.” Changbin mentioned.

“Well let’s find out how different.”

“Don’t fight ladies.” Jeongin teased. “Let me see what I can find.”

Jeongin put his full focus on his laptop, typing away, keeping quiet. The others discussed upcoming festivities and possible profits they could make, as well as refills clients needed. Chan made most things, the recipes were all his after all, but Changbin and Woojin had the luxury of knowing as well and helping in the process of making and selling.

“Interesting…” Jeongin mumbled.

“What?”

“He’s got no criminal record.”

“No shit.” Chan scoffed. “Boy couldn’t hurt a fly.”

“Not in the state you keep him.” Woojin commented.

“Did you find anything?”

“Nothing really interesting, he was a good school boy, good credit score too.”

“Jeongin.”

“Sorry, the only thing of note is his medical record. Besides keeping up with his vaccines and checkups, there’s a record of a time he was rushed into the ER, comes with a police report.”

“Let me see.”

Chan pulled the laptop over, looking at the report. He reread it a few times.

“His record seems much cleaner than Felix’s.” Changbin said. “Makes sense.”

“Is that what you were looking for?” Woojin asked.

“Yes actually, it’s exactly what I needed.”

“Cool, so when are you throwing another party?”

“Woojin!” Changbin hissed.

“What? A lot of my people have been asking, his parties are some of the best.”

“Not until I can trust Jisung to behave in that environment. I don’t want to lock him up all night.”

“Fair. What about you Jeongin?”

“Me? I don’t throw parties.”

“I meant what’s new with you, heard you found a roommate.”

“Seungmin, right?” Changbin asked. “Does he know what you do part-time?”

“Does he know I manage your finances in the drug dealing business? Yes, well vaguely, didn’t give him too many details.”

“And the other stuff?”

“That I can make all his legal documents say he’s a girl if he rubs me the wrong way? Yes. That threat goes for all of you too if you decide to fuck me over some day.”

“We’d never do that.” Chan finished emailing himself the documents then handed over the laptop. “You’re a very valuable member of this team.”

“I better be, I’d hate to lose this friendship.”

“You mean Chan’s stuff.” Woojin teased.

“That’s part of the friendship, so sure.”

They broke out laughing, finishing up their little meeting. When they did Felix stole away Changbin for some games, taking Woojin with him too. Jeongin on the other hand had to get going, work calling, although he took some party favors before leaving, promising to introduce Seungmin to them when Chan had a party. The other two boys stuck around for a while but ducked out before diner. Chan felt everything was going well, but he was getting a little too comfortable a little too soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't write smut, but the scene felt necessary, so I asked my friend AStarryMystery, their username on this site, to write one for me and I integrated it in the chapter. As you can tell from the different writing styles. If you enjoyed that bit, and Jisung, I recommend you check them out, especially the cute camboy Jisung fic they got going on, it's lovely. And sorry not sorry about the tease about Jisung's past, you guys will find out about him, and Felix, eventually. Just be patient, I am practically updating everyday so, you'll see soon enough.


	8. Chapter 8

Jisung stared down at his hands. They were covered in dirt from some light garden work. He was having fun, but there was something in the back of his mind that was disagreeing with him. It was confusing, a little struggle forming in his mind before Felix called for his attention, that uncertainty fading, for the moment.

These incidents started to become more frequent. He’d stare down at his plate, questioning if he should actually eat before Chan pulled him out of his own thoughts and fed him, making him smile. It’s how it happened, in moments of silence he felt different, but was easily pulled back into a daze by the others. Although it started to become harder to go back under.

He was washing dishes, suddenly jumping when he heard something scraping against the window. He looked around but there was nothing, he knew Chan was down in the basement and Felix was taking a nap in the living room. He put the dishes down, walking over to the window, looking out at the front yard. There was no one around outside, but he could have sworn he heard a noise.

He placed his hand on the glass, his eyes staring up at the sky. He didn’t realize but he had started crying. His tears didn’t make sense, he was happy, what reason did he have to cry. It was only in those little moments that he ever felt something was wrong, remembering all the other times he felt like that as well. 

“Sungie?”

Felix was rubbing the sleep from his eyes, seeing Jisung by the window. He walked over and took the others hand.

“Are you okay?”

“I… yeah…” Jisung mumbled. “I gotta finish the dishes.”

“Where’s Chan?”

“Basement.”

“Right.”

Felix followed Jisung to the kitchen, wiping away his tears then grabbing an apple and staying with Jisung. The boy slowly faded back, smile on his face, talking with Felix about the last movie they saw. For the most part things seemed okay, but it gradually got worse.

♥♥♥♥♥

“Bed time.”

“Let’s go Sungie!”

“Ah, no, Jisung’s not sleeping with us tonight.”

“Awe… good night then Sungie.”

Felix gave the boy a quick kiss before running upstairs. Jisung stuck around, waiting, Chan would come get him in a bit. His eyes were drawn to the front door again, it felt like it was getting closer to him. He took a step forward before Chan came down and grabbed his hand, taking him to the basement. His eyes stuck to the door for as long as possible. Of course his odd behavior didn’t go completely unnoticed.

“You alright baby?” Chan asked, stroking his face, the boy blankly staring at the wall. “You’ve been quiet lately.”

“Sorry…”

“You have nothing to apologize for.”

He gave him his medicine, the boy no longer reacting to the needles. Jisung closed his eyes letting whatever he was given soak in. Chan pulled him close, rubbing his back as the darkness set in. Jisung mindlessly cuddle against the older boy, slowly drifting off. Once he was asleep Chan set him down, making him comfortable.

As Chan was leaving he stopped, glancing back at the room. Jisung had already started screaming but there was something different about it, a bit more guttural. It made him think for a moment, maybe he should wake Jisung, but he decided against it, heading up to sleep with Felix.

♥♥♥♥♥

Jisung screamed awake, he panicked, standing up, scrambling for the door. The room seemed so small, in fact it was getting smaller. He was hyperventilating, eventually tripping over his feet and collapsing to the ground. He curled up, the room spinning, the lights flickering again. He felt hands grabbing at him again, when the light was on he could see the dark figure from his dreams. 

When he managed the strength he scrambled into the bathroom, slamming the door shut. His heart was racing, at least the lights were on, for a while at least. They started flickering too and he knew the shadow would get in. He fell into the bathtub, curling up, trying to drown out the voices in his head. They weren’t whispers anymore, it was laughter, laughing at him. None of it stopped, and he didn’t know how long he was shaking in the tub.

“Jisung! What are you doing in here?!”

Chan came down with no thought of what had happened last night. When he walked into Jisung’s room he expected to see the boy shaking in bed, but instead the bed was empty. He panicked, then heard whimpering from the bathroom. Lucky for him the door didn’t lock so he burst in seeing Jisung curled up in the tub, shivering.

He pulled the boy out and onto his lap, cradling him in his arms. Jisung was shaking, in a state between awake and asleep. He didn’t register what was happening, but held on tightly to whoever was holding him. He couldn’t make out the words that he was being told but he was comforted, somewhat, even if another part was telling him to move away. Jisung slowly came back to himself, properly waking up.

“Chan…”

“Sh, sh, sh… it’s okay, it’s okay, I’m here, I got you.” He peppered the boys face with soft kisses. “You’re safe, you’re safe with me. Don’t cry baby, I got you.”

Jisung just laid in Chan’s embrace, letting the silent tears fall. Whatever had happened was still a haze, and he really didn’t want to remember. He didn’t know how long they stayed that way but eventually Felix came down to check on them. 

Chan assured him that Jisung was alright, asking him to bring down their morning meds. Felix did as he was asked, Jisung eagerly taking the pill, knowing he’d feel better with it. When the effects kicked in he relaxed some more, snuggling against Chan. He didn’t realize when he was taken upstairs, not until he was put in Chan’s bed.

That day he had the luxury of breakfast in bed, so did Felix. Chan stuck around a lot, keeping him close and relaxed. Providing a nice massage, words of comfort, but it didn’t last. When he was in the bathroom his eyes lingered on his reflection. He touched the glass, jumping when the dark figure appeared behind him. Chan ran in to comfort him, Jisung was shaking again. He pulled the boy back, grabbing his head.

“What’s wrong?”

“No… nothing…”

“Jisung… I know you’re lying, but it’s okay, you don’t have to tell me.”

“Give me… give me… another…”

“Oh, that’s a first, okay, I’ll-”

“No! No don’t go… don’t leave me…”

“Alright then, let’s go together.”

Chan carried him down to the kitchen, giving him another pill. The boy hugged him tight as the effects settled in. This was starting to cause concern, but he wasn’t quite sure what the problem was. The rest of the day went on without a hitch, Chan getting them both to bed as usual, keeping Jisung close to watch over him.

♥♥♥♥♥

For the most part Jisung slept peacefully, but he gasped awake in the middle of the night. He was panting, shaking, the same terror bothering him again. He didn’t understand why it was a problem, he had gotten over it a long time ago, or at least managed it now. Felix rolled over and startled him, so he quietly got out of bed, scared of waking either of them.

He went downstairs, coming to a halt at the bottom and staring at the front door. His panic faded a bit, replaced by his own goddamn senses coming back to him. He ran to the door and opened it wide, taking in the fresh air. His eyes locked on the moon, and he started wondering how long he had been gone for, if anyone knew he was missing. Just as he was about to step out he stopped, feeling the collar around his neck.

He sat down, staring at the sky, the moonlight comforting, his little adrenaline rush fading. If he tried to take the collar off it would only alert Chan, and he’d just hurt himself in the process. He really was a prisoner, and the worst of it was that he wasn’t completely disgusted. All the meals, the games, the time together, it was nice, it wasn’t what you’d expect from being kidnapped. Then again being drugged up wasn’t so great, but for some reason he wasn’t as affected anymore.

“What are you doing up?”

This time around he didn’t freak out over hearing Chan’s voice, not like he could run anyway. The older boy slowly approached, ruffling his hair, and then sat down next to him. He didn’t say anything for a while, just looked up at the sky too.

“Couldn’t sleep?”

“No…”

“Something’s wrong?”

“Really?”

Chan scoffed. “Do you want to go?”

“I… I don’t know…”

“We’re not done with your treatment, if you go, it’s only going to get worse.” Chan reached over and took off Jisung’s collar. “Felix is gonna miss you.”

Jisung stared at Chan in disbelief, touching his neck. Chan chuckled and pet his hair, looking at the boys bewildered eyes. Jisung turned to the outside and screamed, the figure reaching for him, and he scrambled back inside. Chan laughed and got up, slamming the door shut.

“I knew you were a good boy, so why don’t you do what you really want to do, and scream. I promise Felix won’t wake up, and I’ll fix this.”

The sound of the door slamming startled him and it finally dawned on him that he practically blew his last chance. He couldn’t help but scream and thrash as Chan dragged him down to the basement.

“No! No! Please! Let me go! Chan! Please!”

“I said I was going to take care of you remember. This is a slight hiccup and I’m sorry about that.”

“Stop! I don’t want this!”

“You’re just saying that cause you’re scared. It’s okay, I’m here, I’m going to take care of you.”

He hated that those words made him relax, he didn’t even understand why, but his screaming somewhat died down. Now he was just sobbing being put in his room, he was told to stay and he did, the collar put back on him. Chan left for a moment and then returned with his usual supplies.

“This is a normal sedative, but I need to figure out what’s wrong here. So don’t worry too much okay, I’ll fix this, and you’ll be very happy.”

“Chan… please…” 

“Sh, you’re okay, I got you. Be a good boy now.”

Jisung was given a sedative and laid back, it was quick to take effect. Chan laid him down and gave him a kiss, whispering more promises in his ears and then left. Jisung tried to get up but simply collapsed onto the pillow. The lights were flickering again and he whimpered. Despite himself he wanted Chan to hold him, he didn’t want to be alone, but he had no choice, whimpering as he passed out.

♥♥♥♥♥

When he woke up he was in a bath, Felix taking care of him. Somehow he managed to sleep rather well but he wasn’t too happy. He slowly came to himself, staring at Felix. The drugs were what kept him confused, but he snapped out of it, so surely Felix could too.

“Felix.” He grabbed the boy, looking into his eyes. “I need you to snap out of it okay, I need you to wake up.”

“I am awake. Are you? Is the sedative still affecting you?”

“No Felix! Chan, he kidnapped me, and I’m pretty sure he kidnapped you.”

“He didn’t kidnap me, he saved me, he takes care of me.”

“Felix… I need you…”

Jisung needed something shocking, if Felix maybe had a collar that could help, but luck wasn’t on his side. He didn’t know when Chan would come down, but he needed to snap Felix out of this. He was high in some degree, then maybe normal tactics would work.

“Felix, I’m sorry.”

“For wh-”

Jisung bit his lip but grabbed Felix and held his head underwater. The boy squirmed, water spilling out of the tub. Felix took a deep breath when he was finally let up, he was shaking, his breathing uneven.

“Felix I-”

Before he could finish he was the one with his head underwater, struggling to breath. Unlike him, Felix didn’t seem like he was going to stop. He gripped the edge of the tub trying to pull himself up but Felix was much stronger than him at the moment. Eventually he was let up, realizing Chan had pulled Felix off him. He vaguely noticed the rage and hurt in Felix’s eyes before he pulled himself out of the tub and laid on the cold floor.

“Be a good boy Felix and calm down. Be a good boy.”

Chan was petting Felix, holding him, the boy slowly calming down. He leaned against the older, eyes somewhat glazed over. Chan rocked him, shushing him and whispering words of comfort, then his gaze locked on Jisung.

“What the hell were you thinking?”

“What did you…” Jisung coughed up some water. “Do to him?”

“I saved him, and now you’re messing with him.”

“Me? Says the asshole… drugging us!”

“It’s medi-”

“Same difference!”

Chan glared at the other, his attention on Felix when he squirmed a bit. He kissed his head, hushing him again.

“It’s gonna take a few days to undo the damage you just did. For starters his medicine… that’s it.”

“You sick fuck!”

“You don’t mean that and you know it. You still love me Jisung, I made sure of that.”

“Thanks for telling me how I feel.”

Chan sighed. “It’s okay, I’ll fix this. Felix will be back to his old self in no time, and I know how to fix you too. I should have realized sooner I wasn’t taking care of you properly.”

“What? Not enough drugs to make me your little pet?”

“No, just not the right ones. Felix has his own issues that differ from yours you see.” He pet Felix fondly. “I made those pills special for him, it’s why they’ve never failed, but of course I can’t say the same for you.”

“What are you talking about…”

“I’m so sorry that happened to you Jisung.”

“What?”

“Why you ended up in the hospital. It’s never gonna happen again, and I’m going to make sure no one hurts you again.”

“That’s not… for you to decide.”

“Be honest Jisung, besides all the problems you’ve cause yourself here, do you really miss your apartment? Your job?”

“I… I don’t-”

“Don’t lie, you know you don’t.”

“Chan-”

The collar around his neck suddenly tightened and he screamed from the shocks. He knew how it was going to end but it didn’t stop him from trying to crawl to the older boy. It got him nowhere as Chan got up and left with Felix in hand. He messed up big time, and he was so afraid to close his eyes cause he didn’t know what horrors awaited him when he opened them again.


	9. Chapter 9

When Jisung came to he was sitting at the table. His arms were pinned to his sides with rope, hands tied together and wrapped with tape, legs also tied together, he could barely moved. Felix was sitting across from him, quiet, he wasn’t his usual self, well, not his happy sunshine and rainbows self anyway. His eyes were hazy, clearly not all there, Jisung wondered if that’s how he looked like after some of his treatments.

Chan was cooking, finishing up anyway, and setting the table. Jisung didn’t know what to say, but he didn’t look at the older boy, keeping his head down. This new quiet was unsettling, he felt like the worst was upon him. When the table was set Chan sat next to him, trying to feed him.

“I’m not some pet that needs to be fed.”

“So he speaks.” Chan put down the utensils. “Well then, if you’re hungry, you can eat with your face. Felix needs more of my attention anyway.”

Chan moved over and sat next to Felix, feeding him. The boy smiled and leaned against the older one, but he was still pretty quiet.

“What did you do to him?”

“I saved him, and now I need to look after him after the stunt you pulled.”

“What? Trying to wake him up!”

“You triggered him you idiot.”

“What…”

“It’s gonna take a while to fix him up, but at least I know how to fix you too now.”

“Chan… you need help…” 

“Me? I’ve always taken care of myself, I had too, and now I can take care of you two.”

“Not like this… you don’t have to…”

“Eat… if you can.”

Jisung felt the tears sliding down his cheeks, falling onto the table. He heard scratching on the window again and jumped, nearly falling over. He looked around but there was nothing, Chan wasn’t bothered, he hadn’t heard anything. Jisung heard the noise again, frantically looking around for the source. It had to be in his head, it couldn’t be real. He closed his eyes, wishing this nightmare would just end.

He only opened his eyes again when he heard the others move. Chan had picked Felix up and took him upstairs in silence. Jisung stayed put, he thought the other would come back soon, but he didn’t. He was left alone, unable to move. His stomach growled but he refused to eat, there was no way he’d stoop so low. So he was left with nothing but his own imagination, and it was driving him insane.

The scratching on the windows kept happening, each time getting louder. He shut his eyes again, singing a song hoping he could drown out the noise. He stopped when he heard footsteps. When he opened his eyes he realized it was dark out, it was nighttime, the house was quiet. He heard footsteps again, running around upstairs, then suddenly in the living room. It felt like something or someone was in the house.

“Chan!”

He started squirming in his seat, screaming for the older again. He was panicking and he was terrified about what was happening. He screamed again, starting to sob. A hand grabbed his shoulder and he yelled again, nearly falling over but he was caught. He looked around, it was day again and Chan was steadying him.

“Easy, Jisung, I’m here, it’s okay.”

He didn’t understand what just happened, but Chan pulled him close and pet him gently. He couldn’t help but sob into the older boys shirt. His head was spinning and he just wanted it to stop. He didn’t want to say what he was going to say next, but he just needed the peace.

“Chan… I’m sorry… can I please… can you make it stop… please make it stop…” 

“Oh baby, I can’t do that right now, I need you to get clean, okay.” Chan kissed his head. “I’ll make your pills tonight.”

“No! No please… I can’t…”

“You’ll be okay, it’s all going to be okay in the end.”

“Chan!”

“Come on, I can’t leave you up here and I need to take care of Felix.”

“What? No… no don’t…”

Chan picked Jisung up and took him down to the basement and sat him down, untying him. When his hands were free Jisung wiped away his tears, trying to pull himself together. The older boy reached over and caressed his cheek before taking the collar off.

“Now I want you-”

Jisung bolted when the collar was off, scrambling up the stairs and bursting out of the basement. He took a second to catch his breath, and out of the corner of his eye he noticed that dark figure that had been haunting him. He screamed and got up only to see that same figure standing in front of the door. He fell back, crawling back, bumping into the older one who had come upstairs.

Chan bent down and hugged the boy. The little one was shaking in his embrace, eyes glued to the door. He couldn’t help but chuckle, wondering what the other was seeing. He had an idea, but he just cuddled Jisung, whispering words of comfort to help soothe him. He heard footsteps coming from upstairs and saw Felix coming down.

“Is Sungie okay?”

“He will be, he’s off his meds right now, you know how bad it can get.”

“When will he be better?”

“Soon, soon, I see you’re better aren’t you?” Felix nodded. “Are you still mad at Sungie for what he did?”

“No… he’s off his meds… can’t be mad for that.”

“You hear that Sungie?” Chan kissed Jisung’s head. “Felix isn’t mad at you anymore, that’s good, I can’t have my two boys fighting.”

Jisung hadn’t been listening, but he was holding on tightly to Chan, scared of what would happen if he let go. The figure didn’t move, and even without eyes, without a face, he knew he was staring at him, burning a hole into his soul.

“Sungie, baby, you need to rest, and not to run off, come on now.”

Chan managed to get the collar back on the other without much issue and got him on his feet. Felix ran down and grabbed Chan’s hand though.

“No, Jisung should stay with us.”

“Lix, I need-”

“Please, I’ll take care of him with you… I know what happens when I don’t take my meds…”

“Alright, but he needs to go to sleep first. Go upstairs and put your headphones on, we’ll be up in a minute okay.”

“Promise?”

“Yes, now go.”

Felix nodded and headed upstairs. Chan carried Jisung into the living room, sitting him down on the couch. He was clearly in his own head, still shaking. Chan pet his hair, waiting a moment before setting off Jisung’s collar. The boy screamed and curled up on the couch, the screams only stopped when he passed out.

Chan didn’t move for a while, letting the other calm down. He got up and kissed his head then carried him upstairs. Felix moved over to let Jisung lay down, he took off his headphones and lowered the volume on the TV.

“Chan…”

“Hm?”

“What happened to Jisung…”

“Hm… I suppose it’s best for you to know, so you can better help me take care of him. I have his records right here.”

“Records?” Felix had put Jisung’s head in his lap, petting him. “He’s done bad things?”

“No, no, no, no, no, bad things happened to him.”

“Oh… did you know? Is that why you brought him here?”

“Honestly, no, I didn’t know what happened, but I had a feeling. Besides, life wasn’t good to him anyway.”

“Life wasn’t good to me either…”

“Don’t think about that baby, you’re okay now.”

Chan and Felix spoke for a while, Felix understanding Jisung a little better, hugging him tight whenever he whimpered. By the time nightfall came Felix asked not to take his medicine, not wanting Jisung to be alone in case he woke up, knowing Chan was gonna be busy that night. Chan was a bit hesitant, never having done so before.

“Lix, you won’t sleep well if you don’t take your medicine.”

“I know there’s a chance… I won’t sleep well… but I can’t leave Jisung alone. It’s just one night Chan, please.”

“Felix-”

“You’re not giving Jisung any meds either.”

“Fine, but I don’t want you asking not to take your meds in the morning.”

“I’ll take it, promise.”

“Okay, try to have a good night sleep, yell if you need me.”

“I will.”

Chan gave them both a kiss before going down to his lab to work. He didn’t like the idea of leaving either for the night without their medicine. He couldn’t give it to Jisung, but Felix, he hoped nothing bad happened. He wasn’t gonna get Jisung’s medicine right on the first try, he knew what he needed but the dosage was probably gonna need to be adjusted.

Since he was already doing that he figured he’d refill Felix’s meds too. He spent the whole night in the lab, thankfully there was no issue from his boys. When he finished he added pills to Felix’s bottle and place another in the medicine cabinet for Jisung. He wouldn’t try anything on Jisung for a few days at least, so tomorrow would be worse than today. At least he could trust Felix would help him out.

♥♥♥♥♥

Felix only woke up once in the night, when Jisung was subconsciously squeezing the life out of him. He squirmed to turn around, gently shaking the other until he opened his eyes. Didn’t help much since Jisung only gripped the him tighter.

“Jisung… it’s okay… nothing’s gonna hurt you… breathe…”

The other nodded, slowly loosening his grip. He was taking deep breaths, calming himself down a bit.

“I should go get Chan.”

“No… no don’t go… just stay…”

“But-”

“Please… if… if you really wanna go get him… then we go together…”

Felix thought for a moment, seeing how shaky Jisung was and just laid back down. It wasn’t a good idea for either of them to be walking around the house at night. He took Jisung’s hand, soothing the other so he could go back to sleep staying awake until he was sure the other was back in dreamland.

♥♥♥♥♥

Chan woke Felix up in the morning, asking him to go down and set the table. He knew they both needed his attention so he planned for a simple breakfast. As Felix ran downstairs Chan told him to take his medicine as well, saying he’d be busy with Jisung for a while. Felix knew where his pills were, the bottle in the medicine cabinet with an ‘F’ on the top. He noticed a new bottle in their too, a ‘J’ on it.

When he grabbed his bottle he noticed it had been refilled. His eyes lingered on Jisung’s for a while, knowing the boy wouldn’t be taking any medication for a while. He grabbed a pill, rolling it around in his hand. He promised Chan he would take it, but he was having other ideas. He knew the older one kept count of his pills so he never over did it or forgot. 

Felix dumped the pill in his hand into the sink and then turned the faucet on to get rid of it, putting the bottle back just as Chan came down with the other. He smiled at him, grabbing the plates and setting the table as he was asked. It was probably a bad idea not to take his meds, he figured he could handle it, and that Chan wouldn’t noticed. Jisung didn’t seem so bad and he gave the boy a smile, knowing the next few days were gonna suck.


	10. Chapter 10

It was fairly easy for Felix to avoid his medication. With Jisung needing all of Chan’s attention he was left to take his morning pills himself, and he was trusted, so simply saying he did was enough. Of course he also hoped the older boy wouldn’t notice, even if Felix knew he couldn’t hide the truth forever.

Jisung was gradually getting worse, shaking, eating more than usual, would start screaming if he was left alone for too long. Felix did his best to help, distract Jisung with games and other things. Jisung’s favorite places quickly became the bedroom and the garden, it seemed to be where he felt safest.

Felix was rather fine himself, at first anyway. Things started to gradually get louder for him. It was like he could hear everything going on in the house. He managed well at first, but then he started to get a little paranoid. To help him he started focusing really hard on whatever activity he did, ultimately blocking everything out. It worked for the most part.

“Felix.”

He jumped when Chan suddenly hugged him from behind. He had been doing dishes. Once the shock passed he leaned against the older boy, getting a soft kiss.

“How are you doing baby? I know I haven’t been able to give you much attention.”

“It’s okay, Jisung needs you. Where is he?”

“I put him to bed for a while. He’s so clingy right now.”

“That’s not a bad thing is it?”

“No, it makes sense with what’s going on.”

“Has he taken anything?”

“No, but I think I can start trying something soon. I know you don’t like seeing him like that, I don’t either.”

A scream made Felix jump, his legs nearly giving out from the fright. Chan held him up though, laughing a bit.

“I guess someone needs me. If you want we can order pizza later.”

“That sounds good.”

“Alright, stay out of trouble.”

Chan kissed his cheek before running upstairs. Felix took a moment to catch his breath before finishing up with the dishes. He went out back with a popsicle and looked up at the sky, soaking in some sunlight. He liked the sounds of nature, it was soothing, the birds, the cool breeze. The sound of a car horn startled him out of his bliss and he scrambled inside.

He was about to run upstairs but stopped himself, reminding himself where he was. He instead collapsed on the couch, catching his breath. He curled up a bit, focusing on his breathing, not wanting to get caught. Once he was calm he turned on the TV wanting to take his mind off what had happened. At some point though he ended up falling asleep, taking a little nap. He wished he hadn’t. He was woken up later by Chan, apparently he had started screaming in his own dreams.

“Hey, are you okay?” Chan asked, sitting him up. “You started screaming.”

“I’m… I’m fine… sorry…”

“You did nothing wrong. Maybe you should go to bed early.”

“No, no, I’m fine, just a bad dream, nothing to bad.”

“You wanna talk about it?”

“No, it’s nothing. Besides, I want pizza, don’t wanna miss that.”

“Alright, I gotta run an errand real quick then I’ll come back with pizza, can you look after Jisung while I’m gone?”

Felix noticed Jisung sitting on the floor wrapped in a blanket. He didn’t look so good, he hadn’t been sleeping well after all. Felix nodded and patted the cough so the other could sit next to him. Jisung wrapped the blanket around the other so they could both cuddle together. Felix held the other tight, petting his hair.

“Okay, call me if something happens okay?”

“Got it.”

Chan gave them both a kiss before leaving. The TV was still on, Felix had put on a show for the reruns but he didn’t care about it much. He put his attention on Jisung. 

“How are you, Sungie?”

“I’m okay…”

“You don’t have to lie.”

“I… I don’t like this… I don’t wanna feel like this…”

“I know what you mean… but you’ll get better.”

“What… what happened to you… how did you…” 

“It’s a long story… I don’t think now is the time for it.”

“Will you tell me? One day?”

“One day… anyway, is there anything you want to watch?”

“I’m okay with whatever.”

♥♥♥♥♥

At some point Jisung realized that Felix had fallen asleep again. He was about to wake the other, knowing he might have another bad dream, when he suddenly heard a knock at the door. He was immediately nervous, wondering who it was. It couldn’t be Chan, he had keys, and if it was any of his friends they would use the doorbell, Chan also didn’t say anything about someone coming over. There was another knock.

The shades were down and the curtains closed so at least he didn’t have to worry about anyone peeking into the house. He started shaking Felix but the boy wouldn’t wake up, he was starting to get scared. Another knock, louder than before. He had no idea what to do, he couldn’t even call for help. Before he could think of something else he heard a loud crash. He got up to see the front door knocked off its hinges, men in masks coming in.

He screamed, running to Felix, but he was quickly grabbed and gagged. He tried to fight back but he was small compared to the others. He ended up tied to a chair, the dining table pushed to the side, still squirming. He only calmed down a bit when he noticed Felix getting dragged into the room, blood on his lips and staining his shirt. The other was still unconscious, being tied and gagged as well, the two back to back.

The intruders were asking about something but Jisung wasn’t listening, more concerned about his racing heart and whether Felix was alive or not. His actions eventually earned him a slap in the face, he quieted down after that. Apparently these guys were just asking about valuables, thrashing the house and taking whatever seemed worth a couple of bucks. They thought the house was empty since the lights weren’t really on and no one answered the door.

Jisung started crying, he didn’t want his end to be like this. At some point there was a knife to his throat, and that made him stop his sobbing. He heard something about killing him, but another made a comment on how pretty he looked, how pretty they both were. It was obvious where things would go from there, and he started freaking out again. He was untied from the chair, someone grabbing him and dragging him to the front door.

He used whatever strength he had left to fight, kicking at whoever got close, trying to break free of his captors grip. If he was dragged out he knew it would all be over. He managed to get the gag off and screamed for Felix, hoping he would wake up. The gag was quickly put back and then there was a bag over his head, and he was in darkness. He quieted then, more afraid than before, he started hyperventilating.

♥♥♥♥♥

“Jisung!”

The boy opened his eyes when he heard his name being called. He was laying on the floor in the living room, Felix was curled up away from him, holding his head, shaking. His breathing was still unsteady, then he noticed Chan helping him up, gently caressing his face. He had no idea what was going on, but as everything came into focus he scrambled to Felix, he had to make sure the other boy was okay. He got nowhere near him as Chan quickly grabbed him and held him back.

“Nope, no don’t touch him right now.” Chan held him tight despite his squirming. “I need you to calm down Jisung, it was just a bad dream.”

“A… a dream…”

“Yes, that’s all it was. You must have started thrashing and hit Felix by accident.”

“I… is he…” 

“He’s not hurt, you just scared him. Take a deep breath okay, you’re safe.”

“I’m sorry…”

“It’s not your fault. Are you calm now?”

Jisung nodded, he was a lot calmer, more concerned about the other if anything. Chan let him go and gently crawled over to Felix. His voice was hushed like a whisper, hands hovering over the other. Felix suddenly scrambled into the older ones arms, crying. Jisung felt bad, hugging his knees, watching Chan sooth the other.

“Easy Felix… he didn’t mean to hit you… it was an accident… he would never hurt you like that…”

Felix was mumbling something into the others shirt, but nothing Jisung could make out. He wasn’t sure how long they were all just there, sitting in silence. Felix had eventually passed out, he seemed dead tired.

“Jisung, let’s get you to bed, come on.”

Chan carefully got up, not wanting to wake the sleeping boy in his arms. Jisung got up, taking the older boys hand. When they went out into the hall Jisung looked at the front door for a second, squeezing the others hand tight and going upstairs. Chan gave Felix his medicine for the night, his eyes lingered on Jisung who was staring at the floor.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Jisung shook his head. “Alright, well, considering what happened, I’ll make an exception this time.”

“What?”

Chan grabbed Jisung’s head, giving him something for the night. Jisung smiled, looking forward to an actually good nights sleep. He clung to the older one until he passed out. Chan laughed, amused when he tried to get the little one to let him go only to hear the other whimper. He eventually got him to let go, getting him to cuddle Felix instead. He headed down to clean up, rather concerned over both his boys and how they would be in the morning.

♥♥♥♥♥

“Have you seen him around lately?”

Minho showed the cashier a picture of Jisung but they shook their head. He thanked them and grabbed his food, heading over to sit with Hyunjin. The other quickly grabbed his food digging in. He only slowed down when he noticed the other one wasn’t eating.

“Are you still worried about Jisung?”

“And you aren’t?”

“What reason do I have to be? You’re acting super paranoid.”

“I am not.”

“I saw you showing the cashier your phone, you were asking about Jisung weren’t you?”

“Yes.And?”

“You know you kinda seem like a creep right now.”

“I do not.”

“Is the only reason we’re here is because Jisung posted about eating here like two days ago? Dude, he’s posting, isn’t that enough for you to calm down.”

“Come on, you know Jisung, he loves taking selfies, why would he be posting random ass pictures now?”

“How would I know, I’m not him. Maybe he’s going for a new aesthetic, who knows, he can do whatever he wants. What are you? His mom?”

“That’s not it. Something’s off, I know it.”

“Okay.” Hyunjin put his drink down. “If you’re so goddamn worried why haven’t you gone to the police yet? I’ll tell you why, cause you’d sound like a goddamn stalker!”

“I don’t have any evidence.” Minho countered. “That’s why I haven’t gone.”  


“What?”

“He moved all of a sudden, but the cops wouldn’t think anything of that. Even though the landlord also thinks it was a bit weird he was just gone one day.”

“You really sound fucken paranoid dude.”

“I can’t even say he’s missing since he’s been updating his profile.”

“Listen to yourself Minho, really listen, you’re answering your own questions, nothing is wrong.”

“But something is! The posts and the messages he has sent me don’t feel like him.”

“Wow, didn’t know you were such a Han Jisung expert. Have you dated him or something?”

“What? No, we’re close friends.”

“Sure, the words of someone who never made a move.”

“Shut up.”

“Gladly.”

Hyunjin kept eating, Minho glancing at his phone. He did sound paranoid, he could admit that, to himself anyway. He went though his messages, staring at the picture Jisung had sent him late one night, he seemed so tired and cute. A smile grew on his lips, quickly replaced by worry. There was a chance he really was overreacting and the other boy was fine but he had a gut feeling that wasn’t the case.

“Have you tried calling?”

“A few times.”

“So you’ve left a voicemail?”

“No, I’m told the number is unavailable.”

“Okay, that’s weird, I’ll give you that.” Hyunjin stared at the other. “If you really are worried then stop taking the direct approach.”

“What is that supposed to mean?”

“Ask around. Talk to his old landlord, see if anything was weird with Jisung before the move. Reach out to his other friends, maybe talk to Chan.”

“Chan?”

“Yeah, isn’t he Jisung’s last boyfriend? He might know something, heard they had a mutual breakup so wouldn’t they still be friends?”

“I guess…”

“Or just be aggressive and text Jisung, tell him you’re gonna call the cops if he doesn’t see you. Find someone to track his phone.”

“If I do that then I’ll really sound like a stalker.”

“Yeah, and Jisung would get a restraining order against you.”

“Do you… well do you have Chan’s number?”

“No. I could ask Woojin, but Chan doesn’t give out his number lightly. So, I doubt I could get it.”

“What? Who does he think he is?”

“Do you not… nevermind, he goes to parties a lot, it’s how he met Jisung. So, perhaps you should party more and maybe you’ll run into him.”

“I think I met him once or twice, so I should be able to recognize him.”

“Just ask around, he’s pretty popular, surprised you don’t know him.”

“I’m not one for parties.”

“Clearly. If I hear anything about him or Jisung I’ll let you know too.”

“So you’re finally on board with this?”

“No, I just want you to stop pulling your hair over this before you wind up in prison for something stupid.”

“Thanks.”

♥♥♥♥♥ 

In the morning both boys were holding Chan tightly, he could barely reach over and grab his phone to shut off the alarm. Considering everything he figured it was best to just stay in bed until they woke up. He browsed around through messages and went over things to do in his head. Felix was the first to wake up.

“Good morning.”

“Hm… you’re in bed late…”

“Didn’t wanna leave you without a pillow.”

Felix rubbed his eyes. “Jisung seems better.”

“I wanted him to sleep well. Are you okay? Last night…”

“I’m fine… just freaked out for a second… he suddenly started screaming and hit me. I tried to calm him down but I couldn’t get close and he…”

“You want a day away from him?”

“No, no, it wasn’t his fault. I wish I could have helped though. Missed out on pizza.”

“I didn’t get anything, I got an alert that he was freaking out and rushed home.”

“Oh.”

“Tell you what, I’ll order one right now.”

“Pizza? For breakfast?”

“Why not, after I give you both a bath.”

“That sounds good.” Felix stared at Jisung and pet his head. “Chan… I want to tell him.”

“Tell him what?”

“About me… he probably has questions.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, he should know…”

“Alright then, we can tell him later.”

Jisung whined a bit and slowly opened his eyes. It took him a moment to fully wake up. He gently reached over and grabbed Felix’s hand.

“Sorry about… I didn’t mean to…”

“You weren’t in control, I just hope you feel better today.”

“I do…”

“Good cause Chan promised pizza and ice cream for breakfast.”

“Really?”

“Hold on now-”

“Yeah, let’s go get cleaned up while he orders!”

The two got out of bed and rushed into the bathroom. Chan laughed and laid in bed for a moment. When he heard the water running he got up, placing the order before following after them.


	11. Chapter 11

Jisung was happy that he was getting some good sleep, but that didn’t stop the daymares. He thought it was only him but he noticed Felix was really jumpy too. One morning he noticed the boy throwing his pill down the drain. He might have said something but he was worried about getting him in trouble so he just kept quiet. 

He appreciated the attention, he felt like he never really got to see this sweet side of Chan while they had been dating. It was always just a lot of loud energy and laughter. It was fun, but he always wondered about the boys sweet side. He looked over at Felix, realizing he probably only knew the boys sweet side, but then remembered the pictures. 

The three of them had talked before, Felix used to go out, he was friends with Chan for a long time, they would party a lot too. Things got bad though, and now they were here. It was probably for the best all things considered. Then he realized why the other was so distressed. He was about to mention something when the doorbell suddenly rang. It startled him and Felix, the older boy just laughed and got up.

Changbin and Woojin’s voices could be heard, Felix running over to hug Chang. Jisung laughed over the other boys excitement, and then got up to greet their guests too. They had brought some snacks since it was apparently game night. He vaguely remembered that Chan had mentioned it earlier, but it wasn’t long before they were all playing games.

“Oh by the way, remember the prototype?”

“Yes!” Changbin exclaimed. “Is it done?”

“Not yet, but I have some samples if you wanna try, I call it Sunshine.”

“Sounds awesome!”

“Does that mean party soon?” Woojin asked.

“Y’all just want an excuse to hang out here all night cause the goodies wouldn’t stop.”

“That’s not true.”

“Keep telling yourself that. I’ll be right back, watch those two.”

“Yeah, yeah.”

Chan headed downstairs, leaving the other four to continue their games. There was plenty of shouting and shoving in order to get the advantage. That round ended with Woojin in last place, again, so in frustration the boy threw his controller. It was harmless, or it was intended that way, yet when the remote hit the ground Jisung and Felix both jumped.

Jisung merely freaked out, suddenly getting a flash about the nightmare he had about masked people breaking in. He managed to remind himself that he was safe and it was just a bad dream, but he couldn’t say the same for Felix. The other boy had screamed from the noise, scrambling behind the couch, curled up and shaking.

“Felix?” 

Changbin had gone over, he tried to comfort the little one but his attempt just made Felix scream again and move away from him.

“Go get, Chan. Now!”

Woojin ran downstairs to get Chan. While he did so Changbin checked to make sure Jisung was alright, he nodded. The two then heard loud footsteps and Chan came into the room, somewhat out of breath.

“What did you do!?” He whispered harshly.

“I don’t-” Changbin was cut off.

“He got scared.” Jisung said. “Woojin threw the controller.”

Chan sighed and went over to Felix. He glanced back at Woojin who merely shrugged. He wasn’t mad at them or anything, he knew it was an accident.

“Felix…” Chan’s voice was low. “It’s me, Chan. I’m gonna-”

Felix suddenly scrambled into Chan’s arm, hugging him tight, still shaking. Chan was a bit shocked at first but was quick to comfort the boy. The rest of the room was quiet.

“Felix… be honest with me… have you been taking your meds?” 

The boy was sobbing into the older ones shirt. He got a bit tense with the question but eventually he nodded. Chan sighed again, rubbing the little ones back.

“I’m not mad, I’ve noticed something off with you lately. Can you tell me why you haven’t been taking them?”

“I… I…” Felix talked through his sobs. “Jisung… it’s not… fair… he… he… didn’t want… alone…”

“Alright, sh, sh, take it easy. That’s very kind of you, but don’t you want to help Jisung?”

“Yes…”

“Then how can you do that in this state love?” 

“I’m… I’m sorry…”

“You have nothing to apologize for. You’ve been pretty strong these last few days. I’m quite proud of you.”

“Sorry…”

“Sh, you’re okay, no one here is going to hurt you.”

Even if Felix was the one shaking Chan knew that Jisung had also freaked out over the incident. He kissed Felix’s head.

“How about we get you to be early today? You too Jisung, and tomorrow you’re both taking your meds.”

“Okay…”

Felix had calmed down a bit, holding onto Chan tightly. The older one gently got up, keeping Felix in his arms, he gestured for Jisung to come along too. Jisung nodded and got up, grabbing the older ones shirt and following him upstairs. The other two just stayed in silence, a while later Chan came back downstairs.

“What the hell happened?” Changbin asked. “I thought Felix took his meds.”

“He does, he’s just avoided it in recent days cause he’s felt bad that Jisung’s been suffering alone.”

“Why hasn’t Jisung been on meds?”

“I’ve needed to make personal ones for him. So I had to dry him out these last few days, it’s been hellish to say the least.”

“Are they going to be okay?” Woojin asked.

“It will take a while for them both to adjust to their medication but they’ll be fine.”

“I’m really sorry, I didn’t know, I didn’t-”

“It’s not your fault either, you’re not the one who hurt Felix or Jisung.”

“Still…”

“They’re fine now, resting. So can you two stop being such downers?”

“Sorry…”

“Yeah, sorry…”

“Come on then, I still need feedback on Sunshine.”

♥♥♥♥♥

“Good shit.”

The three were smiling idiots in the basement, laughing and talking about whatever random thing came to mind.

“And this isn’t the final product!” Changbin cheered. “I can’t wait to see how you make it better.”

“New product means you gotta show it off.” Woojin said. “So party right?”

“Will you two shut up about it already.”

“I’m just saying.”

“Okay fine, yes, I’ll throw a party when Sunshine is finished, but only until Felix and Jisung are better.”

“Something to look forward to then.”

“Sure.”

“You know dude.” Changbin laid down on the table. “Your basement is fucken scary.”

“I need my tools.”

“Still, you keep Jisung down here.”

“Not anymore, he’s well behaved for the most part and Felix has taken a strong liking to him.”

“That’s good.”

“I get the science stuff, but the medical stuff.” Woojin said. “A tad unnecessary, you never thought you’d help someone else the way you did Felix.”

“True, I didn’t, but that stuff isn’t easy to get rid of.”

“I guess you have a point.”

“Anyway, y’all better sober up and get out.”

“Awe, you kicking us out already.” Chang wined. “You’re so mean.”

“Yeah! Your little boys are asleep anyway.” Woojin added. “Let’s go out for drinks man.”

“Pretty please!”

“Please.”

Chan laughed. “Alright, alright, boys night out.”

It was a pretty fun night out, they had planned to get pretty drunk so they took a cab out and a cab home. Chan stumbled inside drunk, foolishly calling out for Jisung and Felix even though he knew they were both deep in sleep. He made his way upstairs and crashed into bed, snuggling between them and grabbing the closest body, kissing it.

“My cute little boys, all mine, forever. I’m gonna take such good care of you and make you so happy. You already love me so much don’t you, don’t you?” He giggled. “Tomorrow I’ll get you all better.”

♥♥♥♥♥

“Thank you for your time sir. Oh, and I should return this.”

Minho left his spare key on the counter, meeting Hyunjin outside the apartment building. He had taken the others advice and started investigating on his own. He started by talking to the landlord of Jisung’s old apartment. There hadn’t been anything weird going on with the boy in the days leading up to his move. His key and a notice of moving out had just been left on the landlord’s desk one day. 

The only bit of interesting information was that the landlord believed that whoever cleaned out the apartment wasn’t Jisung. Most likely a friend, it was believable and it made sense, but it was strange to Minho.

“So, did you get a lead?”

“Yes… and no…”

“Great start.”

“It’s better than nothing. Someone took Jisung’s things…”

“If he was kidnapped what would be the point of that?”

“The same reason they update his social media, so no one reports him missing. Any update on Chan?”

“No, sorry, he’s a quiet person. Only keeps a few friends close. I told you parties are the-”

“I’m not really a party person, you know that.”

“Not anymore, you used to though. You never did tell me why you stopped? Bad night?”

“It’s not that… Jisung…”

“Your life revolves around him doesn’t it?”

“It’s not like that. After the… incident, Jisung got to partying a lot. For a week straight I would take him home when he was practically black out drunk. All he wanted to do was forget so he’d drink, I got him to slow down, but as we both know he still went out.”

“So he killed the mood.”

“I was never really a party person anyway. I just didn’t want to end up seeing Jisung like that again. It’s around the time we drifted apart. I can’t help but feel like he wouldn’t have disappeared if I stayed close.”

“You can’t blame yourself over what happened. Jisung is his own person, like I said, maybe he found someone and moved in.”

“And not tell me?”

“You guys drifted apart, you just said that, maybe he found a sugar daddy who gives him everything he wants and knows you wouldn’t approve.”

“A sugar daddy?”

“I mean… Chan was kinda like that if you think about it.”

“The more you talk about him the more I hate him.”

“No one really hates him, he makes way too many people happy for that.”

“Shut up.”

“Anyway, what do you wanna do with your nonexistent lead?”

“Gotta talk to all his other friends, see if they’ve heard anything. Has Jisung ever texted you?”

“No, we don’t talk much.”

“But you have his number?”

“Yeah, he always called me when he was going out, that way I knew where the good stuff would be. We didn’t talk much after he broke up with Chan though.”

“Maybe you could message him?”

“If he barely answers you what makes you think he’ll talk to me?”

“Fair. Well, I’ll make a list of people to talk to then, and the next party you go to, I’m coming with.”

“Alright.”

“To find Chan, not to party.”

“Whatever you say, you’ll have a good time anyway.”

♥♥♥♥♥

The morning alarm was so loud Chan resorted to rolling off his bed just to properly wake up and turn it off. His head was a mess from last night, he hadn’t gotten too drunk, but he got drunk nonetheless. The two boys were sleeping and considering what the morning entailed he wanted to make sure it was a good one.

Chan made his way downstairs, preparing a hangover cure and starting breakfast preparations. He felt better but his head was still pounding to an extent. He managed, finishing up breakfast and realizing it was getting rather late and the other two hadn’t come down yet.

“Felix? Jisung?”

Chan headed upstairs in a rush, worried over the two. When he got to the room the two were still in bed curled up together. He was relieved they were alive at least.

“Guys, come on, wake up. You can’t sleep all day.”

Jisung whined and buried his face in Felix’s shirt. Chan laughed and gently shook them both.

“Hey, come on, you gonna leave me alone? Are you okay? Feeling sick?”

Chan pressed his hand against both their foreheads to check for a fever, but they were fine.

“Today is not a lazy day, up.”

“Carry us.” Felix whined, holding his hands out.

“Greedy aren’t you?”

Jisung did the same thing. The older one huffed, looking at the two. He was outnumbered and he knew neither would want to move. He gave in, taking Felix down first then going back up for Jisung. Felix rubbed the sleep from his eyes as he waited, yesterday vaguely on his mind. He looked back at the medicine cabinet and got up.

He grabbed his pill bottle, wanting to get back into old habits. He stared at it for a while before grabbing two pills and swallowing them. It had been a bad idea to get off them, but at least he knew Jisung would be taking his too. He heard Chan come down the stairs and sit Jisung down. Before he could say anything the older one had grabbed him and stuck his fingers down his throat.

“Felix, you know you’re only supposed to take one.”

Felix squirmed a bit, Chan holding his head over the sink until the boy threw up. He sighed, rubbing the other ones back to soothe him. Felix was still gagging, some tears in his eyes.

“You’d wind up making yourself sick with two, you know that Lix.” Chan grabbed a towel to clean the others mouth. “I know yesterday didn’t go well but you need to take it slow, both of you.”

Chan had Felix sit down, giving them both their meds and a kiss on the cheek. They’d both still be a bit shaky for the next few days but they would get better in time.


	12. Chapter 12

The boys slowly got use to their meds, Jisung’s needing a few changes, but the end results were the same, he was happy, they both were. With that finally in place it was much easier for the new boy to adjust in the house. His good behaviour also earned him freedom from his collar. He did kinda miss it at first, knowing Chan would come if he was upset, but he slowly got used to it, knowing he was safe at home.

“And what are my two pretty boys doing out here?”

Chan had gone into the backyard to see the little ones laying in the grass, soaking up some sun. The two boys laughed, the moment so lovely the older one took a picture, multiple pictures and the boys posed for each one.

“We can look them over later and pick out the best ones to print out okay.”

“They’re all good.” Felix said.

“Then I guess we’ll print them all out.”

“Chan, can we have ice cream?” Jisung asked. “Pretty please!”

“Are you asking because you want some? Or because you already raided the freezer and don’t want to get in trouble.”

The two boys looked at each other, giggling, it was obvious they got caught. Chan smiled and gave them both a kiss, tasting that ice cream.

“I need to go out, Jeogin called, so can you two behave while I’m gone?”

“How long?”

“A few hours, I should be back in time to make dinner. You guys can have snacks but not too much that you’d ruin your appetite okay.”

“Got it.”

“And Felix’s in charge.”

“What!?”

“Awesome.” Felix laughed. “I’m the boss.”

“Yes, behave okay, love you both. Stay out of trouble.”

Chan left the two, trusting they’d be alright. Jisung and Felix stayed outside for a while longer before they went inside. They played some games, Felix giving Jisung a rundown on things that go on around the house and their own responsibilities. Eventually Felix suggested they go upstairs and watch a movie, it was up to Jisung but the boy eventually let the other choose. Might have been a mistake, but then again maybe not.

♥♥♥♥♥

“Can I ask you something.”

Hyunjin shouted his question over the loud music. He had promised Minho an invite to the next party Chan was rumored to be at. The music was loud and a lot of strange people were around. For a second Minho was glad Jisung wasn’t around, he didn’t have to worry about running into him.

“What?”

“What happens if you find Jisung and he’s just fine.”

“I…”

“Yeah I figured, and what are you going to do if he was kidnapped?”

“Call the police, do whatever I can to help him.”

“See you have a plan for the worst possible option cause that’s all you think, it’s all you believe. Why do you want it to be that?”

“I don’t, I’m just-”

“You drifted apart, said Jisung was practically an alcoholic, so how about I tell you why you want it to be the bad thing. You’re hoping it will set him straight!”

“You’re fucken drunk, Hyunjin! You think I want Jisung to have been kidnapped?”

“You sound so ridiculous going around and asking for Jisung like this is some damn cold case! Or you’re a creepy ex!”

“If I let myself think he’s okay without proving it with my own eyes, I’ll feel like shit if it turns out he’s not!”

“And you’ll feel like shit too when word gets to Jisung about how weird you’re being. You’re screwed either way.”

“Fuck you, Hyunjin! Why am I even here, you said Chan would be here.”

“That was the idea.”

Another voice pulled the two away from their argument. They looked over to see some other party person approach them. Minho had no idea who they were but Hyunjin did.

“Hey, Woojin, was about to go look for you.”

“Yeah right, enjoying the party?”

“Of course, all you can drink, dance till you puke, and I suppose you’re the one handing out favors tonight?”

“Yeah I got some, you want?”

“Yes please.”

“Woojin right?” Minho cut in. 

“Yes, and you are? You don’t seem familiar.”

“I’m kinda new to the party scene. The name’s Minho.”

“Nice to meet you Minho.”

“My friend Hyunjin here says Chan was gonna be here.”

“I see, well he was supposed to, but something came up at home.”

“Something huh?” Hyunjin teased. “I bet it was Felix, that boy’s to cute to deny.”

“Felix?” Minho questioned. “Who’s Felix?”

“He’s someone Chan takes care of.”

“That’s most likely the reason. Although… rumor is Chan is gonna be having a party soon.” Woojin said. “So I’ll keep you posted.”

“Thanks, looking forward to it.”

Woojin excused himself from the two. They had both calmed down from their previous anger by then. They stayed quiet for a while though.

“Well… I should go home.” Minho said. “There’s no reason to be here.”

“Are you sure dude? I mean, it’s a party.”

“I’m not a party person.”

“Fine… but what I said… earlier… I’m sorry, I didn’t mean any of it.”

“You’re drunk, I don’t blame you, but still.” Minho threw the rest of his soda on Hyunjin. “All’s forgiven now. Call me when Chan has that party.”

“Right…” Hyunjin wiped soda off his face. “I’ll do that.”

♥♥♥♥♥

Jisung had a dazed smile on his lips as he cuddled closer to Felix. He wasn’t really sure what movie Felix had chosen for the two to watch but he didn’t mind either way. He was just happy that he wasn’t feeling anxious through his medicated bliss. 

Felix was relieved the both of them finally had the chance to relax together and watch a movie without other things making it too complicated. He had been looking forward to the chance when they would get to finally do this. 

The movie started out pretty normal. The characters had a decent amount of backstory and Jisung was left trying to piece together what had happened. It didn’t take long before Jisung wished he had been more vocal on picking a movie. The soft panting moans from the film made him hyper aware of where Felix’s body met his own.

The plot that had started at the beginning of the movie slowly dissipated to scandal. This hadn’t been what Jisung was expecting from a movie picked by Felix. An action movie, rom-com, hell even Disney would have been what he expected Felix to choose. The movie playing instead was homoerotic and borderline pornographic. 

It made Jisung shiver at how close they were to one another. Felix was so close to him, barely dressed, his bare thigh was pressed up against Jisung. It would be so easy to move his hand onto the boy’s exposed skin. It would be so easy to cup Felix’s face and draw him in for a kiss. 

“Maybe we should watch something else.” Jisung whispered softly, turning to face Felix hoping he doesn’t look too flustered.

“Why?” Felix asked curiously.

“It’s embarrassing.”

“The kissing?”

“And the sex scenes.” Jisung huffed, feeling even more embarrassed at Felix’s smile.

“Did you get turned on?” Felix asked in a melodic teasing voice, seeming pleased with himself.

“Shut up.” Jisung pouted.

Felix gladly took advantage of the opportunity, moving so he was sitting on Jisung’s lap, happy when Jisung connected their lips. The kiss was slow and sensual leaving a fire running through Jisung’s veins. 

“I’ve been wanting you to kiss me for so long.” Felix whispered in a breathless dazed sounding voice, happy when Jisung enthusiastically leans back in to capture his lips. 

The warmth of his hands trailing under Felix’s shirt causing him to shiver pleasantly. 

“You’re so pretty.” Jisung whined causing Felix to giggle.

Felix grinded his hips down, rutting against Jisung. A smile adorning his lips when Jisung bucked up to meet his downward thrusts.

“Wanna touch you.” Felix sighed against his lips.

“Then touch me.”

“I want you to touch me too.” Felix complained, his voice soft and airy.

Jisung moved forward pulling the oversized t-shirt that Felix had been wearing off of his body and tossing it onto the floor. Felix dove in for another kiss, his hands fumbling frantically with the button on Jisung’s jeans.

Jisung’s eyes fluttered shut when Felix started stroking him at a slow pace that had him melting into the touch. His hand blindly making its way to stroke Felix’s erection as the boy got him off. They had fallen in perfect tandem with one another, each happy with the pleasure they were receiving. 

“Isn’t this a nice surprise to come back to. Decided to play without me?” Chan sighed affectionately at the sight of the two desperately stroking each other, frantically chasing their orgasm.

Felix sheepishly met Chan’s gaze. “I thought you liked it when we played nice.” 

“Since you two want to play so badly, whoever makes the other come first gets to be fucked.”

Felix perked up at the mention of getting fucked. He had kept his pace slow and touch on the lighter side knowing that it would leave Jisung feeling sensitive and overwhelmed by the time he started to move faster. Looking down at the precome Felix was smearing along Jisung’s length he realized he had never been fucked by Jisung before.

Jisung whined, his thighs jerking as Felix quickened his pace only for it to falter a second later. He had been so close to coming before Felix had slowed down. His hips thrust up into Felix’s grip forgetting that he was supposed to be trying to last. He quickened his own pace hoping it would cause Felix to speed back up. 

Felix tensed up, a loud moan spilling through his parted lips as Jisung stroke him through his orgasm. Jisung was left looking desperate and lost after Felix had came and he had stopped being touched. The expression caused Chan to chuckle. 

“Good boy.” Chan whispered, leaning in to kiss Felix. 

It was easy to tell that he had let the other boy win. It wasn’t hard for Chan to figure out why. Felix liked pleasure but he loved watching the people he cared about being pleased even more. That and Felix had been fucked by Chan more times than the boy could count. Jisung was new territory for him and it was obvious that he was excited about it. 

“Don’t worry, you’ll still get taken care of.” Chan reassured Jisung once he noticed that hopelessly needy expression hadn’t left his face. 

Chan let his hands spread the boys shaky thighs before grabbing the lube Felix had brought out before Chan had came back. Jisung’s head thrashed to the side in embarrassment, he felt vulnerable and exposed. It only left him feeling needier. He had been so close and he just wanted the pleasurable feelings back.

Jisung bit his lip, exhaling through his nose when he felt Chan start to stretch him taking more time than what Jisung was used to. His fingers expertly teasing him, alternating between stretching him and searching for his prostate. 

Usually, when they had hooked up in the past it was always somewhat rushed, frenzied. Those times had been fun but he wasn’t used to Chan taking so much time or paying as much attention as he was now. It left him feeling shy.

“Hurry, please.” Jisung whined, impatiently trying his best to thrust back against Chan’s fingers.

His own fingers grasping onto the edge of a pillow bringing it over his face so he could hide behind it. 

“Jisung, look at me.” Chan demanded in a soft tone. “Look at me or I’m going to stop.” Chan pulled his slickened fingers out for good measure.

Jisung lowered the pillow slightly, peeking out from over the top of it to look up at Chan. He noticed that Felix was resting back against the headboard with a smile watching the two. Jisung glanced back and forth between the two shyly, only stopped when Chan leaned down to kiss him softly, his thumb stroking over Jisung’s cheek. Taking the pillow from Jisung Chan lifted the boys thighs, entering him with ease.

“If you’re good for me I’ll let Felix ride you too, how does that sound?”

Felix began to lazily stroke himself back to hardness and it caused Jisung to whine as he watched. It was what Felix had been hoping Chan would agree to. Felix discreetly grabbed the lube that had been set off to the side of the bed, coating his fingers in the substance before starting to stretch himself. 

Jisung nodded in agreement, feeling desperate and sensitive. He wasn’t really sure how he was supposed to last until Felix did ride him but the concern over that left him when Chan started thrusting into him. Felix shuffled around the room looking for one of the vibrators that they keep hidden away. Face lighting up with delight as he found it, making his way back to the bed.

“Did I say you could use that?” Chan scolded the younger.

Felix bit his lip looking up at Chan with pleading eyes. 

“Fine, go ahead.’ Chan sighed and Jisung tightened around him when Felix moaned.

Felix switched the toy to a medium setting, leaving it pressed inside of him. His body jerking slightly at the vibrations. He whined loudly every time he moved.

“Fuck” Jisung whimpered as he watched Felix writhe on the bed.

“You want to fuck him so bad, don’t you, baby?” Chan asked Jisung, quickening the pace of his thrusts causing Jisung’s brain to short circuit at the pleasure.

“Please.” Jisung cried out not even sure what he was asking for. 

Chan reached down and stroked his dick causing the boy to jerk at the touch and moan even louder. 

Chan switched their position. “Felix, baby, come help.” 

Jisung whined out in frustration, trying to get Chan to continue his thrusts. Chan was still inside of him and it made him sniffle slightly. All of the stopping and starting was becoming too much for Jisung. Felix wrapped his lips around the tip of Jisung, his tongue darting over the head causing Jisung to jerk forward.

Jisung sighed out softly when Felix took more of his length into his mouth. Turning off the vibrator and setting it off to the side, Felix looked up at Jisung through his lashes, going down on the length once more before popping off.

“Do you want to be inside me now, Sungie?” Felix asked the trembling boy, his hands smoothing over his shaking thighs.

“Please.” The boy answered, sounding close to tears with need.

They had wound up in a position where Jisung was being supported because of Chan’s thighs beneath him while Felix sank down onto his aching member. Jisung gasped, his hands gripping onto Felix the best he could.

Felix took a moment to enjoy all of them being connected like this. Leaning up he took Chan’s lips for a kiss before moving to do the same to Jisung. The boy was a beautiful wreck beneath Felix and it left him feeling powerful.

Jisung’s hand awkwardly moved to take Felix’s member back into his palm, stroking it as the boy started to slowly bounce on top of him. Felix started moving his hips faster, pleased at Jisung’s breathy little mewls. 

“Can’t–” Jisung whispered, trembling between the two. 

Chan was keeping him so full and Felix was bringing him so close to the edge that it was impossible for him to hold back any longer. Felix kissed the boy again, muffling the loud wail that Jisung made as he came. Felix didn’t slow down, using the sensitive boy below him for his own pleasure. Jisung’s body was jerking hard in overstimulation, trapped by his two lovers.

Felix broke the kiss, moaning obscenely as he came, spilling onto Jisung’s stomach. Jisung slumped back, panting as he tried to catch his breath. He was somehow half-hard from Felix’s stimulation but he felt so sensitive to the touch. Chan kissed Felix deeply before peppering his face with kisses. 

“You did so well, Lix. We’ll get cleaned up soon, okay?”

Felix nodded lifting off of Jisung and sinking down onto the sheets satiated and enjoying the view of the two in front of him. Chan pulled out leaving Jisung to make a noise of discomfort at suddenly being so empty. Moving the boy back down onto the bed and letting him stretch his muscles out.

“You okay, sungie?” Chan asked looking down at the boy with an adoring smile.

Jisung nodded, trying to ignore how his heart skipped a beat at the affectionate gaze he was receiving. He wasn’t used to people looking at him like he was someone who mattered. Chan kissed him softly before thrusting into him again. He kept a slow pace, his hands rubbing over Jisung’s muscles soothingly. 

The pleasure coiling in Jisung’s stomach kept building but Chan never quickened his pace. Letting Jisung become overwhelmed by the gentle pleasure overtaking him. He moaned out Chan’s name softly as Chan worked him through his second orgasm of the night. His nose scrunching up as Chan came too. They were met by Felix jumping on top of them both for more kisses. 

“Love you.” Felix whispered softly, stealing another kiss from Jisung.

It was another thing Jisung wasn’t used to being told. Jisung leaned into the kiss hesitantly, enjoying the taste of the other. The three laid together as they came down from their high. Chan was the first to get up and run a bath to get them all cleaned up.

♥♥♥♥♥

“Bed time.”

They were all pretty tired and relaxed after having their fun. Both boys happily dressed in one of Chan’s shirts, wearing nothing else but their boxerbriefs. The atmosphere was a lot friendlier and loving than before. Chan was getting the boys their nighttime medicine, using the chance to bring something up.

“Since you’re so well behaved, I was thinking we could have a party.”

“A party?” Jisung asked shyly. “Here?”

“Chan throws them sometimes.” Felix said. “We’ll be safe, the party is in the house and in the backyard. Our room here and the basement are off limits, so it’s a safe place in case you get scared or want some time alone.”

“If you’re not comfortable with the idea Jisung, I won’t have one.”

“No it’s okay… I don’t have to leave the house, and it could be fun, like old times.”

“Yes it can be, but I do have some rules you need to follow.”

“Rules?”

“Nothing to bad, Lix, can you explain.”

“Sure thing!” Felix took Jisung’s hands. “Since we take out meds we can’t have any alcohol, and that’s the most important rule. We also can’t take anyone into the restricted areas, and no flirting with strangers.”

Jisung giggled a bit. “Why would I? I have you two and that’s enough for me.”

“I feel the same!” 

The two boys hugged, Felix taking the chance to start tickling Jisung, the other retaliated the same way. The room was suddenly filled with laughter.

“Easy before you both pass out.” Chan laughed, the two stopping. “Usually I let Felix have his own fun, but since it’s your first party here Sungie, I want you to stay with Lix all night. If anything happens come find me, and it’s okay if you want to go to be early.”

“Okay, I got it.” Jisung said. “I’m looking forward to it.”

“I’m glad.”

He got the two to bed, then headed down. He sent his trio a message, confirming a party and giving them a date. With that he started looking through the kitchen, making a list of what he had and what he would need to get. It had been a while since he threw a party and he would also need supplies for Sunshine. It was gonna be a lot of work, but he was looking forward to it, besides, it’d be a really good thing for Jisung.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again the lovely smut scene was written by my friend AStarryMystery, their username on this site, and I integrated it in the chapter. Highly recommend you check out their work too! And I hope you're all ready for a party next chapter.


	13. Chapter 13

“What do you think about this one?”

Jisung and Felix were getting dressed for the night, going through their clothes in the closet and trying things on. Jisung had gotten used to wearing one of Chan’s shirts around the house with some pants but for the party he wanted to wear something different. In the end he decided to wear what he wore the first night he met Chan.

“You look great.” Felix cheered. “How about me?”

“As pretty as always!”

“Good, it’s been a while since I’ve been to a party. They’re really fun.”

“Maybe we can convince Chan to throw more.”

“That would be awesome.”

Once they were dressed the two went downstairs. The trio was already there as well, helping out with preparations. They found Chan in the backyard, both hugging him.

“Hello there.” He kissed both of them. “Can’t say I completely approve of you wearing something that’s not mine.”

“We’re gonna be dancing around we need to wear something that fits us properly.” Felix pouted.

“Fair point, let me look at you.”

Chan turned around and the boys stepped back. He smiled, they both looked very nice, and the two were even blushing a bit.

“I remember that look Sungie. It’s what you wore when we first met.”

“You remember!”

“Of course I do, you looked so beautiful. And you look just as lovely Lix.”

“Thank you.” Felix was smiling. “Can we help with anything?”

“Um… you guys can help with snacks in the kitchen with Changbin.”

“Okay!”

“But first a picture, come here.”

The three posed for a few pictures, promising to take more throughout the night. The two then went inside to help prepare. They put out snacks all over the house, helping with the table outside, as well as filing coolers with ice and drinks. Jisung was really excited, he had gone to parties but he never had one come to him. Once guests started showing up, a lot of them, the party began.

♥♥♥♥♥

“So this is the place?”

“Yeah, why?”

“I don’t… this is a pretty nice neighborhood. How can he afford a place like this?”

“Like I said before, he makes a lot of people happy.”

Hyunjin rang the doorbell, someone answering and welcoming them inside. The place was pretty lively, loud music, drinks and people all over the place.

“Oh wait.” Hyunjin said. “There’s this boy, adorable little shit, Felix. He’s Chan’s boyfriend so don’t try anything. Dude has no issue throwing someone out of his parties if they’re being a problem, especially to his boy.”

“I’m not here to flirt or get a boyfriend, I’m here to get information on Jisung.”

“Alright, well, good luck.”

Hyunjin recognized Woojin in the crowds and went over to greet him, leaving Minho by himself. He stayed where he was for a while, but he didn’t really know anyone so it was best he mingled and maybe asked around for Chan. Since he was there he grabbed a drink and some snacks, might as well blend and act normal.

He walked through the house seeing what was going on. People were gathered in the living room playing games, it seemed like the dance floor was in the backyard with a bonfire to the side. It was definitely a lively atmosphere. He was about to head outside when he saw Chan in the kitchen, he went over to him, interrupting a conversation.

“Chan right?”

“Hm? Who’s asking?”

“Me. I’m Minho.”

“Nice to meet you. First time at a party?”

“No, a first at yours though.”

“Well do enjoy yourself.”

“I will, although I was wondering if I could ask you something.”

“Sure, what’s on your mind?”

“Well, you dated-”

Minho stopped when he heard a familiar laugh. He looked back to see Jisung coming into the house from the backyard. He couldn’t believe his eyes.

“Jisung…”

“I dated who?”

“Ah… nothing, sorry, excuse me.”

Minho headed into the hallway, seeing Jisung holding someone’s hand and heading upstairs. He wasn’t sure if what he saw was real but he needed to find out.

“Jisung!”

♥♥♥♥♥

The first thing Jisung wanted to do was dance. It had been so long and it was just as lively as he was used to. Felix stayed with him, the two of them having so much fun. Chan joined them for a while, a few kisses here and there amongst the dancing. They also took a few pictures, it was there first party together after all.

After some dancing they roasted marshmallows and had some smores. Of course at some point the older one was pulled away for business reasons. The two boys were having fun, getting back to dancing after the sugary snacks. There was certainly a lot more people around, some clearly on Chan’s latest concoction, Sunshine. The party was designed to unveil it.

“I have to go to the bathroom.” Felix yelled over the music. “Come on.”

He took Jisung’s hand and the two went inside, going upstairs. On the way up Jisung heard someone calling his name but he didn’t pay much attention. He waited by the door for Felix when someone suddenly grabbed him. He jumped a bit, ready to hit someone but then he recognized the person.

“Minho!”

“Jisung, what the hell!”

“What? I…”

“I’ve been worried sick.” Minho hugged Jisung tight. “You just disappeared on me.”

“I’m fine silly.” Jisung pulled away. “You don’t need to be worried.”

“I don’t? Jisung, I went to your house and you were just gone!”

“I wasn’t gone, I moved in with Chan.”

“Wait what?”

“Yeah, we got back together and-”

“You got back together? With Chan? You told me he wasn’t good… that all you ever did was party, and that there wasn’t much else.”

“At first it was like that, but he promised to do better this time and he did! It’s so awesome living here, and Felix is cool too.”

“Felix? I thought he was Chan’s boyfriend.”

“He is, and I guess he’s mine too.” Jisung blushed. “Oh my gosh he is!”

“Jisung… are you okay?”

“Yeah, why?”

“You don’t… you didn’t talk to me for weeks you know, you had me worried something bad had happened to you.”

“Nothing bad happened, I’m fine.”

“Okay… can I get you a drink? We can talk and catch up.”

“That sounds awesome, but no alcohol.”

“Got it.”

Minho grabbed Jisung and took him downstairs with him. He felt like something was off, Jisung wouldn’t just go radio silent like that, and he seemed far to giddy for his own good. This was Chan’s house after all, and he wasn’t stupid, he noticed that other people were taking something that brought a smile to their face. He grabbed some alcohol, figuring that maybe if he got Jisung drunk the boy would be more honest, even if he had said no to alcohol earlier. The two talked by living room, drinking.

“Thanks!” Jisung took a swing. “So, you enjoying the party?”

“Yeah… yeah it’s fun. Chan knows how to throw one.”

“He does, it’s my first of his and I’m having so much fun!”

“Have you… have you taken anything?”

“Like what?”

“I mean, people are taking things…”

“Oh, you mean Sunshine.”

“Sunshine?”

“It’s Chan’s latest party favor. Do you want some?”

“No, no, I’m good. So… why did you take him back?”

“We talked at a party, and then he took me home, here, and I took him back, realizing we never should have broken up, he’s great.”

“But why?”

“Why…” Jisung felt a bit dizzy. “Is this… alcohol?”

“Yeah, I thought-”

Jisung dropped his cup and fell against Minho. The older was caught off guard, but then worried when Jisung started shaking.

“Jisung!”

Minho looked up to see another boy running down the stairs and take Jisung into his arms. Jisung was a bit heavy for the other and so they fell back but he held Jisung tightly.

“What did you do!”

“I… I didn’t-”

“Chan! CHAN!”

The screaming of the other drew attention, Minho unsure of what to do. Chan quickly came over, taking Jisung into his arms. He noticed the cup on the floor, giving Minho a death glare before taking Jisung upstairs. The other boy followed, and Minho wanted to as well but Hyunjin held him back.

“What the fuck did you do?”

“I didn’t do anything!”

“Yeah right, Jisung and Chan are back together you know.”

“Yeah I just found out. So what?”

“You gave Jisung alcohol didn’t you?”

“So? What do you know!” Minho pinned Hyunjin against the wall. “Tell me!”

“Chan’s taking care of him! Jisung is on mediation and that shit doesn’t mix well with alcohol!”

“Medication! For what!”

“I don’t know, he’s your friend.”

“What the fuck is going on?”

“I think I know.”

“Know what?”

“You’re fucken jealous aren’t you.”

“What?”

“You lost your chance with Jisung again and you fucken-”

“Shut up! You’re high or drunk or both.”

“So much for wanting Jisung safe.” Hyunjin mocked. “Am I right?”

“Fuck you!”

♥♥♥♥♥

When Chan was told Felix was yelling for him he ran off. He was quick to find Felix holding a twitching Jisung in his arms. He took Jisung from the other, looking him over, realizing the stench of alcohol was coming from his mouth. He noticed the cup on the floor and then the boy from before, Minho.

He didn’t need an explanation, in the moment putting it together, that this Minho was the one who was always messaging Jisung. He took Jisung up to their room, quick to get the door open, Felix following behind him. Chan got Jisung into the bathroom, shoving his fingers down their throat to get them to throw up. He was glad when Jisung did, rubbing his back to sooth him. It seemed like he was feeling better afterwards.

“Sungie, take it easy, deep breaths.”

“What… what happened…”

“I don’t know, you tell me. Who gave you alcohol?”

“My… my friend… Minho…”

“Why did you drink it?”

“I told him not to get me alcohol… I trusted him.” Jisung started tearing up. “I’m so stupid, I should have-”

“No, no you’re not stupid, it’s not your fault.” Chan pulled the other onto his lap, hugging him tight. “You thought he was your friend but if he was he wouldn’t have done that now would he?”

“No…”

“It’s okay, I got you now, you’re okay.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t apologize, you did nothing wrong. Do you want to go back-”

“No… no I’m done.”

“Alright, if you say so. Let’s clean you up a bit, don’t want you smelling like vomit.”

Jisung managed a chuckle. “Yeah.”

The boy washed out his mouth and brushed his teeth before getting undressed. He slipped into one of Chan’s shirts, he hated how the night had gone, tears stinging his eyes, he started crying into the shirt. Felix took his hand, squeezing it tight.

“Take it easy Sungie, it’s not your fault.”

“Sorry I left you alone… I shouldn’t have.”

“I’m just glad you’re okay.”

“Are you sure you want to go to sleep?” Chan asked. “You don’t have-”

“No… I don’t want to go back down there. Minho was yelling at me for not talking to him and he told me it was stupid to get back together and… and…”

Jisung was sobbing harder, Chan pulling him into another hug. He gestured for Felix to hand him the syringe, he really didn’t like seeing either of his boys in tears. He was gentle inserting the needle, Jisung calming down in his arms.

“I’ll stay too.” Felix said.

“No…” Jisung mumbled. “Go… have fun… next party… together…”

“Alright, but only for a while longer, I’ll join you soon.”

“Okay…”

Felix gave Jisung a kiss before he passed out. Chan tucked him into bed, giving the boy some headphones so the music from below wouldn’t bother him.

“What about his friend, Minho?”

“That guy is not a friend of Jisung’s, not after the shit he pulled. I need to find him, come on, let Sungie get some sleep.”

♥♥♥♥♥

Minho pushed Hyunjin away from him, he was definitely not liking the situation Jisung seemed to be in. He was about to head upstairs when he noticed some of the pictures on the wall. He looked at a few, recognizing some of them as old photos, but what caught his eye was a picture of Jisung, the same one that had been posted a long time ago, when he first disappeared. He wandered into the living room seeing all the other pictures.

He recognized the other boy in the pictures besides Chan, it was the one who had also yelled at him, it seemed to be Felix. It made his stomach turn seeing them all happy and smiling, as if this was a perfect household. Eventually he saw the pictures of all three of them together, very unsure of the situation. He heard footsteps and saw Chan coming down the stairs, Felix behind him, but no sign of Jisung. He waited for a while then snuck upstairs.

The only door that was unlocked was the bathroom. Before when Jisung had been taken upstairs he noticed Chan unlock one of the doors. He found that door, not surprised it was locked. He looked around to make sure he could pick the lock without anyone noticing. The room was dark when he got in, but he found the light switch. It was the bedroom, and he noticed Jisung lying in bed.

“Jisung?”

He closed the door behind him, looking around the room. Everything seemed fine and he went over to the bed, shaking Jisung, but the boy didn’t respond. He took out the headphones, shaking him again, but nothing.

“Jisung wake up!” He got on the bed. “Jisung!”

The boy was completely unresponsive. Every time he shook him he just whined and curled up, deep in sleep. Minho was really starting to freak out, one minute the boy had been shaking and now he wouldn’t wake up. He really didn’t want to resort to any pain but he was running out of options.

“Sorry.”

Minho slapped Jisung, hoping that would do the trick but it was as ineffective as shaking him. If the place wasn’t so crowded he’d probably carry Jisung out.  


“Medication… and now this? What have they done to you.”

“Pervert!”

Another voice filled the silence. Minho didn’t have time to look and see who it was before he was tackled off the bed. Whoever did so was quick to get off him, and when he looked up he noticed Felix holding Jisung, rubbing his red cheek. 

“You’re fucken disgusting!”

“Me? What the fuck did-”

“You!”

Minho barely registered the other voice before someone threw him out of the room. His head hit the wall, and he collapsed to the ground with a thud. When he looked back he saw Chan storming over and then kick him in the face. He spit out some blood and got yanked onto his feet, slammed against the wall.

“You piece of shit! You could have killed Jisung!”

“What the fuck did you do to him!”

“That’s none of your fucken concern. He’s safe and fine now, no thanks to you.”

“You kidnapped him! Drugged him and who knows what else!”

“I’m looking after him! You’re being a fucken creep and hurting him!”

“Why won’t he wake up! What medication did you put him on!”

Minho got the wind knocked out of him, falling to his hands and knees. He got another kick in the face. At this point it was obvious everyone was watching the two fight. He got up trying to take a swing only to be shoved down the stairs. That incident was a blur, the only thing he remembered was laying at the bottom of the stairs, most of his limbs aching.

“Get him out of here!”

The next thing Minho knew he was outside. His head was spinning and he could barely move. He heard footsteps approach and then someone rolled him over. He managed to make out Hyunjin above him.

“Hyunjin…”

“You really fucked up.”

“Ji… Jisung…”

“He’s fine, I’ll call you a cab.”

“No… no I can’t…”

“You’re not going back in there, and Chan’s not gonna let you anywhere near Jisung.”

“What… did he do…”

“He’s looking after him.” Hyunjin helped Minho up, supporting him. “He’s safe and happy, that’s all you need to know.”

“I don’t… trust that…”

“Would you let it go! Regardless of what you think you nearly got Jisung killed.”

That shut Minho up, and he did his best to walk on his own. He focused on trying to remember what had happened, his trip down the stairs the main thing on his mind. He still couldn’t believe Chan had done that in front of everyone.  


“Do you want a cab home or to the ER?”

“Home… sorry if I dragged…”

“You’re an idiot, just let this go, please.”

“Fine…”

Hyunjin helped the other into the cab when it arrived, he didn’t plan to leave just yet, typical. Minho took the trip to catch his breath, this wasn’t over, far from over. He had more questions than answers, but all he knew for sure was that he needed to get Jisung out of that house.

♥♥♥♥♥

Despite the humiliation of getting beat up at that party, one good thing came out of it, he now knew where Jisung was. In the days after the party Minho scoped out the house, waiting for the right moment to make his move. It took almost a week but he eventually had a good idea about Chan’s habits and when he would head out. It was rare for him to be gone long but all Minho needed was a few minutes.

Using the front door wouldn’t be a smart option so he was going to jump the fence in the back. He left his car nearby and got into the backyard. Luckily he didn’t see the boys in the kitchen, and the back door was open so he just walked in. The place was quiet, and as he looked around it seemed pretty empty.

“Jisung?”

The only place he could think of was the bedroom. As he was about to head up he saw a sleepy Jisung coming down. The boy didn’t notice him, rubbing the sleep from his eyes and yawning. Minho couldn’t help himself and he pulled the other into a hug.

“Jisung, I’m so glad you’re okay.”

Jisung yelled when he was grabbed, realizing who was hugging him didn’t ease his mind at all. He started squirming, trying to get the older one off him.  


“Minho! How did you get in here! Let me go!”

“Listen to me we need to go.”

“No! I’m not going anywhere with you.”

Minho let him go, but made sure he didn’t run off. He held him in place, the boy a shaking mess, but he was trying to get him to focus.  


“Jisung you’re not safe here, Chan kidnapped you and he’s been drugging you.”

“What are you talking about? I came here on my own, now let me go and get out!”

“Jisung-”

“I’m fine, now let me go!”

“He’s done something to you.” Minho was concerned. “We need to go.”

“No!”

Minho started dragging the other to the door, Jisung trying to pull himself free but he was still a bit drowsy. He didn’t want to leave, memories of that nightmare coming to the front of his mind, making him afraid.  


“No! Let me go Minho!” He felt like crying. “Felix!”

“Shut up! Jisung, I’m trying to help!”

“Felix!”

Minho gagged Jisung, opening the door. He then saw Felix running down the stairs. In the moment he kinda felt bad for only focusing on Jisung, knowing full well whatever was done to Jisung was done to Felix, he couldn’t take one and just leave the other.

“Jisung I’m trying to help you.”

“Let him go!” Felix yelled. “You pervert.”

“I wasn’t doing anything. Please, I’m trying to help you both.”

Jisung had calmed down a bit, relieved to see Felix. He bit Minho’s hand and then scrambled to Felix, hugging him. Minho groaned, grabbing his injury.

“I don’t have time for this, we have to go, both of you. Jisung, please, we’re friends, trust me.”

“I… I…”

Minho grabbed Felix, dragging him to the door. This one reacted much more violently, screaming and thrashing around. He was throwing Minho off balance, desperate not to leave the house.

“Let me go!” Felix screamed. “Let me go! Let me go!”

He wasn’t just angry, but terrified, something Jisung hadn’t seen before. Jisung ran over, trying to get Minho to let the other go, but he ended up getting hit in the face, Felix not paying attention to who was around him. When that happened Minho dropped him, Felix running away from the scene. Minho grabbed Jisung checking his injuries.

“Are you okay Jisung? Fuck, where did he hit you?”

He didn’t get an answer, instead he felt a burning pain in his shoulder. When he looked back he saw a knife in him, Felix holding the handle. The shock didn’t settle in before Felix pulled the knife out and stabbed him again, and again. Minho collapsed, blood pooling around him. The boy was about to make another strike, tears on his face, fear in his eyes, Jisung sat against the wall away from them holding his bloody nose.

“Felix!”

The front door had opened, Chan walking in on a scene he never imagined. He ran to Felix, managing to knock the knife out of his hand and pull him close. Felix squirmed in the older ones grasp, stuck in his own mind.

“He has to die!”

“Felix! Be a good boy now and calm down, calm down for me. You’re safe, I’m not gonna let him hurt you.”

Felix started crying as he let himself relax, leaning into Chan’s embrace. He held him tight, shaking slightly. Chan kissed his head and sat him down on the floor, going to check on Jisung, no broken nose or black eye, just a nosebleed and a busted lip.

“Sungie, I want you to be a good boy too, take a deep breath and relax for me, you’re okay. He’s not taking you anywhere, either of you.”

With both his boys calmed down he went over and shut the door, locking it, then looking back at the bloody mess on the floor. He recognized who it was, anger bubbling up inside him. He knelt down, grabbing the intruders face, they were rather pale.

“It was very stupid of you to come here and hurt my boys.”

“You… monster…”

“Don’t worry to much Minho. I’m not gonna kill you, I won’t let Felix be a murderer. So you can rest easy, we have a lot to talk about when you wake up.”

“Ji… Jisung…”

“He’ll be fine, they’ll both be and I’ll take care of them like I always have. As for you, we’ll see.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was gonna end the chapter with Minho getting kicked out of the party... but that was too easy.


	14. Chapter 14

Minho came to, finding himself seated at the table. As his eye sight cleared he could see Felix sat across from him, nervous, and Jisung to his left, refusing to make eye contact. He was still in Chan’s house and that sent shivers down his spine. He then remembered Felix had stabbed him, although he didn’t feel much pain. His wounds had been cleaned and bandaged at some point. It was just the three of them alone.

“Jisung… Jisung are you alright?”

The other boy had a bandage on his nose, staring at the ground. A bit of blood stained his shirt, and whenever Minho spoke he seemed to flinch.

“Jisung, please talk to me.”

He got no answer again, instead Jisung reaching over and grabbing Felix’s hand, he seemed to be on the verge of tears. Minho tried to get up but then realized he was tied to the chair. He could barely move and had no strength to break free, so he was stuck there for the time being.

“You’re awake.” 

Chan walked into the room, giving Minho a quick glance. He checked on his boys, they were both okay, but still shaken up by the incident. They both grabbed Chan tightly, clearly not wanting to be there. He kissed both their heads, telling them to relax.

“Did you take your meds?” They shook their heads. “Didn’t think so.”

Chan went over to the medicine cabinet, giving each of the boys their medicine. Minho just watched in silence, glaring, disgusted as to how eager each one was to take that pill. To them there was nothing wrong or strange about the whole situation. He wanted to yell, but he needed to keep calm, he couldn’t do anything while tied to a chair, he had to wait for the right moment.

“What do you boys want for breakfast? Something soft and mushy I would guess. I’ll see what we got.” He poured the boys a glass of orange juice. “I think today feels like a lazy day don’t you think.”

“That would be nice…” Jisung mumbled.

“Alright, we should-”

“What is wrong with you?” Minho finally spoke. “Are you… fucken insane?”

“I don’t think I like your tone, you’re a guest here, you should be more respectful.”

“A guest? Your boy Felix stabbed me, multiple times.”

“That’s your own fault, you triggered him. If anything, he probably thought he was stabbing someone else.”

“Someone else? Who?”

“His ex.”

“His ex? Really?”

“Felix, be a good boy for me and take your shirt off.”

“What?”

Felix slipped off his shirt, revealing to Minho all the scars that adorned his chest. Minho’s eyes went wide seeing the state the other was in.

“You-”

“I didn’t do that. Did I do that Felix?”

“No… no you didn’t… it was… it was…”

Felix was starting to panic, tears building up, whatever was going through his head was making him afraid and he started shaking. Chan grabbed him, the little one squirming in his grasp before there was a needle in his neck. He calmed down moments later, leaning into the others touch.

“Sh, easy Felix, he’s not here, he’s not gonna find you or hurt you.” Chan cooed. “You’re safe with me like you’ve always been.”

“What… what did you do to him? To Jisung?”

“I fixed him, both of them.”

“Fix? Since when were they broken!”

“The world’s a very cruel place, surely you know what happened to Jisung.”

“That doesn’t mean he was-”

“You know how he acted after the incident, don’t you? I saw him getting real drunk at parties, I knew he was barely functioning back then, but it seemed he had someone looking after him. That is until you gave up on him.”

“I did not!”

“You left him alone.”

“I… I just couldn’t see him like that…”

“He needed you, he needed someone but don’t beat yourself up too much, I’m looking after him now.”

“No! Whatever this is, whatever you’ve done to him, you’re not taking care of him!”

“He’s happy and safe, he won’t have to be afraid anymore.”

“Is that what you think? You think what you’re doing is good for them?”

“I know it is. I’ve taken good care of Felix for nearly a year now, and he’s very happy here.”

“Yeah thanks to whatever you did to him and the drugs.”

Chan sighed. “Would you believe me if I told you I never really planned to do this? That it kinda just happened.”

“No.”

“Of course not, you don’t see the big picture, but I do.”

♥♥♥♥♥

Chan collapsed on the couch, tired from dancing. A while later Felix plopped down next to him, finishing the drink he had. They both just sat there, catching their breath before speaking.

“Good to see you out.” Chan said. “It’s been a while.”

“No it hasn’t, you just miss me.”

“And what’s wrong with that?”

“Nothing.”

A car horn suddenly scared Felix. He laughed it off, looking at his phone when he felt it buzz, his smile fading.

“That’s me, I gotta go.”

“You aren’t serious are you, Lix?”

“See ya next time, save me a dance okay.”

“Fine, take care.”

“You too.”

♥♥♥♥♥

“You guys ready to get destroyed!”

Felix came into the house with a loud attitude. He threw some snacks down, ready for game night at Chan’s house. Woojin, Changbin, Hyunjin, and Jeongin already present. He took his place on the couch.

“Someone’s in a good mood.” Changbin commented.

“Yeah, the bf is away for a few days, so I can do what I want.”

“Shouldn’t you always be allowed to do that?”

“He worries about me when he’s around.” Felix countered. “So, Chan, where are the freebies?”

“Is that the only reason you came?”

“No, I came to kick ass and take names.”

Chan laughed. “Alright then, all see what I got, you guys get started.”

The night was way more energetic than usual, Felix more laid back and happy. The others left rather early in the morning, and while Chan cleaned up he noticed Felix passed out on his couch. He let the boy sleep until he finished up, shaking the other.

“Hey, Lix, buddy wake up.”

“Hm…” Felix groaned. “Five more minutes.” 

“It’s like four in the morning, come on, do you need me to call you a cab?”

“No… I don’t wanna go back to that house…”

“Alright, fine, but if you’re gonna stay then maybe you should go upstairs and sleep in a bed.”

“But… where will you sleep?”

“I have a spare room downstairs.”

“No… that’s not right… I can’t take your bed.”

“Then what do you suggest we do?”

“Just share the bed with me… I’m small… I don’t move much… or hog the covers.”

“Okay, let’s go then.”

“Carry me! Please…”

“Are you serious?” Chan was holding back a smile. “You’re that lazy?”

“I’m tiny and tired, please… pretty please…”

“I hate you sometimes.”

“Nah, you love me.”

“Believe what you will.”

Chan took the sleepy boy into his arms and carried him upstairs, Felix was very happy about being carried. When he got in bed he curled up, snuggling against the sheets.

“Hey, get out of those clothes first.”

“No… I’m good.”

“Felix.”

Chan grabbed the other boy, helping him out of his shirt. Felix struggled but was no match, being left exposed. He tried to cover up his injuries, his bruises, reaching for his shirt.

“Felix, what the hell!”

“Give me back my shirt…” Felix mumbled. “Please…”

“What happened to you? You look like shit, did Nic-”

“No! No, I had a few accidents…”

“Accidents? Really?”

“It’s a big house…”

“Felix… many of those wounds aren’t even treated properly. Have you ever gone to see a doctor with those excuses?”

“I’ve only been to the ER a few times… Nicholas… he has a guy look me over whenever I do something stupid… when it’s not that big of a deal.”

“Well that guy has done a shit job.”

“Pain killers work well… it’s all I need… don’t need to be crying over the injuries…”

“Felix…”

“Please give me back my shirt…” Felix was wide awake now, and trembling. “I’m gonna call a cab and-”

“You’re not going anywhere.”

“I don’t need your he-”

Chan didn’t hesitate to put pressure on one of Felix’s bruises. The boy screamed out in agony and fell back on the bed, tears stinging his eyes. Chan sighed and grabbed somethings from the bathroom, getting Felix to sit up. He wiped away his tears then rubbed some lotion onto his chest, Felix whimpering.

“I know it stings, but it should help with all the aches and pains.” Chan watched Felix’s reactions. “Is this why you always want to be high? So you don’t feel pain?”

“You can’t… you can’t tell the others…”

“Oh, I won’t.”

“Thank-”

“You will.”

“No! I can’t! They’ll just overreact and worry! You all will.”

“Of course we will! Look at yourself Felix! Someone who loves you doesn’t hurt-”

“Nicholas didn’t do this!”

“Okay fine, if he really loved you he would take better care of you.”

“He does.”

“Felix-”

“If you want to look after my wounds fine, but don’t talk nonsense.”

Chan sighed. “You’re right, all this would just stress you out more.”

“It is…”

The two fell silent, Chan being a lot more gentle with his touch. Felix let out a content sigh, a small smile adorning his face.

“You should wear something breezy for tonight.”

Chan had the little one wear one of his shirts for the night. He wasn’t happy with the knowledge he had gained. He always knew there was something going on with Felix, but he never wanted to think it could be as worse as it clearly was. He didn’t sleep easy that night, staying awake for the most part, but he was content seeing that Felix did sleep well.

♥♥♥♥♥

Throughout the night the older one did manage to get some sleep, by morning Felix was curled up next to him. He didn’t want to wake the other so he carefully snuck out of bed and went downstairs. He wanted to talk to Felix but he knew the boy wasn’t going to be up for any discussions. It would take time, so it would be best to build some trust, might as well start with breakfast. The smell probably woke Felix up since he came downstairs asking what there was to eat, taking a seat at the table.

Chan acted as if nothing happened last night, Felix doing the same. Despite the issues Chan actually liked the company. For the most part he was a loner, sure he had friends, but he never felt the need to spend a lot of time with one single person, to get particularly close to someone, and he’s never had someone stay over before. Felix was a welcomed addition to his usual lonely morning routine.

It didn’t seem like Felix staying was going to be a problem, that is until he left Felix alone. He needed to get somethings from the garden, and when he went down to the basement he found Felix on the floor, candies next to him and a beer can in his hand. Chan didn’t need to see anything else to know what had happened. He grabbed Felix and dragged him to the bathroom, making him throw up. Afterwards Felix just laughed.

“That was disgusting.”

“What the hell were you thinking!”

“That… I wasn’t… in the right… mind set.” Felix giggled. “Not happy enough… you know…”

“How long have you known me? And how many times have I said that shit doesn’t mix well with alcohol!”

“No… you said alcohol was… it would make things work faster… yeah that…”

“No! You could have died!”

“That doesn’t sound so bad…”

“Felix, I’m serious.”

“Me too.”

Chan stared down at the other, he was worried to say the least. He gently pulled Felix into his lap, petting his head.

“Chan… I don’t wanna feel like this…”

“Then what do you wanna feel?”

“Happy…”

Chan sighed. “Alright, how about I make you something.”

“What?”

“I’ll make something special for you that will make you very happy okay, but no drinking with it okay.”

“Can I name it?”

“Sure.”

Chan got Felix up, taking him to his little lab set up, sitting him down on the table. He looked him over first, making sure he was okay, then gave him some water. Felix drank it, swinging his legs, watching the other work.

“Can I ask you something?”

“What?”

“How… why do you do this stuff?”

“What stuff?”

“Make all these drugs. They’re not all for parties, Changbin told me you make painkillers and muscle relaxers among other things.”

“He does have a big mouth, doesn’t he. Well, how about this, I’ll be honest with you, if you’ll be honest with me.”

“What? No, forget it, you’ll just tell the ot-”

“Just me, tell me the truth and I won’t tell anyone else.”

Felix was quiet for a moment. “You promise?”

“Cross my heart and hope to die.”

“Fine, but you first.”

“Alright. To start, I didn’t have a shit life growing up if that’s what you think. I lived with my parents, had a roof over my head, food on the table, at first anyway, and I was a good kid, I just wasn’t happy. My parents… they weren’t cruel or anything, they just didn’t care much about me, if that makes sense. I was kinda just in their life, pretty sure an aunt raised me. So, you know, you could say I didn’t develop some emotions or social norms properly, didn’t know what being happy was like, but I always heard about drugs, how they could make you happy. Got my hands on some in high school, and I liked how it felt, but you know, stuff is expensive, so I learned how to make my own.”

“When did you… start dealing?”

“I never planned to, I just wanted that stuff for myself, but while in college my roommate found my stash and tried it. He said it was good and that he and some friends would pay for some more. I was in school on scholarships and grants, and I had a campus job, but some more pocket cash wouldn’t hurt, besides my stuff made him happy. That’s when you can say I started dealing and cheap too, I didn’t want to charge so much for a smile. Word got around about me and business kinda boomed. Woojin introduced me to Jeongin around that time to help with the financials. No point in staying in med school to be honest, so I dropped out. That’s around the time I left home too, my parents didn’t say anything about me moving out, never said anything about me going to college either, haven’t heard from them since.”

“Side track real quick, why med school?”

“I was making my own drugs, studying medicine and chemicals would be beneficial for me. Besides, it would also keep me in school the longest, since I also had no idea what to do with myself after school, and it would pay the most once I got my career going. Seemed like a win-win situation for me.”

“Makes sense but you never… well I’ve never seen you take any of your… I mean, don’t get high off your own product but isn’t that what you wanted?”

“I did make that stuff for myself at first, but I take more pleasure in making others happy now. Besides, I do need to keep a clear head. A few months after I dropped out of school, and some good investments, I got this place all nice and set up. Business expanded to what it is now thanks to Changbin, he had a few ideas, and I figured I could do more than simple party favors. I did go to med school after all so I know how to make muscle relaxers and pain killers and other stuff at a more affordable price, for those who know me anyway. Woojin usually keeps tabs on the more medical side of business, taught him a few things, and Changbin too since I can’t do everything myself anymore.”

“You’re way too smart to be a drug dealer you know that right.”

“Maybe, but I like helping people this way, and I like making people happy, even if it’s for a few hours. So, that’s my story, what’s yours?”

Felix whined. “Can I get Lux first?”

“Lux?”

“Yeah, it’s what I want to call it. A mix of my nickname and the word lucky, Lux.”

“Alright, cool name, but I’m not done.”

“Ugh, fine. I met Nicholas at school, we had a few classes together and we both had our struggles. He asked me if I wanted to study together, see if we could help each other pass our classes. I agreed, and things just went from there. He was nice and every study session kinda ended up like a date. Although because of school we didn’t go on a date date for a while. The first time he properly asked me out I had to turn him down, I already had plans. No idea how, but he found me at the party I was at, told me he was worried and dragged me out. I was pissed and yelled at him on the car ride back to his place. That is until he slapped me, I shut up and he apologized. We all make mistakes and he was worried, I didn’t actually tell him where I would be that night anyway.”

“That’s really not how that should have gone.”

“I thought it was a one time thing so I didn’t let it bother me, I had also been a bit drunk. I was just more open about where I went and stuff after that. We were fine for a while but then he got clingy, he didn’t want me out so late, wanted to know who I was with and whatnot.”

“Why… why didn’t you leave?”

“I… well I wasn’t sure what to say, so I ghosted him for a few days. I got real drunk one night and someone called him to pick me up. When I woke up at his place we started arguing. I took that time to finally say something, that we needed a break. I don’t know what happened next but I ended up at the bottom of the stairs.”

“Felix!”

“I’m pretty sure I tripped, I was drunk after all. He took care of me as I recovered, and he was so sweet. Honestly, I don’t know why I had wanted to break up, and things were good, for awhile anyway. I started getting out of line with stuff and… he’d hit me to get me back to my senses.”

“Felix you have scars.”

“Those were my fault… I was saying stupid shit. I try not to but I slip up sometimes, human after all.” Felix chuckled. “He has his moments, but he looks after me, and he loves me, and I love him. What relationship doesn’t have issues you know.”

Chan walked over to the other boy, taking his hand and gently caressing his cheek. Felix slowly looked up, a few tears on his face, giving Chan a soft smile. The older one wiped away the tears and then slipped a pill past his lips.

“Lux should take effect in a few minutes. It’ll relax you and make you nice and happy.”

“Thanks.”

“You only get one okay, more won’t help, and Felix…”

“Hm?”

“If… if you ever need anything… I’m here for you okay, my door is always open to you.”

“Okay.”

♥♥♥♥♥

Chan wanted Felix to stay at least a day more, to make sure Lux didn’t have any real negative side effects. Felix was fine though, very happy, and friendly, walking around the house in Chan's shirts. Their time together was rather clique, something out of a movie. They’d cook together, play games, go out into town and just have fun. Everyday together Felix would take Lux, just to keep the happiness there, Chan didn’t even seem to mind, he just enjoyed the others company and that he could help him smile.

He actually really liked having Felix around, gave him something more to do with his life, to look after him, to make him happy. Honestly Felix made him happy too, it almost felt like they were a couple, even though they didn’t kiss or hold hands or anything like that. Chan never expected anything to happen between them, Felix was just staying over to avoid going home to an empty house, but things eventually took a turn.

“You’re so nice…”

Felix was cuddling against Chan on the couch late one night, the two watching a movie. The older one laughed.

“I guess so, but so are you.”

“Yeah, but you’ve been really nice to me…”

“You’re my friend, why would I be mean?”

“I’ve been leeching off you for a few days, remember?”

“Okay fair, but, I don’t mind, my house is always open to you.”

“You’ve been so great you know, caring, kind, sweet, and you’re a lot of fun.”

“Oh stop it, is there something you’re trying to get at? Something you wan-”

Felix suddenly pressed his lips against Chan, pinning the older one under him. He showed no intention of slowing down or stopping. Chan let out a moan, wrapping his arms around the other one, kissing back. Despite both their intentions they suddenly stopped.

“Ah… I’m sorry…”

Felix got up and ran upstairs, slamming the bedroom door. Chan wanted to go after him, talk about it, but felt that the other wanted to be left alone. He cleaned up and slept in his spare room downstairs. When he woke up the next day he realized Felix was gone, he had a text explaining that Nicholas was back and he had to go. He was disappointed and upset, mostly because Felix just went back to that jerk despite everything. Chan didn’t hear from Felix for days after he left, he just hoped the other was okay, eventually he got his answer.

♥♥♥♥♥

Chan woke up in the middle of the night to someone ringing his doorbell. He stumbled down the stairs, annoyed over the fact that whoever was outside kept the bell ringing. When he opened the door, his eyes went wide. Felix was standing there with a duffel bag on the floor. He was in tears, black eye and busted lip. He didn’t say anything before he ran into the older ones arms, sobbing into their shirt.

Chan didn’t know what to say, so he just held Felix, rubbing his back. He didn’t really need an explanation to know what had happened. He pulled Felix inside, dragging in the duffel bag and shutting the door. The two stood there for a while before Chan managed to get Felix upstairs so he could take care of his wounds. Felix didn’t say anything, just winched from the pain, wiping away his tears.

“Do you want Lux?” Felix shook his head. “Okay… I can give you something to help you sleep, you won’t wake up from pain or anything.”

Felix didn’t respond for a while, probably thinking it over, but he eventually nodded. Chan disappeared for a moment before coming back, syringe in hand. Felix seemed a bit worried but he didn’t stop the other from pressing the needle into his neck. Moments later Felix was fast asleep, comfortable and at peace.

Felix was a silent guest this time around. He seemed less tense in the morning but still pretty sad. Initially he didn’t want to eat, but he couldn’t refuse if Chan was feeding him, it made it easier on him. Felix again refused any drugs, even if it was a simple painkiller. It was obvious he was suffering, but it seemed that he thought he deserved it. Chan couldn’t stand to see Felix this way, he was much better off with a smile on his face, not being so gloomy.

Chan hadn’t pried or asked for any details about the incident. He didn’t even have Felix talk to him, just let him do his own thing in the house while Chan kept himself busy with his usual work. After two days though it was killing Chan to see the little one so lifeless, he had to fix that, one way or the other.

“Hey Felix.” Chan went into the living room. “Hungry? I’m not done with dinner but I don’t think some fruit would ruin your appetite.”

Felix didn’t say anything as Chan sat down. Chan smiled at the little one, holding up a fork with some mango on it. He slowly moved it closer to Felix’s mouth, the boy ultimately eating. It made Chan happy and he fed Felix some more fruit, a smile eventually forming on the others lips too. 

“There we go. It’s good, right?” Chan kept feeding the other until the bowl was empty. “I’ll have dinner ready soon, just wait a bit.”

Chan washed up, preparing to make dinner, his eyes glancing at the syringe next to the sink. It probably wasn’t fair to have laced the fruit with drugs, but he couldn’t let Felix slip into depression. Besides, he had made Lux for these kinda things after all, he made it for Felix to smile. When he finished dinner Felix made his way to the table.

“Thanks… for putting up with me… I know…”

“Sh, you don’t need to thank me. I’m here for you Felix, you don’t have to explain yourself okay, I got you.”

Felix ate on his own this time, a lot more cheery than before. Chan snuck him something everyday, making sure to keep that smile on his face. Eventually things sorta went back to the way they were when the two had been staying together before. Felix did take it easy though, he was still recovering from his injuries, Chan making sure he was well taken care of.

“How come we’ve never hung out more?” Felix asked. “I mostly see you at parties, never thought you’d be so… domestic.”

“What does that mean?”

“I just… you’re so loud and energetic, and you’re being so sweet and soft right now.”

Chan blushed. “I just like taking care of people, making them smile, and you have a very bright one.”

“You’re just saying that.”

“I’m not, it’s good to see you smile, to see you happy.”

“Kinda miss it.”

“You know I can help you, all of us, get you away from tha-.”

“Let’s not… talk about it… please. I don’t know what I wanna do, I just wanna enjoy our time together.”

“Okay.”

The days went by like normal, and it seemed like maybe it could stay that way, until Felix got a call. Chan was working in the garden, but he heard Felix yelling and went back in to see what was going on. He saw Felix on the phone and hid, listening in to what Felix was saying.

“No… I said I’m fine I don’t… let me talk… look… I’m sorry… I’m sorry… I know you didn’t mean…” Chan didn’t like where the conversation was going. “Yeah… okay… I’ll be home soon… yes… promise… I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to worry you… I’ll be there in a bit… okay… bye.”

Chan couldn’t believe what he had heard, but he couldn’t let it happen. He ran down to the basement, getting a sedative and then going back up. Felix was upstairs, packing his things when Chan found him.

“What are you doing?”

“Chan… thanks for looking after me, but I’ll be going now.”

“Going where?”

“Home.”

“Home? As in back to that asshole.”

“He’s been worried… and I-”

“No.”

“No what?”

“You’re not going back to him.”

“That’s not your decision to make.”

“I’m not letting that bastard hurt you again.”

“I appreciate the concern but I can take care of myself.” Felix grabbed his bag. “I’ll be going now.”

“I’m sorry.”

“For-”

Chan grabbed Felix, plunging the needle into his neck. Felix squirmed for a bit before he went limp, barely conscious, his bag hitting the floor.

“I’m sorry, but I can’t… I can’t let you get hurt again. I’ll take care of you, make sure you’re safe okay. I got you Felix, I got you.”

He took Felix down to the basement, putting him in the spare room, making sure he was comfortable. He watched Felix sleep, his injuries weren’t fully healed yet but he looked much better. He couldn’t let Felix get hurt anymore, so he was going to do whatever he could to make sure it never happened again. Chan went back upstairs, making a call.

“Jeongin, can you come over? I need a favor.”

♥♥♥♥♥

“You want me to do what?”

Jeongin came over a while later, not asking about the favor over the phone. Chan didn’t just blurt it out either, he wasn’t really sure how to say it but ultimately found the words and handed over Felix’s phone.

“I need you to copy all the data on it, pictures, videos, whatever, then wipe it clean and sell it off. As soon as possible.”

“Okay… but this is Felix’s phone? Where is he?”

“Sleeping.”

“And why do you want me… why does he want me to-”

“He needs to get away from that abusive boyfriend, ex-boyfriend actually. That dude is a psycho, he might try to track Felix’s phone or something so I need it gone.”

“And what about Felix?”

“I’m going to look after him. I won’t let that asshole touch him again.”

“And Felix agreed to all this?”

“Yes, he came to me a few days ago with a black eye and busted lip, and he has so many scars…”

“What? Why didn’t he-”

“I don’t know, stockholm or something, and from what I was told the dude is a creepy stalker type too. If he gets anywhere near Felix he’ll probably find some way to get him to take him back. We can’t let that happen, please Jeongin we gotta help him.”

“Fuck… okay look I can deal with the phone in three hours. Is there anything else I can do?”

“I just need some time with Felix… alone… I can get through to him… and I’ll make sure he’s okay.”

“Have you told Changbin? Or Woojin? Hyunjin? Anyone?”

“No, I want Felix to be in a better place before I bring any of this stuff up with them.”

“Got it… I’ll do my best not to say anything.”

“Good.” Chan suddenly got an idea. “Can I… can I ask you for one more thing?”

“What?”

“Can you get me any… records on Felix? Medical or-”

“You want me to hack into government systems?”

“If you can… well you don’t have to, I just-”

“I’ll get back to you in twelve hours, can you wait that long?”

“Yes, thank you.”

♥♥♥♥♥ 

Chan talked as he made breakfast, something simple, then served his two boys. They ate quietly. Minho just glared, he hated what he was hearing.

“I wasn’t going to let Felix get hurt, but he had already been through so much with that monster. I had to look after him, had to make sure he felt safe, and that he was happy.”

“With you.”

“Someone needed to look after him and I knew I could do it, I just needed time. Felix has been doing well with me, so is Jisung, that is until you showed up and tried to take them.”

“You’re keeping them prisoner here!”

“Prisoner? If they want to leave they can. You’re the one who broke into my house and tried to kidnap them.”

“I’m trying to save them!”

“From what!” Jisung suddenly blurted out. “You… you…”

Jisung grabbed his head, tears building up. Ever since Minho had showed up his head was becoming a mess.

“Chan… make it… make it stop!”

“Jisung?” Minho tried to stand again. “Jisung!”

“Shut up!”

Chan gave Jisung a sedative as well, holding him as he calmed down. Once he had relaxed he was picked, Chan telling Felix to follow him upstairs. Minho started thrashing when he saw them leaving.

“Jisung! Jisung! Where are you taking him! Jisung!”

Minho was left alone at the table. He didn’t care about his injuries, trying his best to get out of his own restraints. He nearly fell over, but was caught by Chan. He didn’t notice him come back, but he just glared daggers at him as he was straightened out.

“Where is Jisung!”

Chan ignored him, thinking out loud. “I have no interest in taking care of you the way I take care of my boys, and you’re just causing them both problems. Felix will be fine in a few days, but Jisung… you’re an old friend, you’ll confuse him, especially since you’re so against me looking after him.”

“No shit!”

“So the question is, do I fix him or do I fix you.”

“Go to hell!”

“I don’t really have time to deal with you. I gotta take care of the mess you made first.”

Chan put pressure on Minho’s wounds before he untied him. Minho was still reeling from the pain as he was dragged down to the basement. He had a pretty good idea what was gonna happen next, but he wasn’t about to let himself be locked up.

When they were both in this white room he mustered up whatever strength he had to fight back. He managed to throw Chan against a wall, kneeing him in the stomach. Chan doubled over, getting another hit in the face. Minho saw the keys he had on him and quickly grabbed them before scrambling out of the room, shutting the door and locking it behind him. He couldn’t believe what he had just done, but he was relieved. 

He leaned back against the door and slid down to the floor. Suddenly there was banging on the door, shaking him. He couldn’t make out any of the words but he started laughing. The banging eventually stopped, and he got up, feeling sore from his actions. He then heard footsteps upstairs. Minho looked back at the locked door. He had one problem under control, now he needed to figure out how to help the two upstairs.


	15. Chapter 15

Minho stayed on the floor, catching his breath, trying to figure out his next move. Having Chan locked up and away from the two upstairs was a good thing, but he wasn’t sure what he was going to do with them himself. The last time he tried to get them to leave the house he got stabbed, and maybe knocking them out wouldn’t be a bad idea, but he didn’t know what kinda drugs Chan had, so that wasn’t really an option.

He eventually got to his feet, making his way upstairs. With Chan’s keys in hand he locked the basement door, making sure no one could get down there. The pain from his wounds started to creep up on him and he knew he needed to take something. He made his way to the kitchen, eventually finding the medicine cabinet. While he looked for some painkillers, he found his phone, along with Jisung’s, although that one had been wiped clean, turning it on to reveal it had been reverted to factory settings.

“Fuck.”

There had been messages he probably could have shown Jisung, but he was on his own. After taking some pain killers he found two unlabeled bottles. The caps had a letter on them, and it was obvious to him what they were. He emptied them both, washing the pills down the sink, at least he knew the boys couldn’t drug themselves up anymore. With that done, he made his way to the stairs.

He could hear the television on, knowing they were both in the bedroom. To say he was nervous was an understatement, but at least he had a better chance of talking to Jisung and getting through to him. Minho made his way upstairs, going slow, not wanting to alert the other two. The door was ajar and he could see the two laying in bed. He took a breath before walking in.

“Jiung…” 

Felix immediately screamed, holding Jisung tight, the two moving away from the door. Minho held his hands up, hoping to get them to calm down.

“I’m not going to hurt you, either of you.”

“Where’s Chan?” Felix asked. “Where is he!”

“He’s not dead, I swear, I didn’t kill him. I just locked him up in the basement.”

Felix was quick to scramble for the phone charging on the nightstand. Minho acted fast as well, ignoring his own aches and dragging Felix away from the phone. The boy kicked and screamed, but Minho got Felix off the bed.

“Jisung!” Felix screamed. “Call the police!”

“Jisung, don’t!”

Once Felix was off the bed Minho crawled over to Jisung, pulling his hand away from the phone. He pinned his friend beneath him, Jisung trying to squirm free.

“Jisung calm down, please.”

“Get off me!”

“I’m just trying to help you, both of you!”

“You’re hurting me! Get off! Please!”

Jisung looked up at the other with fear in his eyes, it hurt Minho. He needed to talk to him, but not like this, so instead he took the phone, and got away from the bed. Felix was no longer in the room, but he could be heard downstairs. Minho ran down, finding Felix rummaging through the medicine cabinet.

“I took the phones, and got rid of those damn pills you take.”

“No… no you didn’t!”

Felix threw bottles on the floor, desperate to find his own but of course it wasn’t there. He collapsed to the floor, starting to panic, hugging his knees. It had to be a nightmare, this wasn’t actually happening, he was going to wake up soon and Chan would be there. He had to believe that, or else he’d have to accept what was happening.

Jisung had come downstairs, but Minho grabbed him and pulled him away. He took him to the living room and sat him down. He could tell the other boy was a mess, a million questions running through his mind. It had only been a short while since Chan had given him some medicine and a sedative. Minho grabbed his face, locking eyes.

“Jisung, I’m your friend, right?”

“Yes…”

“And as your friend, I need you to listen to me, and tell me the truth, okay?”

“Okay…”

“Good. Now, tell me, when did you come here?”

“Here… you mean home?”

“Ah… Chan’s house, here, when did you come here?”

“He… he took me home one night.”

“Why?”

“I was… I was drunk… he didn’t want me to be alone…”

“When did you leave? In the morning?”

“No…”

“The next day?”

“No…”

“Jisung, did you ever leave?”

“No…” 

“Why not?”

“I… I didn’t need to… he… he was going to take care of me, he has been.”

“People don’t just do that, did he talk to you about it? No, he just brought you home, and didn’t let you leave. Have you left this place since that night?”

“No… no I don’t need… to go anywhere…”

“What happened after he brought you here?”

“I… I don’t… it doesn’t matter.”

“Yes it does, Jisung, do you even remember? When did he get you on those pills?”

“I… I don’t…”

“Think Jisung, please, this is important.”

“I… I don’t…”

“Jisung-”

“I don’t know!”

Jisung was sobbing, grabbing Minho’s hand. All the questions the older one had, the answers were a fog or nonexistent, he wasn’t even sure what Minho was trying to tell him. He was feeling that headache from before creeping back up. He wanted Chan back, to make it all better, but instead he was stuck with Minho, his friend. That’s all he was, a friend, or at least he thought.

All Minho was doing now was causing problems. Days ago he nearly killed him, and now he locked away the person he loved like they were some animal. Felix suddenly came to mind, remembering he was probably having a meltdown in the kitchen. His grip on Minho’s arms tighten, he was upset, maybe angry, but all that disappeared again when he thought back to when he first got there. Nothing made sense and he just wanted to think, but there were too many voices in his head.

“Jisung!” Felix shoved Minho away. “Stay away from him.”

Felix pulled Jisung into a hug, the boy breaking out into sobs. If there was one thing Jisung could rely on at the moment, it was Felix. He was there for him from the start. Felix pet his head, shushing him, having put his own worries aside to look after his friend.

“Stop talking to him! You’re just putting ideas in his head!”

“Ideas? I just want him to realize the truth. Chan kidnapped him, and probably you too for all I know!”

“You don’t know anything! You want the truth, talk to Chan!”

“Just let him out…” Jisung mumbled. “I’ll tell him not to hurt you…”

“No, Jisung, he deserves to be hurt! He’s a psycho!”

“Me? You really don’t understand anything. How deep in your head is he?”

“Don’t talk to us like that. Whatever you’re doing, it’s not gonna work, just leave us alone!”

Felix got Jisung on his feet and took him upstairs, when Minho tried to follow the boy hissed at him. Minho decided to leave it alone, they’d both come to their senses eventually. He had all the phones, so the police wouldn’t get involved until he allowed it, and he knew they weren’t going to leave the house. That fact still weirded him out, but for the time being it would work in his favor.

♥♥♥♥♥

Minho wasn’t sure what to do next when he suddenly heard noises from below. He rushed downstairs, relieved to see the door was still locked. Although he was still suspicious as to what that noise had been. He pressed his ear against the door,trying to hear what Chan was up to. All of a sudden there was pounding on the door and he jumped back.

“You there Minho?” He could hear Chan’s voice. “Yeah you are, aren’t you? I’m sure Felix and Jisung have given you a warm welcome. Let’s talk, face to face, there’s a bat hanging behind the basement door if you want something to feel safe with, not going to hurt you anyway.”

It went quiet. Minho really didn’t want to see him, but he was also curious what the psycho had to say. He grabbed the bat and warned Chan he was coming in, telling him that if he tried anything, he would swing. He waited a few seconds and then unlocked the door. He paused again, wanting to see if the other would try anything, then he slowly opened it and walked in.

Chan was sitting in the corner of the room, head thrown back, eyes closed. Minho stayed by the door, holding the bat up, ready to strike if the other tried anything. It was quiet in the room, which quickly grew uncomfortable, at least for him. Chan eventually sighed and opened his eyes, looking at Minho, completely calm.

“So, I’m going to give you one chance, one, to put the bat down, get on your fucken knees, and beg for mercy.”

Minho scoffed. “Really? That’s what you want to tell me? You think I’m scared of you or some shit? Trying to act tough? You lost, get that through your head.”

“Oh, you think you won? That’s cute. You haven’t even called the cops.”

“I’m not stupid, Jisung and Felix would only defend you right now, but once they get off those fucken drugs of yours, they’ll realize the truth of what you’ve done and turn you in.”

“Is that what you think is gonna happen? They’ll turn on me?” Chan slowly stood up. “Tell the cops I kidnapped them? Drugged them? No, no I think you’re mistaken.”

“I think your delusional.”

“And that’s where you’re wrong, you don’t think enough. What do you think is really going to happen? With your little plan? You’re going to call the cops, and get me arrested for kidnapping, selling drugs, Felix and Jisung testifying to all the horrible things I’ve done to them. I’ll end up behind bars for the rest of my life. Is that it?”

“I’m glad you’re admitting to your crimes and know what’s waiting for you. Although the death penalty sounds much more fitting.”

“That’s not going to happen, no matter how much you want it too. Do you want to know why?”

“Amuse me.”

“You call the cops, and you’ll be the only one leaving here in cuffs.”

“How so?”

“Well, for starters, you broke into my house, and threatened my boys.”

“You’re selling drugs. All the shit down here, and your plants, that’s all-”

“Legal. You know I’m a doctor, right? None of the long term schooling, I focused on making medicine, so I have my license. Besides my vegetables, all my other plants are for legal medicinal purposes. I have a list of clientele, stuff is kinda pricey, plus the money I saved up over the years makes it very realistic for me to have this kinda life. But of course you’re talking about my business as the Chemist, right? Well, you’re the only person who’s pinning that title on me, aren’t you? One little witness like you being the only piece of evidence?” Chan laughed. “The story will never stick.”

Minho really wanted to hit Chan. There was no way anything he had just said was real, just trying to freak him out or something. Had to admit a part of him was worried, but he had to keep a clear head, and to not let Chan get to him. Actually hurting him wouldn’t work in his favor once he called the police.

“I know what you’re thinking, you don’t wanna believe me, but you know I could be telling the truth. And now you’re realizing, maybe the drug dealing won’t stick, but Jisung and Felix will incriminate him, all I have to do is convince them. Right? That’s not gonna happen either, cause all you’re doing is-”

“I already threw their pills away, so they won’t drug themselves up. Surely after withdrawals they’ll be their old selves again.”

“You… you did what?”

“Yeah, you heard me. They don’t have their precious little medicine you have them hooked on anymore. You won’t have any power over them soon enough.”

“Get on your fucken knees and crawl over to kiss my shoes right fucken now, and beg for forgiveness if you ever want to see Jisung smile at you again!”

“Did I hit a nerve? Ruin your little plans?”

“You think Jisung is gonna thank you for what you’ve done? You already abandoned him when he needed you most.”

“What?”

“I know about that little party. Jisung wanted to go home, you didn’t, told him it wasn’t that far to a bus stop, even gave him some money. He left, and guess what happened? He was attacked, he tried to run, and what did that get him? Locked in a wooden box, for two days. He wasted his phone battery that night trying to call you, to help him, but you were too busy getting drunk. Is that why you’re not a party person anymore?”

“Who told yo-”

“Being trapped like that was hell for Jisung, he was so scared and alone. He got lucky someone found him, took him to the hospital. That’s when you finally heard about what happened, you called him and a nurse answered the phone. The guilt eats at you, doesn’t it? You didn’t check up on him after that party, after you sent him home all by himself, and when you finally did, you found out he was half dead. That’s why you’ve been blowing up his phone with messages, don’t want a repeat of that night.”

“I was right to keep bothering him, he had been kidnapped by a psychopath!”

“You think you’re helping him? You tried to look after him at parties, but gave up on that too. All you’ve done is leave him. I’m the one who’s really helping him. No more nightmares, no more worries about getting hurt, no-”

“Shut up! You’ve brainwashed him! He broke up with you and you weren’t going to let him go. Your so called help is you getting him to love you again!”

“Again? He’s always loved me, I just needed to be better for him, and I am. You… you’re not good for him at all. Do you want to know what’s going to happen?”

“What?”

“They’re both going to become unstable. Felix is gonna get very jumpy, won’t want anyone near him, maybe Jisung for a while, but even that will only last so long. He’ll probably get violent too, after all he did stab you. Jisung on the other hand, he’s going to get very paranoid, scared of anyone who’s not Felix, for a while anyway.”

“What did you do to them!?”

“Did you know Jisung is afraid of the dark? After that incident… it’s why he liked getting black out drunk, wouldn’t remember being in the dark. So, without his meds, after a long while, I think he’ll be afraid of the night, don’t think he’ll want to sleep either. He did have trouble sleeping at first, unless he was with me of course.”

“What the fuck did you do to Jisung!”

“He needs me, they both do, so unless you want to call this a bluff, I suggest you start begging.”

Minho hit Chan in the face with the bat. He probably shouldn’t have but the bastard was getting on his nerves. He then hit him again, knocking him to the ground. He wanted to swing another time but he decided against it, leaving the room before Chan got up. On his way upstairs he could hear Chan bashing on the door, probably throwing himself against it too.

He ran up fast, slamming the door and locking it, panting. If he said he wasn’t scared, he’d be lying. He never should have talked to him, cause all he had now was doubt. Minho looked back upstairs, he couldn’t let them stay in the house, they all needed to get out, he just didn’t know how.


	16. Chapter 16

Chan gave up after his third attempt at trying to knock down the door. He was laughing, he built the room well. Of course it had failsafes in case he ever ended up trapped in it. He had wanted to handle the whole Minho situation on his own, but time wasn’t on his side. He went to the bathroom to clean the blood off his face, if his boys saw him like that they’d get scared.

The door was reinforced, so knocking it down on his own wasn’t going to happen. Although, he designed it, so he knew about the emergency failsafes. There was one camera in the room, in the corner, and he went over to it. He got the glass cover off, and held down a button behind the camera. Once the camera shut down he let go, waiting till it turned back on then stepping back.

He waved at the camera, making some hand gestures then tapping on his wrist. There was only one other person who had access to the cameras in his home, they’d get the message. He suddenly felt his head hurting again, more blood spilling out. He cursed under his breath having barely stepped out of the bathroom. The cut was pretty bad, and he knew he needed to treat it properly or else it would only get worse. The thought of killing Minho had crossed his mind, but death was too easy.

Chan took his shirt off and tore it, using it to wrap his head. All he had to do now was wait, shouldn’t take long, but he was worried about Jisung and Felix. He could only imagine how they were coping without him. Despite Minho’s intentions, he was nothing more than a criminal now, trespassing, assault, and terrorizing the residents. He was going to pay for his actions, and it wasn’t going to be through the justice system.

♥♥♥♥♥

It was clear that Felix and Jisung wouldn’t willingly leave the house, and he couldn’t wait till they were asleep, he couldn’t trust that Chan would actually stay locked up anymore. He hated what he had to do, but he knew that he was going to have to force the boys out, one way or the other. He started looking around the house for some rope, or anything he could use to tie them up. His eyes lingered on the medicine cabinet, but he had no idea what was actually a sedative, or would work as one.

While he looked through the kitchen, his attention was drawn out the window, noticing a tool shed in the backyard. He rushed outside, seeing the padlock on it and fumbling about with the keys he had. Jisung was going to hate him, but he’d understand eventually. When he got the shed opened he looked around for what he needed.

It was mostly garden tools, but he found some rolls of duct tape. He couldn’t help but kiss one, glad he had a way to get the boys out. Now he needed to figure out how to tie them up. For starters he was going to need to separate them, and it might be best for him to start with Jisung. He wasn’t looking forward to the faces they would make, but it was necessary.

♥♥♥♥♥

Jisung was laying in bed, curled up, his head pounding. Even though he shouldn’t, he kept trying to think back to when he first came to Chan’s house. He remembered vaguely asking Chan about it before. He was drunk that night, Chan offered him a ride home, but brought him to his place instead, didn’t want him alone that night. Since he had been drunk it made sense the memories would be hazy.

All he could really remember was Chan looking after him. He had his issues after the incident, but Chan looked after him with those in mind, making sure he was okay. Even though he was comforted by those thoughts, there was something else. He felt fear, more than ever before, but he couldn’t pinpoint why. He didn’t want to believe it was cause of Chan, rather just some ideas Minho was putting in his head, but he didn’t know why his supposed friend would wanna do that either.

He sat up, wanting to focus on something else. Felix was looking out the window, staring into the backyard. Jisung joined him, seeing Minho down below. The other was looking through the tool shed and that didn’t help ease his anxiety. Felix knew he was distraught and pulled him close, doing his best to comfort him.

“Are you okay? Don’t let him get in your head. He’s just jealous.”

“Jealous?”

“It kinda seems like he likes you, and he’s not happy that you’re with someone else.”

“You… you think so? But why is he…”

“People do crazy things for love, but we’ll be okay. I won’t let him mess with you.”

“I know… I’m worried about Chan…”

“Me too, but he’s strong, he’ll be okay, he won’t want us to worry about him, but look after each other.”

“We need to help him though… he’s in the basement.”

“I know, Chan has spare keys by the front door.”

“If Minho sees you, he’ll take them.”

“I know, I know… I need to sneak around.”

“I can distract him…”

“What?”

“He wants to talk to me remember, if I go to him-”

“Jisung, he’s going to get in your head. I can’t let him hurt you like that, I have to look after you.”

“I know… but we need to help Chan, he’s helped us a lot…”

“You’ve been doing so good, Minho’s just gonna mess that up.”

“I’ll be okay, I have you and Chan to look after me. I can do this, promise. I’ll distract him, and you get the keys and get Chan.”

“Okay, but you need to be careful. Don’t let him talk too much.”

“Got it.”

Felix was still a bit hesitant, but he knew Jisung had a good plan. The two slowly went downstairs, checking to make sure Minho was still in the backyard. Jisung assured Felix he would be fine, then made his way outside. He was nervous, seeing the older boy, but swallowed his worries.

“Mi… Minho…”

Minho turned around, surprised to see Jisung. He wasn’t sure what to say before Jisung fell to his knees. He rushed over, making sure Jisung was alright.

“Hey, hey are you okay?”

“It’s… everything is a mess… I don’t know… what… what’s right…”

“Deep breaths, just focus on one memory okay. I’m going to help you but I need you to trust me. Do you trust me?”

“Yeah…”

“Good. Just close your eyes for me.”

“O… okay.”

Jisung did as Minho asked, it was weird, but he needed to keep him distracted. When he heard the duct tape he opened his eyes. He was gonna ask but then had a piece of tape on his mouth. His eyes went wide, he was quickly trying to get it off but Minho grabbed his hands.

“I told you to trust me, Jisung. I’m sorry.”

Jisung wanted to scream, but Minho pinned him down, his hands behind his back. He could feel Minho taping his hands together. All he could do was squirm and hope Felix was getting to Chan. Once his hands were tied up Minho rolled him over, a sorry look on his face.

“I know, I know, sorry, but you can’t stay here, none of us can.”

Minho helped Jisung get up, the boy stopped trying to fight, eyes wide and tears on his face. He felt bad, but it would all be okay. He went inside with Jisung, and stopped when he saw Felix trying to get the basement door open with some keys. Felix froze, but quickly got pissed when he saw Jisung.

“What the hell!”

“Felix, listen, it’s not-”

Felix was horrified, he wanted to help Jisung but the boy shook his head. He was scared and ran for the stairs, wanting to go up to the room. Minho quickly chased after him, managing to pin him on the floor.

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, but this is for your own good.”

“Fuck off! This is assault.”

“You’ll thank me later.”

“Fuck you!”

Jisung stayed where he was, noticing that Felix had dropped the spare keys. If he could get his hands free he could help, but instead he was useless. He walked to the stairs when he heard Felix swearing, seeing that Minho had him pinned. He didn’t want to leave, his tears blurred his vision more. It was over and he didn’t know what to do. He was in the midst of sobbing when he heard the doorbell ring.

Everything went quiet, no one really believing what they had heard, but then the bell went off again. Jisung ran over to the door, trying to scream through the gag. Minho ran down and pulled him away from the door and shoved him over the couch in the living room. Before the bell could ring again he opened the door a bit, smile on his face that faltered a bit when he recognized a face.

“Ha… hey, Jeongin, what are you doing here?”

“Oh, I was around, thought I’d stop by Chan’s place. You?”

“I… I wanted to talk and apologize for my behavior at the party the other day, you know.”

“Wow, that’s really cool of you, so, where is Chan?”

“Um… the bedroom, just hopped in the shower so he’ll be a while.”

“Right, right,it’s just… funny, cause I know he’s locked in the basement.”

“What?”

The door was suddenly shoved open and he fell back. Jeongin walked in with Changbin and Woojin behind him. Minho didn’t know what to say at first but eventually the words came to him.

“Wait, wait! You need to help me, Jisung and-”

“Felix?”

Changbin noticed the boy on the stairwell. He glared at Minho before running up to get the tape off him. Woojin noticed Jisung peeking his head over the couch, tears in his eyes, he was quick to go help him. Jeongin on the other hand, grabbed the keys by the basement door and went done. Minho was screwed.

When the tape was off Jisung hugged Woojin tight, wanting to make sure he was real and that he didn’t leave him. The older on rubbed his back, assuring him that everything was okay. Felix was also relieved that they weren’t alone with Minho anymore, rubbing his wrists, Changbin having dragged Minho further into the house, tying him up with tape. Jeongin tried a few keys before he managed to open the door down in the basement.

“Chan?”

“Took you long enough.” 

Chan pushed past him and went to his lab, wanting to properly fix his wounds before going upstairs.

“I thought it was just the camera but you look like shit.”

“Thanks, I didn’t ask. Are Felix and Jisung okay?”

“They were tied up and gagged with tape.”

“Son of a bitch.” 

“They’re fine now, probably just wanting to see you.”

“I’ll be up in a minute. If they see me covered in blood they’ll get upset. And the bastard?”

“Pretty sure he’s tied up.” 

“Good.”

“So… what are we going to do with him?”

“I haven’t decided yet.”

♥♥♥♥♥

Minho didn’t bother fighting, three against one wouldn’t go well. He got tense when he saw Chan come upstairs. Felix and Jisung ran to him, hugging him tight. He couldn’t make out what they were saying, but he knew he’d hate it.

“Hey, easy, you’re okay.” Chan pet his boys. “I’m okay too.”

“I was so scared.” Felix whimpered. “I thought he was going to really hurt us.”

“This is my fault.” Jisung sobbed. “If I hadn’t…”

“No, no, hey, sh, sh, you didn’t do anything wrong, neither of you did. You’re okay now, you’re okay. I need you both to go upstairs okay, please.”

“What?”

“I’ll be up in a bit.”

“Okay…” Felix took Jisung’s hand. “Come on.”

“Chan…”

Jisung held on tightly to Chan, clearly not wanting to let go. Chan was glad Jisung was alright, that they both were. He glanced back at Minho who was clearly worried, he should be, then looked back at his boy. He sighed and picked Jisung up in his arms.

“Come on, let’s get you to bed.”

Chan took Felix’s hand and went upstairs. It was very early but he didn’t want them awake, he had things to deal with. He tried to put Jisung down but the boy didn’t let him go. He chuckled.

“Jisung, come on, I need you to get so sleep.”

“I don’t want you to go, what if something bad happens.”

“It won’t, I’m not alone, my friends are here. I just need to be sure you’re safe. Felix, grab your headphones.”

“I’m sorry.”

“You didn’t do anything wrong love, take it easy.”

He tried again to get Jisung to let him go but he held on. He sighed and started tickling Jisung, his laughter filling the room, making him fall back on the bed.

“See, you’re okay. I just gotta make sure he doesn’t hurt you anymore okay.” Chan gently caressed Jisung’s cheek. “I love you, both of you, very much.”

“Love you too.”

Felix got into bed and pulled Jisung close, glad that everything was going to be okay. Chan grabbed their medicine, giving them a higher dosage since it was so early. He kissed their heads, tucking them in. Once they were asleep he changed his clothes then went back downstairs. He had a lot to do.

♥♥♥♥♥

“Three phones, three key rings, one belonging to Minho here, and some duct tape.” Changbin said. “It’s what your trespasser had on them.”

“Well, that’s my phone, Jisung and Minho’s phone.”

“And what do you want me to do with them?” Jeongin asked.

“Jisung’s is already empty, double check it and get rid of it, like Felix’s. As for Minho…”

“We’re not gonna kill him are we?” Woojin asked.

“Of course not. He’s got a lot to answer for.”

“So then what are we doing?”

“Jeongin, you got your stuff?”

“Always.” 

“Then get it, I want to know everything about our friend here. Once we have an address, Woojin, I want you to go there.” Chan handed tossed him Minho’s keys. “Scope the place out, I want to know the layout, I want to know everything he has.”

“And what about him?” Changbin asked.

“I have a lot of ideas about what to do, short term… and long term.”

“Which is?”

“To be revealed later.” Chan ripped the tape off Minho’s mouth. “Wanna say something?”

“You’re sick! You’re all fucken sick!”

“That’s hurtful.”

“Very hurtful.” Changbin added.

“See, your hurting Changbin’s feelings. You need to be more considerate.”

“Fuck-”

Chan punched Minho in the face, watching the other spit out blood. Jeongin ahd returned from his car, his gear in hand. He paid no mind to what was going on, merely setting up on the dining table and starting on his task.

“I wanted to do that since you came to my house.”

“You’re pathetic.”

“Me? Last time I checked, you’re the one fucked.”

“I’ll get Jisun-” 

“Don’t even speak his name.” Chan punched him again, taking a breath. “Jeongin.”

“Hm?”

“Do you remember what we did when we moved to this area?”

Jeongin stopped, looking at his friends. “Yeah.”

“I think Minho would like that.”

“Why?”

“He’ll be a good addition to our group, besides, you’ve always wanted to expand business.”

“Yeah?”

“He can help.”

Jeongin scoffed, writing something down on a piece of paper, Minho’s address. Woojin took the paper, looking at it.

“I want pictures.” Jeongin said. “Does he need anything?”

“Some clothes will do well.” Chan grabbed Minho’s hair, yanking his head up. “Don’t want to spend any unnecessary amount of money on this fucker.” 

“Well, Changbin, I’m going to need help.”

“Coming, you good Chan?”

“Yeah, go, I was going to move him downstairs anyway.”

♥♥♥♥♥

Minho stumbled down the stairs, faltering on his last steps. Chan didn’t care much, dragging him towards the lab. Before removing some of his bindings, Chan had given him a small sedative, he was in no condition to fight. Things were a blur, his mind focusing when he was laying back on a table.

It was cold, his arms and legs were cuffed down. He could vaguely see Chan moving around the place. Then he felt something on his head. He tried to move, but he couldn’t. The sound of some machine coming to life really snapped him to reality. He looked around, trying to figure out what was going on before he felt electricity run through his body.

“What the fuck!” He was awake now. “What are you doing?!”

“We’re going to be good friends Minho.”

“No, no we won’t. I’m never gonna agree with what you’re doing!”

“You don’t even know what that is.”

“Seeing how fucken brainwashed Jisung and Felix are, I think I can guess.”

“I wonder what you’re afraid of.”

“What?”

“Everyone’s afraid of something, I can’t wait to know what you fear.”

“What are you talking about?” Minho felt a prick in his arm. “What are you doing?”

“There’s no point explaining. You’re going to be such a big help, Minho, thanks.”

“What… what are you talking about!”

“Sh, don’t stress yourself out, it’ll just make things worse.”

“Make what worse!”

“Don’t worry about Jisung, I know he’s upset with you right now, but I’ll fix that.”

“Don’t fucken touch him!”

“I’m definitely not going to miss your attitude. So, let’s get started.”

♥♥♥♥♥

Jisung laughed and playfully shoved Felix to try and throw him off. The other boy glared and moved away but Jisung followed, trying to take the controller. There ruckus could be heard in the dining room, Chan calling out to the two.

“Play fair you two!”

“This is fair.” Jisung rebutted.

“Is not.” Felix countered. “This is cheating!”

“Gimme that.”

Changbin took the controller from Felix, sitting on the other couch. Felix laughed victoriously, holding Jisung back who once again made a move towards the controller. 

“Now this is cheating.”

“Neither of us have the controller.” Felix smiled. “This ain’t cheating.”

“If you two aren’t playing then come eat.” Chan peeking into the living room. “Take out is gonna get cold. Pretty sure Woojin is gonna eat it all.”

“I will not, Hyunjin will.”

“If anyone can eat it’s Felix.”

“Damn right I can, and I am starving.”

Felix dragged Jisung to the kitchen to eat, not trusting him to be alone with Changbin. After getting a few bites Jisung went back to the game, Felix complaining and following after him. Changbin returned to the table moments later, smug look on his face.

“Hey who stole my-”

“Felix.” Jeongin chuckled. “You know his appetite.”

“That little shit.”

“You know it.” Hyunjin laughed. “Hey Chan, I’ve been wanting to ask. How did things end with you and Minho? The whole issue with Jisung?”

“Keep it down, I don’t want Jisung over hearing and getting upset. Ever since Minho moved, he hasn’t seen his old friend, makes him sad if Minho comes up.”

“Oh, sorry.”

“Consider this a warning, but we cleared things up before he left. He came over to my place and we talked. I told him, more like assured him, I was looking after Jisung. He was grateful, and I had to somewhat apologize for worrying him. You really should have told me someone was looking for Jisung, could have cleared up the whole situation sooner.”

“Sorry.” Hyunjin apologized. “I didn’t know he’d jump to conclusions like that. You know, I haven’t heard from him in a while either.”

“People drift apart.” Jeongin said. “It sucks but it happens. He got a great offer, and we’d all be terrible people if we held him back. Now I don’t wanna sound rude, but this isn’t the kinda conversation I think we should be having with a new friend around.”

“Oh, it’s alright.” Seungmin smiled. “He’s your friend, shame I couldn’t meet him before he left.”

“You never know.” Hyunjin added. “Might come visit someday.”

“Maybe.” Chan added. “Now, please tell me one you can bea-”

“Chan! Come play a round.” Felix came into the dining room, tugging on Chan’s arm. “Come on, the food’s not going anywhere.”

“You too Seungmin!” Jisung added. “I wanna see what you got!”

“I’m terrible at video games.”

“Nah, beginners luck will help you.”

“Alright. I’m coming.”

“I gotta see this.”

Jeongin got up from the table as well, following the others back to the living room. The atmosphere quickly became joyful as they moved away from the rather gloomy topic. As for the rest of the night, it was spent happily with friends, the sun peeking into twilight by the time the guests had all gone.

“I’ll help clean.” Jisung yawned. “Hand me…”

“No, I don’t think so sleepy head.” Chan had the boy in his arms, carrying him to bed. “You just get some rest okay, no need for medicine this time.”

“I can help…”

“You can’t even open your eyes.”

“That’s not true, I can…” Jisung whined. “I can do it.”

“Sure you can.”

Chan put the boy in bed, Felix already curled up under the covers, having been carried up before. Jisung refused to let go of Chan, still determined to help, but when he felt the soft covers beneath him he melted into the sheets. 

“Another lazy day for my beautiful boys. Love you.”

“Love you too.”

Jisung gave up on wanting to help, cuddling up with Felix and drifting off to sleep. Chan tucked them both in, giving them a little kiss. The scene was so lovely he took a quick picture before making his way down. 

♥♥♥♥♥

Chan cleaned up as the sun came up, enough energy to stay up for a while longer. Before he put all the leftovers in the fridge he filled a plate with some food, setting it on a tray. He quietly made his way down to the basement, going into the little room. When he saw Minho he smiled, setting the food down on the table. He walked over to the boy, taking the headphones off. 

“Come on now, breakfast.”

Minho had been standing in the corner, back to the room. He had been mumbling, gently rocking to the sides. When he saw Chan he smiled and leaned against the older boy, snuggling into his shirt. If he wasn’t in a straight jacket he probably would have hugged Chan, but either way he didn’t mind.

Chan led him over to the table and had him sit down, pulling off the gag and then feeding him. The boy was quiet happily eating, his gaze drifting off a few times. After he finished eating Chan moved the table, sitting next to Minho and letting the boy rest his head in his lap. He pet his head, Minho happily squirming.

“Was the food tasty?” Minho nodded. “That’s good.”

He had Minho look up at him for a moment before putting pressure on his arms. Since Minho didn’t react to badly it seemed the bruises had faded. He smiled down at the boy.

“I think it’s about time we ran another test.” Minho whined. “Sh, sh, I’ve taken good care of you, you’ll be okay, you’re such a good boy after all.”

♥♥♥♥♥

Chan went to his room after making sure Minho was calm and he had cleaned the dishes. He threw his shirt on the floor and slipped out of his jeans. He placed a gentle kiss on Jisung and Felix, gently getting into bed with them. He let out a content sigh before closing his eyes. Everything was as it should be, he had his two loving boys safe and sound with him. He was going to make sure to keep it that way, after all, it was perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love a good twist, cliche happy endings aren't necessarily my thing. Although I like a good open ending, up to interpretation, so thanks for reading.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what this is, the idea came to me before bed, I had to. This should be fun.


End file.
